A Royal Engagement
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Princess diaries, CeCe find out she's a princess and has to marry Gunther,the prince of Sweden. Only problem is they don't away get along. Will this engagement work?Deuce breaks up with Rocky because she's going away for college. what happens when Deuce find out Rocky met another guy in Sweden? Ty like Tinka and wants to be with her. But what happens when Tinka ex gets in the way?
1. Breaking News

Chapter 1: Breaking News

_Declaimer: I do not own Shake it up, but I do love this show._

Summary: Cecelia "CeCe" Jonasson has no clue; she is the princess of Sweden. Why? Because CeCe parents couldn't marry like they plan to, so they had to split and never see each other again. CeCe father, King J.J. Jonasson is sick and needs her to take over the throne for him. However, she needs a king to rule by her side from the royal bloodline. CeCe finds out, she's in an arranged marriage to a young man name Gunther Hessenheffer, in order to take her throne as Queen. Gunther is the son of princess Squitza, the original air to the throne. But when she married a commoner, by the name of Kashlack, Squitza's father disapproved and dethrones her, handing it down to the next family in line for throne, "The Jonasson family". In order for Gunther to become king and get his family throne back, he must marry Cecelia Jonasson, which is the next air to the throne and future queen on Sweden.

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story and I hope you love it. This story is basically like Prince Diaries, but totally different. There will be a lot of twist and turns in this story, I even had to change CeCe last name to a Sweden last name, thank god I found one that's similar to her real last name. I'm keeping the gangs personalities as they are in the show. However, a lot of things had to change, so it's not like the show. Hopefully you guys like and continue on with this story, enjoy.**

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

"_Dear Diary, it's me again, CeCe Jonasson. Remember when I told you about this really hot guy name Chad, well he finally talk to me and ask me out yesterday. Am I happy about it? Well yes I am, because I had a crush on him all through high school. This has to be one of the greatest days of my life, besides making it on Shake it up Chicago almost 5 years ago. I'm 18 now, and I finally graduated high school, even though it may have been a bumpy road over the years, I still made it! So you know what that means? Party time! I have a lot of plans this summer before I go to New York to audition for Julie arts in September. I want to get in by next January, so I better get a move on it. Anyways, my best friend Rocky just came back from her college tour at New York University (NYU) and even know we're heading in different directions, we want to stay close as possible together. As for Deuce, Rocky boyfriend of 3 years and our best friend. I feel bad for him because he doesn't want Rocky to leave and he can't move out to New York with her, because he still has to help his uncle run Crusty's, which will be his in the next couple of years or so, I hope they stay together. Last but not least Ty, Rocky brother and my now to be ex-boyfriend, I still don't understand how we ever when out for 1 year, before one of us to finally realize were more like brother and sister. I always wanted a brother and now my wishes has come true, thanks to Ty Blue. Today is my last day performing on Shake it up Chicago, so wish me luck and I will be back next week for another diary report, from yours truly CeCe."_

_Knock, Knock!_

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's me Rocky, can I come in?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah, come in!" I replied, closing my diary and putting down in my shoe box. It was with the rest of my stuff that belong to my father. I looked at my father photo, because it was the only picture I had of him, to remind me of who he was. I may not know much about my father, but I have some memorizes to keep me sane and remember him by.

"Hey, hey, hey! What you up too?" Rocky asked, climbing on my bed.

"I just finish doing my weekly writing in my diary, nothing special." I replied, still looking at the photo of my father. My mother said she met him out here in Chicago, but he was from Sweden and that's where he lives now. I wonder why he never got in contact with me or tried to call. My mother said it was because he's a very busy person and he doesn't have time for us, that's why she left him in Sweden to move back to the United State. Now, my mother wishes, she never left Chicago for my father in the first place, because it didn't work out and they were both going in different directions. In the long run, the best thing my father ever gave my mom was me and she doesn't regret me at all.

"That's your father right?" Rocky asked.

"Yes this is him, I wish I could meet him one day and ask him why I never cross his mind." I explained.

"Maybe one day you will, you never know." She said, trying to cheer me up.

"Rocky, I don't think he will. It's been 17 years now and why hasn't he try to contact me? He probably has a wife and children back home in Sweden and forgot about me." I said sadly.

"I'm sure he hasn't forgotten you." She said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say, you got your father and he loves you." I said, closing the shoe box and putting it under my bed.

"Maybe we should get going; this is our last day dancing on Shake it up Chicago and I don't want to give Gary the wrong impression while where late." Rocky said, getting up off my bed.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll meet you outside in a second." I replied.

"Okay." She said leaving my room and closing the door.

I wish Rocky was right about the whole father caring about me part. It's not like I haven't been wishing for it every day, since I was little girl. I always hope that he'll show up at my door step and tells me that he loves me or shows me that he cares just a little bit. The only father figure I've ever had in my life was Mr. Blue, Rocky's dad and it hurts me now that I think about, this mystery man from Sweden.

"CeCe. What taking you so long? We have to go like now!" Rocky shouted, coming inside my room, with her hand on her hip

"Oh sorry, I'm coming!" I said grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

"Mm-hm." She mumbled closing the door behind her. And we were off.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V. (Couple days before)**

"What do you mean…I'm engaged to be married? I have to marry this girl, in order to get my family throne back?" Gunther asked, getting irritated.

"Now Gunther, please don't be upset. This is how your grandpapa, king Brusthum arranged it to happen, 1 year after you and Tinka were born. "Jasper explained.

"Why can't I take back what rightfully belongs to my family anyways? King Jonasson is sick and he'll be died and done with it, sooner then we know it!" Gunther shouted.

"Gunther that's not a very nice thing to say brother twin of mine. King Jonasson is a magnificent king and you should be grateful he offers his daughter's hand in marriage to you." Tinka said, walking over to stand in front of me.

"She it right you know sir." Jasper agreed.

I glared at him, "who asked you Jasper?"

"Nobody sir, I was agreeing with the young madam." Japer replied.

"Why thank you Jasper, you are too kind. But the only reason why Gunther is acting like that is because he never had a real girlfriend. All those girls my brother had on his arm in the past couple of years, never met up to his standards, so it was a waste of time." Tinka said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you think this girl will be it for the young master?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe she will or maybe she's won't, all I know is something needs to be done quickly, because I'm not letting anyone else take my family throne." Tinka replied.

"Jasper, what is the young lady name?" I asked.

"Cecelia Jonasson sir, she just turned 18 and lives in Chicago, Illinois." Jasper said.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me this girl is not even from here and she lives all the way in the United States?" I asked, pacing in circle.

"That is correct sir." He replied.

"Sweet goat milk of god! How am I going to turn a American girl into a Swish princess by next fall, can you explain that to me?" I asked.

Jasper shakes his head, "I don't know the answer to that exactly sir."

"Gunther, why don't we just go to America and tell the girl ourselves, It will be less complicated that way." Tinka explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that this girl doesn't know anything about her family history nor does she know about being a princess?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe your right. But we have to try for are family sakes Gunther, whether we like it or not!" Tinka replied.

"What if I don't want to marry this American girl, what if I just want to run Sweden on my on term?" I asked sadly.

"Well sometimes we Swish people have to make sacrifices, even when we don't like the idea of it, no?" Tinka asked.

I nodded in agreement.

"That settles it then, we will talk to king Jonasson tomorrow and head over to the United States in a couple of days, yeah!" Tinka said.

"Yes Tinka bell." I replied, deep in my thoughts.

"Good I'm going to start packing my bags, don't wait up for me!" Tinka shouted, exiting the room.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V. (Present day)**

"All that dancing was making me hungry." I said walking into Crusty's pizza with Rocky.

"I know right, I could eat a whole pizza pie right now." Rocky said.

We both look at each other, "extra cheesy four cheeses pizza!" we shouted at once.

"Hey CeCe." Deuce said hugging me. "Hey Rocky." He said kissing her on the cheek, when he knew Rocky wanted one on the lips and he called her Rocky, that's what scared me, because he hasn't called her that since before they started dating.

"Ah, Deucie, don't you realize that you just called me Rocky?" she asked.

"Yes I realize. Now what do you ladies want to eat?" he asked.

"1 large extra cheesy four cheeses pizza and 2 Pepsi's please." I said.

"Okay, I got it! See you in a bit." Deuce said walking away.

"Don't you think Deuce has been acting really strange?" Rocky asked.

"Why because he called you Rocky?" I replied.

She nods and bites her bottom lip.

"I guess you're right, he is acting little stranger. Now, that I think about it, he hasn't called you that since before you two started going out. That's 3 years where talking about here, hello!" I said sarcastically.

"I hope he's not mad at me for attending NYU in the fall, because I really love Deuce and I don't want to lose him over something that very important to my future." She explained.

"So tell him how you feel and get over it already." I explained.

"You think I should talk to him now, while I still have a chance?" Rocky asked.

"Of course I do Rocky; the last thing I ever want to see for you is unhappiness. You two are made for each other and you will spend the rest of your life with him." I said.

"You really mean that." She asked sobbing and wiping away her tears.

"Yea I do." I replied, taking her hand in mine.

"Here you go ladies, one large pizza and 2 sodas." Deuce said putting down everything on the table.

"Deucie do you think I could talk to you in private please?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, sure, I got time on my hands." He said, as Rocky got up and follows him to the backroom.

I sat alone at the booth, about to dig into this delicious large cheesy pizza and nothing was going to stop me.

"Hey CeCe, where my sister?" Ty asked, sitting across from me in the booth.

"She talking to Deuce in the back." I replied taking a bit into my slice.

"Damn, I forgot how much you could eat." Ty said, with a chuckle.

"That's not funny Ty, I'm hungry." I said, wiping the tomato sauce off my lip with a napkin.

"So Deuce finally got the courage to break up with my sister huh?" Ty asked.

My eyes widen and my mouth opens wide, "what do you mean break up with your sister?"

"Oh you didn't hear? Deuce and I talk a week ago about him and Rocky. Then he told me about him breaking up with her for the better. So I told him go for it, if that's what he wants. He explained.

My mouth was still open and my eyes where still wide in shock. Now Rocky going to be mad at me because I told her otherwise.

Ty snaps his fingers in my face, "CeCe are you still there?"

"Oh my god! My friend is going to kill me." I said closing my eyes and shaking my head.

"Why? What did you tell my sister?" Ty asked getting serious and eyeballing me.

"I told her just a couple of minutes ago, that they were going to stay together forever and she has nothing to worry about." I explained.

"Oh! " Ty raise his eye brow at me. "Just a miner mistake, you have nothing to worry about CeCe." He said.

"He broke up with me!" Rocky shouted, crying hysterically.

"Wow, no! Deuce really did that?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"He –Broke –Up –With –Me!" Rocky yells, sobbing and stuttering at the same time.

"I am so sorry to hear that Rocky, right Ty?" I said looking over at Ty.

He nods, "right CeCe, I'm sorry to hear about your break up also sis."

"This is the worst day of my life and you! You told me Deuce and I were going to stay together forever; this is the last time I'm ever listening to you again CeCe!" Rocky yelled, walking away.

"Oh come on Rocky, when have you taking anything I say serious?" I asked, trying to cheer her up.

"For now on, I'm not taking any more stupid advice from you, because you ruin everything!" Rocky shouted.

"Hey Rocky, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ty asked.

"Shut up Ty! You're even worst. You knew he was going to break up with me and you didn't even testify for me, some type of brother you are. Now if you excuse me I would like to be alone and don't follow me!" Rocky yelled, leaving Crusty's pizza.

Everybody in Crusty's looked over at me and Ty. Deuce had his head down, because deep down inside, Deuce knew he was wrong and he didn't want to break up with Rocky. He just didn't want to get his heart broken because he thought Rocky was going to meet a new guy better than him and forget all about Deuce.

"What do you think we should do Ty?" I asked, looking over at him.

"There nothing we can do, just give her some space for now." Ty replied.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V. (A day before)**

"Are you sure you're ready to meet my daughter now Gunther?" King Jonasson asked.

"Yes King Jonasson, I wouldn't love anything better then to meet your lovely daughter and take her hand in marriage." I replied.

"Good! Do your parents know about this trip your taking to meet my daughter in Chicago?" he asked.

"They are aware of that King Jonasson. They already made reservations at a cozy 4 star hotel for us to stay in and we will have your daughter back here in a week tops." Tinka explained.

"Wonderful Tinka, you are just like your mother yes?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes your highness, I've been told that before." Tinka said, proudly of herself.

"Now, Gunther I expect a princess made out of my daughter before you get back up here yes?" he asked.

"Yes sir, you can count of me, to have your daughter back here in no time." I said a nervously. "There's just one thing sir, what if she refuse to marry me and come back here?" I asked.

"Then don't tell her." He replied.

"Don't tell her?" Tinka and I replied at the same time.

"Yes don't tell her. Here's what I want you to do. I want you to tell my daughter her father J.J. Jonasson sent you two there. Then tell her all about being a princess and family history. She will come, no worries.

"But what about you being sick, do we tell her that also?" I asked.

King Jonasson closes his eyes, "No, don't tell her anything about me being sick. Just worry about her getting down here and making her into a princess. I will tell her the rest myself, okay?"

"Okay!" Tinka and I replied.

"I almost forgot Gunther, give her this." He said pulling out a ring box.

"Is that an engagement ring?" I asked, taking it from his hand.

"No, it's the ring I gave her mother when we first started dating. I want you to give this to CeCe, so if her mother asks about it, she would remember. As for the engagement ring, I got it for you, but you have to get my daughter to Sweden first. "King Jonasson explained.

"I promise sir, I will not let you down." I said, putting the ring box in my pocket.

"Good, you two should get going, you got a flight to catch yes?" He said, with a smile on his face.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V.**

I've been calling Rocky all evening and night but she hasn't picking up. So that next following morning, I stay in my house watching movie and eat junk food all morning. My mom is always at work, she is a police officer. Ty out of town for today, figures and Deuce is always working. So I really don't have anyone else and man this really sucks –"

_Ding Dong!_

Wow, my door bell is ringing. I wonder who it is at 12 pm in the afternoon. I get off the couch and walk over to the door. Then I look through the peep hole and see to blonds standing outside of my door. That's when I open it up and got a little surprise.

"I'm Gunther!" he yelled throwing out his arms

"And I'm Tinka!" she yelled throwing out her arms also.

"And we are the Hessenheffers!" They shouted at once.

My eyes widen and so I panic and closed the door straight in the faces.

"Well, that was very rude!" Tinka said.

"Yes it was, how dare she, shut the door right in our faces like that!" Gunther shouted.

"I never been so disrespected in my life, even the goats got more respect than this girl." Tinka said, ringing the doorbell.

_Ding Dong! Knock, knock!_

"Go away! I don't want anything you two are trying to sell me!" I yelled from inside my house.

"Okay, first off, we are not trying to sell you anything and second off, your father J.J. Jonasson sent us here." Tinka explained.

At that moment, I turn the knob and open the door. "You two know my father?"

"No, really, where do you think this is going?" Gunther asked rudely.

"Calm down, jeez, attitude alert!" I said pointing my thumb at Gunther.

"This is from the one who slam the doors in our faces just now." Gunther said frustrated.

"Look I'm sorry, but when two complete strangers come to my door, introducing their selves like something out of the circus, I get a little worried and scared." I explained nodding my head.

Gunther glare at me, "did you just call us clowns?" he asked, turning red in the face.

"If the shoe fits, then wear it, so yeah." I admitted.

"How dare you, you arrogant American girl!" Gunther shouted.

"Yeah, see, I don't know what that means. What your name again?" I asked.

"He's Gunther and I'm Tinka. You're Cecelia Jonasson yes?" Tinka asked.

"Yes I am Cecelia, but everybody calls me CeCe around here." I replied.

"Good, now that we got that all cleared up. May we come into your home?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, come in." I said, holding the door open for them.

They look around my living room in disgust. I don't know what their problem is or where they came from, but it better be good.

"What a shabby home you got here!" Tinka said, with a smug look on her face.

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"What is all this disgusting filth?" Gunther asked, with a smug look on his face also.

"Excuse me? I happen to like my home the way it is and my mother wouldn't appreciate if you talk about her home like that." I said, trying to keep my cool.

"She right Gunther, this is her home and we should respect it." Tinka said.

"Whatever, there's no hope for this girl." Gunther whispers

"Thanks Tink." I said.

"My name is not Tink, its Tinka." She said correcting me.

"I know, but Tink is better." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Okay…now let's get to business. Cecelia do you know where your family comes from?" she asked.

"It's CeCe." I corrected her.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked confused.

"You said my name was Cecelia, when I told you nobody calls me by that name, its CeCe." I explained.

"You do know Cecelia is the name you were born with right? "she asked.

"Yes I think I know what my first name and last name is Tink." I replied.

"Don't call me that!" Tinka shouted.

"I told you, we have a loony on our hands." Gunther said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm tired of you and your insults. I made not be the smarts person in the world, but I understand when somebody's trying to insult me." I explained.

"That's good that you know that, want a cookie now, little girl?" Gunther said, as a smart remark.

"You're about to get kick out!" I yelled.

"Will the both of you two just be quiet, so I can finish talking?!" Tinka yelled.

"He started it." I said pointing.

"On the contrary blockhead." He said shaking his head.

"Now CeCe, like I was saying before. Do you know anything about your father side of the family?" Tinka asked.

"Well I know I was born in Sweden, that's where my father is from and I know what he looks like, that's about it, I don't know anything else sorry." I explained.

"No its ok, you don't have to be sorry, because we know your father." She said.

"You two know my father, where is he then?" I asked, getting excited.

"In Sweden running the County, that's where we are from." She explained.

"What do you mean by running the country?" I asked confused.

"She means, your father J.J. Jonasson is the king of Sweden." Gunther blurt out.

"Are you milking my cow right now?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Gunther.

"No he not milking your cow, he is really the king of Sweden and you are the princess of Sweden." Tinka admitted.

"Oh, okay! I think I need to go lay down." I said, passing out on the floor.

"Well! I say that was harder than I thought. Am I right brother twin of mine?" Tinka asked looking over at Gunther.

"To right you are sister twin." Gunther replied, chuckling.

* * *

**A/N: That's a rap for now, but I will be back with another chapter next week. Please reviews and tell me what you guys think and I will be back soon. Peace!**


	2. My Night And Shining Armor?

Chapter 2: My Night and Shining Armor?

**A/N: I'm back, sorry I'm late. Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm so happy to see my fellow reviews from my other stories, read this one too. You guys are awesome and words can't describe how much you guys make me happy. Thanks to everyone and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**No P.O.V**

"Hello Cecelia, Cecelia…" Gunther said singing my name like a song."

CeCe slowly opens her eyes looking at the man standing over me. At first, Gunther seemed like a blur to her, but after a while everything started to clear up.

"Oh thank heavens!" Tinka shouted clamping her hands together. "You're awake." She said.

CeCe continue to look up at Gunther, "Are you my night and shining armor?" she asked, daydreaming.

"Well! Why yes I am." Gunther replied with a dashing smile on his face.

"Am –I –in –Heaven too?" CeCe asked holding his hand.

Gunther looks down at their hands and holds on to it gently. "Tinka I think something wrong with her." He explained looking up at his sister.

"Let me see." Tinka said squatting down next to Gunther. "Tell me Cecelia, do you remember anything that we were talking about or the fact that you're a princess?" she asked talking to CeCe.

"Wait I'm a princess? Does that mean I get to wear my own crown and marry this gorgeous hunk of man over here?" CeCe asked winking her eye at Gunther. He smiled back at her, feeling really special. "Wait, wait, wait! What my name again?" she asked confused. At that moment, Gunther smile fades away in disappointment.

"Oh yeah, she's delusional!" Tinka shouted pulling back her sleeves.

"Tinka bell, what are you doing?" Gunther asked.

"I'm about to slap some sense back into her, that's what!" Tinka replied loudly.

"Why? I actually like this delusional Cecelia better than that arrogant, low class red headed Cecelia." Gunther explained putting on a smug look.

"Gunther, we can't bring her back to King Jonasson like this, he will have a goat!" Tinka explained.

"I guess you're right." Gunther said sighing. "Hurry up and get it over with." He said getting up and walking away.

"Okay, 1…2…3 _slaps!_" Tinka said slapping her hard across the face.

"Ouch!" CeCe screamed. She looks over at Tinka and holds her cheek. "Hey… why did you do that for?" she asked.

"Quick question, do you know your name?" Tinka asked.

"Ah yeah, my name is CeCe. Wait! Why are you asking me these questions and what are you two still doing in my house?" CeCe asked rudely.

"You mean –"Tinka glanced at Gunther, than returns her attention back on CeCe. "You don't remember anything we were talking about? About your father being King of Sweden and you being the rightful princess of our country?" She asked.

"Of course I do." CeCe replied. Tinka and Gunther glance over at each other with a grin on their faces. "And I don't believe you." She admitted.

Tinka was taken aback by her tone. "You really don't believe us?"

"That's what I said. You really think I'm going to listen to two crazy dressed weirdoes with horrible accents? You're telling me that I'm a princess and my father rules the country where you guys came from?" CeCe asked.

"This is coming from a girl wearing rags for clothes and lives pigs nest!" Gunther shouted.

CeCe mouth opens in horror, "How dare you! The both of you get out of my house right now!" she said trying to push them out.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Bye, bye, bay-bee!" Gunther yelled walking outside the door.

"Please CeCe, if you can just listen." Tinka said outside the door.

"Trust me, I've heard enough and if my father really wanted to see me, he wouldn't send two wacko's, down here to do it. Now bye, bye weirdoes don't let the door hit you on the face." CeCe said closing the door in their faces.

"Okay… maybe we should've given her the ring first and the letter her father left us to give to her." Tinka said.

"Oh great Tinka, you think about that now?" Gunther said shaking his head.

"I got distracted by her lack of remembering skills." Tinka said with a smug look on her face. "And what about you." She said crossing her arms and looking over at her brother.

"What about me?" Gunther repeated.

"This has much more to do with you then me. And I don't remember you doing much of anything, except insulting her." Tinka replied.

"Oh that! She deserved every word of it." Gunther said with a grin on his face.

"Oh really…So what are you going to tell mama and papa when you don't get our crown back? What are you going to tell our dear king Jonasson, when he find out Cecelia isn't coming because insulted his precious daughter?!" Tinka shouted.

Gunther was taken aback by her reaction, "Your right, I guess I was a little harsh."

"Good, I'm glad you admit that. That's the first step of becoming a great king." Tinka said.

"We have to come up with a plan." Gunther said rubbing two fingers against his chin.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V (The Next Day)**

I can't believe those weirdoes came to my house yesterday saying they were from Sweden. Then they were trying to feed me this bull crap about my father being some type of king and I'm their princess. I admit it was ecstatic to hear somebody else call me their princess. Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to become a princess and win beauty pageants. The closes I ever came to becoming princess was at my senior prom and I won that crown. I still wear that crown every day I wake up in the morning. I look in the mirror and act like I'm Miss USA, thanking all my fans, family and friends for voting for me. So I have a big imagination, but that's never going to stop me from being CeCe Jones the nutty nut ball of Chicago.

"CeCe, are you alright." Ty asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I fine." I replied taking a bit out of my pizza.

"What's really going on? I thought we were here to talk about Rocky? But all you did so far was zone out." he explained taking a sip of his soda.

"I am so sorry Ty, I just have a lot on my mind, but we can talk about Rocky." I said.

"You want to talk about it? Even though we broke a year ago, doesn't mean I will never have the time to talk about what's going on in CeCe world. I care about you a lot CeCe, I consider you my friend and sister." He said touch my hand.

"Thanks Ty, it means a lot to me." I said with a small smile on my face.

"No problem, so what's going on?" He asked.

"Some people came to my house yesterday, claiming they were from Sweden and that they know my father." I explained.

"Did they talk and look like they were from another country?" he asked.

"That was the crazy part, they did and that's what scared me." I replied

"Did they at least give you your father name?"

"Yes they did and as a matter of fact they said the right name." I explained.

"What did they tell you his name was?"

"J.J Jonasson is short for Johnse John Jonasson." I replied Ty eyes widen in shock. "The funniest thing about all of this was –"I chuckled. "You're ready for this one? It's a doozy. They said he was the king of Sweden and I'm there princess." I said cracking up.

"CeCe, Johnse john Jonasson is the king of Sweden." Ty said breaking the ice to me.

I looked at him in shock, "Oh shit! Are you kidding me, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Why should I have to tell you? Maybe if you stay up long enough in history class you would know that. How was I supposed to know J.J was short for Johnse John? He your father, I thought he was a regular deadbeat father like some of these man out here." He explained.

"So Gunther and Tinka weren't lying, I really am a princess!" I shouted in excitement.

"Yes you are and who are Gunther and Tinka?" he asked.

"Oh, the two weirdoes that came to my house yesterday." I replied.

"Is Tinka cute?" Ty asked with a flirty smile on his face.

"Yes, she is really pretty, even the brother was good looking. He was just a complete jerk." I replied.

"Hey…. I think you meet your prefect match!" Ty said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Ty." I said with a smile. "Hey!" I shouted realizing what he meant.

"I'm Gunther!" he yelled throwing out his arms.

"And I'm Tinka!" she yelled doing the same thing.

"And we are the Hessenheffers!" They both yelled walking in to Crusty's.

"Oh no!" I said ducking my head down.

"That's them?" Ty asked in shock.

I nodded as a reply.

"I wonder why you called them weirdoes. Hey… you were right, Tinka is really pretty." Ty said, smiling over at Tinka.

"How did they find this place?" I whispered, still ducking for cover.

"I don't know, but I'm about to call them over here." Ty replied.

"No Ty, don't call them over here. I'm not ready to talk –"

"Ay Gunther and Tinka!" Ty yelled weaving them over in our direction.

At first they glance at each other wondering how Ty even knew there name or why was he calling them over here. Then they started walking over to our table.

"Yes, so we know you?" Tinka asked.

"No you don't, but you do know my good friend CeCe. Come out from under the table CeCe." Ty said.

I slowly coming out from under the table and weave to them. "Hi guys… What brings you two here?"

"Well we were hungry and we didn't know where to eat, so we asked around and people suggested this pizza place." Tinka explained.

"Well you came to the right place sweetheart. Would you like to sit down?" Ty asked getting up, holding out a chair for Tinka.

"Why thank you." Tinka said sitting down. "And your name is?" Tinka asked with a smile on her face.

"Ty Blue." He replied kissing her hand.

Gunther sat next to me and didn't say a word about what happen yesterday. He didn't even say hi, what a self-centered jerk.

"Hi my name is Deuce. CeCe and Ty friend, what can I get you two?" Deuce asked.

"Well everything looks so good." Tinka said looking through the menu. "What would you recommend? Tinka asked looking up.

"Well there's the Wild Everything Deep Dish, it's the best in the house." Deuce explained with a smile on his face.

"We will take two of those!" Tinka said loudly.

"What kind of topping do you want on it?" Deuce asked.

"Well I don't know." Tinka said looking over at me. "Cecelia do you think you can help me out with this?" she asked.

"It's CeCe and yes I will help you." I explained. "Deuce just give them the meat eater, Swedish people love meat." I said.

"Okay…. What about drinks?" Deuce asked.

"Just give them the suicidal." I replied.

"But CeCe, you really want to give them that?" Ty asked concerned.

"Shut up Ty!" I said gritting through my teeth.

"Excuse me, hello!" Tinka shouted getting everyone attention. "What is the suicidal? It sounds –"

"It sounds preposterous! It's obvious CeCe is trying to poison us!" Gunther yelled.

Tinka glared at me.

"No it's not what you think Tinka. I'm not trying to poison you, because that would be ridiculous." I explained glaring at Gunther. He shakes his head in return.

"CeCe right, we drink it all the time out here." Ty agreed.

"So would somebody mind telling me what it is?" Tinka asked.

"It's a contraction of all the soda and juices mix in one." Deuce replied. I step on his foot really hard for telling them that.

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Deuce screamed.

"Oh sorry Deuce, I thought I saw a spider on your sneaker." I lied.

"They have spiders in here!" Gunther yelled getting up out of his seat in horror.

"Calm down brother twin, she said she thought she saw a spider." Tinka said.

"Wait you guys are twins?" Deuce asked.

"I don't like spider Tinka and you know that!" Gunther yelled.

"Calm down goat boy, I was only kidding, jeez." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh!" he said in relieved. "Don't ever kid like that with me or whatever you call it." Gunther tells me, taking his seat.

"We would like two of your suicidal drinks please." Tinka said with a grin on her face.

Gunther and I glare at each other, cross are arms over our chests and then look away from each other.

"Two suicidal drinks coming up!" Deuce said walking away.

"What a nice guy he was." Tinka said.

"Yeah he is, but I could be nicer." Ty said bitten his bottom lip.

"Excuse me commodore, what did you say your name was again?" Gunther asked.

"Ty Blue." Ty answers.

"I don't know if you know this, but do you think it's proper to flirt around with a girl, when her brother is sitting right next to you?" Gunther asked.

"Oh sorry man, I apologize! I didn't mean –"Ty didn't get to finish because Gunther cut him off.

"Save it! Let's go Tinka; I can't hang around with these peasants." Gunther said with venom in his voice.

"Hey! I know what that means, just because you come from another country, doesn't give you a right to call us peasants." Ty explained getting up.

"Ty please sit down and let me handle my brother." Tinka said. "Gunther I'm staying! I really like these people and if you want to leave then there the door!" Tinka shouted pointing to the door.

"But Tinka bell –"

"Gunther, I don't want to hear another word. Either you're staying or leaving?" Tinka explained.

Gunther rolls his eyes, "Staying."

"I like this girl! Tinka you are not in my top favorite 5 people." I said.

"I'm flatter… well hearing that from you anyways." Tinka said.

"It's no big deal; I am the princess of Sweden after all." I said flipping my hair.

"So you believe us?" Tinka asked in excitement.

I nodded in reply.

"Oh goodie! You heard that Gunther? CeCe believes us!" Tinka yelled.

"I like that your calling me CeCe, this day just keeps getting better and better." I said with a smile.

"Oh what joy?" Gunther said sarcastically. "As long as I don't have to apologize for anything." Gunther mumbled under his breath.

"So it's settle, CeCe we will teach you all about your Sweden and how to be a princess." Tinka explained.

"Awesome, but wait….is it hard to be a princess?" I asked.

"At first, but you'll get the hang of it, I promise." Tinka said.

"Woo, so this means I get to meet a prince?" I asked.

"Yes you do, as a matter of fact he's –"Tinka didn't get to finish because I cut her off.

"Oh great, if I ever meet him, I hope he becomes my night and shining armor. I always wanted one of those guys to pick me up and swipe me off my feet." I said daydreaming again.

"It's funny because the prince of Sweden is sitting right next to you." Tinka said breaking the ice.

I glance over at Gunther and he grins at me. "You're joking me right?"

"I'm not a joke; my brother is really the prince of Sweden and the only one to be exact." Tinka explained.

I glance at him again.

"That what's sup man. You're really a prince? I wasn't expecting that." Ty said.

"Well yes I am!" Gunther said with a charming smile. "And by the way CeCe, I look magnificent on a horse." Gunther said running his fingers through his hair.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"So if he's a prince, then you're a princess also?" I asked Tinka.

"Yes, but you're the rightful princess of Sweden and the kings daughter. We are not in any kind of way related to you, so don't worry." Tinka explained.

"I'm not, trust me." I said.

"Here you go guys, 2 deep dishes and 2 suicidal drinks." Deuce said putting the food and drinks down on the table.

"Holy cow! Talk about heart attack. What is this, may I ask? Gunther asked in shock.

"Yes there's a lot of food here and apparently a lot of bread." Tinka said picking up the pizza.

"We call that a deep crusted pizza and the people love it!" Deuce said nodding his head.

"Yes you will love it guys, it's one of my favorites." I explained.

"Minds too, try it." Ty said.

Gunther and Tinka take a bite out of there pizza.

"Mm! I love it! This is the best American food I ever tasted." Tinka said taking another bit.

"See I knew you two would love it." Deuce said.

"It is really delicious; maybe even better then Gram mama cooking." Gunther said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Deuce said patting Gunther on the shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Gunther said looking at his hand.

"Oh sorry." Deuce said taking his hand off

"I think your right Gunther. Now let me try the suicidal." Tinka said taking a drink. "That even good as well, Gunther try it." She said.

Gunther takes a slip and then automatically spit it out.

"Hey! You got suicidal all over me!" I yelled.

"Water, water!" Gunther yelled.

"What happen?" Ty asked.

"Gunther can't take a lot of sugar. Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to drink it." Tinka replied.

"Here your father man." Deuce said passing Gunther over a glass of water.

Gunther gulps down all of the water. "Has anybody ever heard of sugar rush and diabetes?"

"No but I heard about sugar wasted! I sugar wasted all the time." I replied.

"That explains your hipperness and your lack of ability to function straight." Gunther said with a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, are you calling my crazy? Because I'm not crazy!" I shouted.

"Here we go again." Ty said shaking his head.

"Well that's my que to leave, see you later guys." Deuce said walking away.

"Guys no fighting! I want to enjoy my delicious deep dish in piece." Tinka explained. "By the way CeCe, your father told me to give you this." Tinka said pulling out a box.

"What is this?" I asked taking the box from her hand.

"It's a gift from your father and a letter should be in there also." Tinka replied.

I open up box and got a surprise inside, it was a beautiful heart shape diamond ring. "Tinka this right is beautiful." I said.

"Your father knew you would love it. It was once belong to your mother." Tinka said.

"Well I will cherish it with all my heart." I said putting it on.

"Gunther was supposed to give it to you, but that didn't happen." Tinka said.

Gunther chuckled, "Tinka bell, may I talk to you in private please."

"Yes, sure Gunther." Tinka said getting out of her seat. "Be right back." She said walking away with Gunther.

At the bottom of the box, there was a letter folded up inside. So I open it up and started to read it.

_Dear Cecelia, Words can't explain how horrible I been feeling for the last 18 years. I know you're probably upset with me, but when you hear my reason you will understand why I choose this life over you. Cecelia I'm a coward and is been that way ever since I was a little boy. My family comes from royalty and I never wanted this type of life. When I got older, I left Sweden to live a life in America. I attended a university out there in Chicago when I was 17 and there I meet you mother. We were young and in love, we even got married at 19. We lived together for 2 years into my father calls me to tell me, I needed to come back Sweden quickly. Of course I didn't tell my parents about my now pregnant wife, but it had to be done. When we got there, my father and mother told me all about me becoming king. They did tell me what happen to the rightful air and how she got dethrone. Then is accrued to me that this princess was only trying to live the life I was living right now. This is the same girl my father wanted me to marry, but we both fell in love with other people. My father didn't want me to let him down, and like an idiot I let you and your mother down picking the throne over my wife and child. She gave birth to you at only 7 months pregnant from stress, left me and moved back to Chicago. I suffered every day of my life thinking about you two. You guys mean the world to me and that's why I never married again. Did we get a divorce? Yes we did, but my heart will always belong to your mothers. I hope you understand where I'm coming from cupcake and I hope you forgive me for the way I treated you. You are the crown princess of Sweden, Princess Cecelia Alexandra Jonasson. I hope see you with Gunther and Tinka, we have something to discuss. Love J.J. Jonasson._

Tears fell down my face; this was the most depression thing I ever had to read. Am I ready to face my father, the king of Sweden? If I am what would I say to him, better yet, how would I act when I meet him? And that princess my father was talking about; is that Gunther and Tinka mother? There so many things I want to learn, there's only one way to find out and that is to fullfill my duty as a princess.

"You alright CeCe?" Ty asked.

"Yes I fine." I replied wiping away the tears.

Gunther and Tinka joins us at the table again.

"Tinka!" I said getting her attention. "And Gunther!" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "I'm ready to become a princess and go to Sweden with you guys." I explained.

They both look at me with wide eyes, "Really?!"

"Yes really." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, we will start fresh and early tomorrow." Tinka said.

"Okay!" I said, than look over at Gunther. "Is that good enough for you Gunther?" I asked him.

"I guess." Gunther replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Then it's done, we start bright and early tomorrow." I said.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now; I hope you guys liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up next week.**


	3. From Nada To Princess

Chapter 3: From Nada to Princess

**A/N: I don't have much to say for today, but thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

I got out of bed that next morning extra early then my usual time. Then I when to the kitchen to make me some breakfast and Rocky came in through the window.

"Hey CeCe." Rocky said sadly, walking over to me

I got up out of my seat quickly, excited to see my friend for the first time in a couple of days. "Oh hey Rocky!" I weave to her. "No hey, hey, hey?" I asked.

She ran over to me and gave me this big hug, like she hasn't seen me in years. "I am so sorry CeCe." She sobs. "I miss you so much and I should've never blamed you for someone else's mistake." She explained whipping her tears away.

"It's okay Rocky, I forgive you and we all make mistakes. We need to sit down and talk about something really important though." I explained.

"Okay, then let's talk." She replied taking a seat at the couch.

I walk over to the couch taking a seat right next to her. Then I take a deep breath ready to tell her about my new discovery. "You see Rocky, I –"

_Knock, Knock!_

Rocky looks over at the door then back at me. "Do you want me to go get that? You know what don't even worry about it, it's the least I could do." Rocky said getting up and opening up the front door.

"I'm Gunther!" he shouted throwing his hands out.

"And I'm Tinka!" she shouted doing the same thing.

"And we are the Hessenheffer!" they both shouted at ones.

I shake my head.

Rocky eyes widen, she screams from the top of her lungs and closes the door on their faces. "What –the –hell –was –that?" she asked breathing heavy.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, you have to open the door first." I explained.

"You know them? I mean I'm sorry I've been ignoring you for the past couple of days, but that doesn't mean to go out and find a couple of weirdoes to hang out with." She complained.

"Okay they may be weirdoes, but there's more to them then just that." I explained walking over to the door. "My father sent them here." I said with a small smile.

Rocky mouth opens up in shock, "Your father sent them?"

"Yes he did." I replied opening up the door.

"It's about time!" Tinka shouted walking inside.

"I don't know whose worst, you or your scary marry looking friend." Gunther explained walking into the house.

"Sorry guys it was an automatic reaction. Anyways, guys this is my best friend Rocky and Rocky this is Gunther and Tinka.

Rocky giggles and weaves, "Hi guys, it's nice to me you."

"Hello Rocky, you look a lot like the other guy we met yesterday. What was his name, Ty Blue?" Tinka asked.

"Oh yeah, that's my older brother and we just live up stairs." Rocky replied pointing to the ceiling.

"Oh that's wonderful." Tinka said with a smile.

"Does your apartment look as shabby as this one?" Gunther asked.

"Okay that's it Gunther, if you say one more word about my mother's apartment, I swear help me god. Either you can leave out here on your own or in an ambulance? Either way works for me." I said pointing to the door.

"I was only like kidding, can't you take a joke?" he asked.

"Not from you pretty boy." I replied.

"Oh so you admit it, you think I'm pretty?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Pretty gay, that's what you are." I replied with a chuckle.

"How dare you, I do not have romantic relations with any type of man of any kind." Gunther said turning red.

"It's true! Gunther is one of the top 10 best looking bachelors in Sweden." Tinka explained.

"No…Really….I would've never thought." I said be sarcastic.

"Me neither." Rocky said laughing and I laughed along with her.

"Laugh now, but if you lived in Sweden your whole entire life, both of you would worship the grounds I walk on." Gunther argued.

"I don't worship any ground Gunther, I'm a princess and you're supposed to worship the grounds I walk on." I explained.

Rocky looked over at me with wide eyes, "You're a what?" she asked.

"That's what I meant to tell you Rocky. Just the other day I found out I was a princess. That's when these two showed up." I explained looking at Gunther and Tinka.

"But how?" she asked.

"Remember I said my father was J.J. Jonasson?" I asked.

"Yes I do, you mean to tell me, that your father is King Johnse John Jonasson?" Rocky asked.

I nodded with a smile.

"Wow! I would've never guessed that and the clues are all right there." Rocky said excitedly.

"Me neither, but I'm a princess and these two are his…" I trailed off.

"We're his massagers, but Gunther and I are also a princess and a prince. No relations to Jonasson." Tinka explained.

"Oh my god, if you're a princess CeCe and he's a prince, then that means you two will get married." Rocky said. Gunther and Tinka glanced over at each other in worry. "Ha, ha! This is priceless." She said laughing.

I make a weak chuckle, "What are you talking about Rocky? I don't have to marry Gunther. Gunther and I can't even stand the sight of each other, so how would it even work out?"

"CeCe, you don't know the law out there in Sweden, do you?" Rocky asked.

"Of course she doesn't know the law Rocker." Tinka said.

Rocky glance at her, "its Rocky not Rocker."

"Potato patata, who cares!" Tinka shouted. "We will tell you everything later, but for now keep it on the hush, hush." Tinka whispered in Rocky ear, then sneaking a $50 dollar bill in her hand.

"What Rocky was trying to say is, Sweden has a law and the royal families have to live by it. Which you don't have to necessarily marry Gunther, but you can marry someone else of the royal family." Tinka explained.

Gunther put on a fake smile, "Tinka what are you doing?" he asked gritting through his teeth.

"I'm trying to save are asses, that what." She whispers back.

"Oh that find then, maybe I can meet my prince charming somewhere in Sweden." I said excitedly.

"Yeah, that too, all except for me… let's gets out of here before you miss your hair appointment." Gunther said walking out the front door and slamming it behind him.

I look over at Tinka, "What's his problem?"

"Oh nothing, it's just Gunther bring Gunther. Any ways, CeCe you get ready and we'll meet you down stair." Tinka replied rushing out the front door.

"That was extremely weird." I said shaking my head.

"Yes it was...will you excuse me CeCe." Rocky said, walking out the front door also.

I look around me realizing that everyone was gone. "Okay it is me or has everyone suddenly gone mad?"

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid!" I yelled kicking the trashcan outside.

"Gunther, is everything alright?" Tinka asked walking over to me.

I glared at her, "No! Everything is not alright Tinka. Why would you tell her that rubbish?!" I shouted.

"I was only looking out for us Gunther! Even if it means lying to her, I was only doing my job!" she shouted upset.

"Well you're doing a horrible job at it! And ones she fine out that this was all a lie, she may never want to marry me and that means I won't ever get my family throne back." I explained.

"It sounds to me like you care about CeCe more than our family throne." She said, cleaning your nails.

"That sounds like it to me." Rocky said from behind us.

"Oh great, now her friend knows everything." Gunther said rolling his eyes.

"I may have heard and know what's going on, but who's to said I wouldn't help you guys out?" Rocky explained.

"You will seriously help us out, after we lied to your best friend?" Tinka asked.

"Finally an American girl that has brains." Gunther said.

"Why thank you Gunther." Rocky said with a smile. "Here the thing, I want in on this scandal you two are trying to pull."

"What the catch?" Tinka asked.

"You let me join you on this trip to Sweden for the summer and I'll make sure CeCe marries Gunther." Rocky explained.

"I like this girl Gunther." Tinka said. "We except, you can accompany us."

"Really?" Rocky asked in excitement. "Thanks guys, this means a lot to me. I can't wait to see Sweden city's, visit the theaters there, eat swish food and meet a nice guy that will help me get over my break up with Deuce." Rocky explained.

"Deuce!" My sister and I shouted.

"You mean the shout stubby one with the thick eyebrows?" I asked with a smug look on my face.

Rocky nods.

"I'm sorry, but what do you see in him?" Tinka asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Rocky sighed.

Tinka and I stare at her, "Yes we do!"

"Well Deuce and I have been friends since pre-school and as the years pass by, we fell in love. We've been dating for almost 4 years now, but he broke up with me last Friday, all because I'm going away to college in New York." Rocky said.

"Wow! That's kind of sad." Tinka said.

"Yeah it is." I agreed.

Tinka smiled, "Well your searching days are over, because I got the prefect guy for you."

"Oh really, what's his name?" Rocky asked with a smile.

"Bobchka! He's our cousin and he also had a twin sister name Grinkle." Tinka said.

"Well his name is different." Rocky said with a small chuckle.

"Trust me, you'll like him, he also has brains and I consider him as my best friend." I explained.

"He's also dashingly handsome and very charming with blond hair and blue eyes like Gunther." Tinka said.

"So he looks like you?" Rocky asked me.

"Not so much, because I look better." I replied with a grin on my face.

"Okay, so I can't wait to meet him then." Rocky said.

"I'm here!" CeCe yelled appearing in front of the door. "Your royal majesty awaits." She said throwing out her arms.

"I like to kick her in the kishka." I whispered to Rocky.

"CeCe, I think I'm supposed to say that." Tinka said.

"I know...I just always wanted to say that." CeCe said with a grin on her face.

"Yup! you two are prefect for each other." Rocky said to Gunther.

I glared at her, "How so?"

"So is everyone ready to go, my kingdom is waiting for me." CeCe asked.

"Yeah let's go, we only have 15 minute left to get to the beauty salon." I said looking at my watch.

"Oh my god! Where going to be late and it's all because of me." CeCe complained.

"No worries, because we'll be riding in style." Tinka said blowing a whistle. At that moment a limo appears in front of us. CeCe was taken aback by this and her mouth drop 4 feet below the ground.

"Close your mouth CeCe, it's not very lady like." I tell her.

"This is awesome! Let's get in, what are we waiting for." CeCe said running over to the limo. "Rocky are you coming?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here CeCe. I will just catch up with you later okay." Rocky explained.

"Okay love you bye, bye." CeCe blew her a kiss getting inside the limo.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

"Where's my princess!" Don Ross asked.

"I'm right here." I replied stepping forward.

He grabs my face and moves it side by side. "Darling you are absolutely beautiful."

I grin, "Well thank you."

"Nothing needed to change expect for your hairstyle." Don Ross said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked feeling my hair.

"Everything darling, the bangs, the curls, it just all wrong and not you." He replied.

"Trust him CeCe; the man knows what he doing." Tinka said.

"And I paid for it, so enjoy." Gunther said patting me on the arm.

"Darling, we will grow out your bangs, straightening your hair and lightening up those highlights." Don Ross explained.

2 hour later

"No I want her make up to be lighter, much lighter!" he yelled.

"Yes Don." The girl replied trying to fix my make-up.

"No… move… you're doing it all wrong darling, Now let me do!" He yelled again, smacking the girl's hand

1 hour later

"I turn a beautiful girl from nada into a beautiful princess over 3 hours. I present to you a princess." Don Ross said.

I walk out of the backroom, with cherry blond straight hair, perfectly light coated make up on my face and a grin to match. Gunther and Tinka looked at me in shock; they couldn't believe the results that were right in front of them.

"So how do I look guys?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous CeCe; you absolutely take my breath away." Tinka replied.

"Gunther what do you think?" I asked.

He stared at me in shock not saying a word.

"Gunther, CeCe is talking to you!" Tinka shouted.

Gunther blinks a few times before he answered, "Um… you look amazing CeCe." He said chuckling. "I'm glad my money didn't go too wasted…I mean –Your one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen before my eyes." He blushed.

I smiled and blushed, "thanks Gunther."

"No problem Du är vacker." He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Don Ross, you made me beautiful." I said.

"No problem darling. When you become queen, make sure you put in a good word for me, okay." Don Ross said. "Come back again!"

"Queen?" I whispered to myself.

"Come on CeCe." Tinka said.

"Where we're going now?" I asked.

"To the hotel suite where Gunther and I stay at. All the clothes I picked out for you are there." Tinka explained.

"You mean to tell me, I have to dress like you two?" I asked with a smug look.

"Why is that a problem? So what if we wear different clothing then you do." Gunther explained.

"CeCe, are way of style is a lot like people in England." Tinka said.

"Oh cool, let's go then." I said getting into the limo.

"Gunther I saw you drooling in the salon over CeCe and that was very unexpected of you." Tinka said with a smirk on her face.

"Tinka I don't drool, remember that." He said getting inside the limo.

* * *

**(At the hotel)**

"Oh my god, this is so cute!" I shouted.

"I told you, that you'll like them." Tinka said.

"You were right Tinka; I love all of these outfits and these shoes." I said in excitement.

"Guys I'm going to the Popeye's across the street. Does anyone want anything?" Tinka asked.

"How do you know about Popeye's?" I asked.

"Please, Gunther and I have been eaten there in the past couple of days." Tinka replied.

"Bring me a 2 piece chicken special." I said.

"Yes and I'll have the 3 piece special." Gunther said.

"Right away, I'll see you guys in a few." Tinka said leaving the suite.

"So CeCe." Gunther said.

"Yes Gunther?" I answered.

"We haven't really got to know each other, so tell me about you?"

"Well, I was born in Sweden, raised out here, I'm a natural blond, I love to dance and by the way, I'm very good at it. My favorite color is orange, I love pizza, going shopping and every now and then, I like to sing."

"Wow! That's a lot CeCe, more than I needed to know."

"I know, now tell me about you."

"I was born and raised in Sweden, my favorite color is yellow because I like my colors shiny, my favorite food is gulasto, I love shopping, sports, designing, cooking, and I train horses."

"I was right… you are completely different from other guys."

"But I happy with the way I am." Gunther said with a weak smile.

"Well obviously girls love you out there, so that's saying something."

"Not all girls, but your right. In the long run, I really don't have time for girlfriends."

"Why? You could've fooled me. I thought you have plenty of girlfriends."

He shakes his head, "A few flings here or there, nothing personal."

"Oh!" was all I could say.

"What about you, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah just ones, I when out with Ty for a year." I explained.

"You what?!" Tinka shouted coming into the room.

"I'm dated Ty for a year, what does it matter?" I asked.

"Oh… it doesn't, I was just asking." Tinka lied.

"So that was your ex-boyfriend I met yesterday?" Gunther asked.

"Yes Gunther, anything else?" I asked with a smile.

Gunther shakes his head, "No nothing at all, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower now." He said going into the bathroom.

"Okay, ones again, what's his problem?" I asked confused.

"I seriously do not know CeCe." Tinka lied.

**(At Rocky House)**

"Oh my god, you look hot!" Rocky shouted.

"Thank you Rocky." I replied.

"Whoever did your hair did you justice." Ty said shaking his head.

"Thanks Ty, it means a lot coming from you. So anyways, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with me to Sweden for the summer."

"Hell yeah, I'll get started on packing up now." Ty said getting up.

"I can't wait!" Rocky yelled walking over to me. "We are going to have so much fun this summer."

"Yes I know!" I replied excitedly. "But what about Deuce?" I asked.

"What about him? He made it clear that we were nothing more than friends, so it's time for me to move on." Rocky explained. "Plus, I get to meet a really cute guys out there." She said excitedly.

"Yeah me too!" I said jumping up and down with her.

"Yeah you too CeCe." She said with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, thanks for reading guys. If you're wondering what Du är vacker means, it means beautiful in Sweden. Next chapter will be much better I promise, we will have another look at CeCe diary report and the gang will be on their way to Sweden. Anyways review and let me know what you think and I will see you guys maybe this weekend or next week. Peace!


	4. Welcome to Sweden

Chapter 4: Welcome to Sweden

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V.**

_Dear Diary, Hey it me again and I'm back with another dairy report. I hope you're ready for this one because it's big? I recently found out I was the crown princess of Sweden. Isn't that fantastic? Because I feel like I became the luckiest girl in the world. My father invited me to stay at the palace for the summer. He even booked me a private jet plane just to arrive into Sweden safely and now I'm on the plane on my way to Stockholm, Sweden. Yes of course I'm a little nervous, but that's not going to stop me from seeing my father and exploring the life I once was supposed to live. My best friends Rocky and Ty are coming with me to Sweden because I ask them to accompany me on this trip for the summer. I told my mom where I was going and she was completely shock at first, but then again she didn't try to stop me and that's what scared me. Reason why, because my mother would normally put her foot down, especially if I'm going to another country to see my father. As for the twins Gunther and Tinka, they've been teaching me everything I need to know about being a lady and a princess, well mostly Tinka for the most part. Gunther on the other hand, has been giving me the cold shoulder lately and he hasn't said much unless someone is speaking directly to him. I don't know what his problem is but he needs to seriously get a handle on his life. So you see diary, my life is a total bombshell and I'm love it. Into next time, from yours truly CeCe. _

The Announcement, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, this plane will land at Stockholm, Sweden least then 10 minute. Please take your seat and wait patiently into the plane has landed. Thanks for riding and have a wonderful day."

"Oh god it's about time!" Rocky sigh. "It felt like we've been on this plane forever." She said.

"Rocky it's only been 9 hours and the plane ride wasn't even that long." I explained putting my diary away.

"I'm surprise your even up CeCe. You're usually the main one that would still be sleep by now." She explained.

"Thank god she not, CeCe sound like a monster truck when sleeps." Ty said in relief.

"For your information Ty, CeCe Jonasson does not snore." I argued.

"Yes you do!" Everyone shouted on the plane, including Gunther.

"Hey!" I yelled looking around at everyone.

"Aw…CeCe." Rocky sigh, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be like that, the truth had to come out sooner or later." She grinned.

"Can it Rocky!" I shouted getting up. "I'm going to the bathroom." I tell her. I started to walk to the back of the plane, when the plane started to shake. I fell backwards into Gunther lap while he was sitting down in his seat. He held me tightly and stared at me in surprise. I stared into those beautiful eyes of his and to be honest, I never realize how blue his eyes were before into now.

Gunther clears his throat, "You do realize that you're not supposed to be out of your seat when the plane is landing right?" he asked corking his eyebrow at me.

I blink a couple of times before I answer, "Yeah, duh! I totally forgot." I replied getting up. "Any way's…I'm just going to go back to my seat now." I said pointing to the front.

Gunther nodded with a smirk, "You do that Cecelia." He said. I turn around and walk back over to my seat again.

"You know what, that was the quickies I ever seen you go to the bathroom CeCe. Any other day, you would say in the bathroom forever." Ty said.

"Yeah that was…too quick. Did you even go to the bathroom CeCe?" Rocky asked looking over at me.

"I sigh, "No I didn't, I'll just wait to we get to the palace."

"Did something happen between you and Gunther back there?" Rocky whispered.

"When the plane started to shake I fell back into Gunther and we kind of shared a moment or that's at least what I thought it was." I admitted.

Rocky squeals, "Are you serious?"

"Rocky keep it down and yes." I replied.

"So get to know him a little better, I mean he is the only prince of Sweden." Rocky said with a small smile.

"Oh no, differently not! Gunther and I will never workout, I can't even have a normal conversation without him getting an attitude or giving me the silent treatment. So the answer is no, I want nothing more to do with Gunther then he wants to do with me." I explained.

Rocky narrowed her eyes at me, "How do you know if he likes you or not?"

I glared at her, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

"You heard me CeCe, how do you know if he likes you or not, especially if you didn't even try?" She asked.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Rocky, the answer is still no and Gunther can kiss my kishka for all I care." I replied.

"Guys where here, we should probably get going." Ty explained getting up.

* * *

(Stockholm's Palace)

"Welcome to Sweden your highness and friends. My name is Aina and I will be your adviser for the rest of your stay. If you need anything at all, don't be afraid to give me a buzz." She explained.

"Thank you Aina, this place is very beautiful by the way." I said with a smile.

"Well of course it is your highness and it's also your home too." Aina explained. "Now if you excuse, David will now show you all to your room and Cecelia I will come get you to meet your father for lunch in a hour." She said.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll be waiting."

She nodded with a smile and walks away.

"So are you excited about finally meeting your father?" Rocky asked holding my arm.

I took a deep breath, "Yes I am, very excited and a little nervous."

"Guy's, this is my room." Ty said getting our attention. "I'm going to get unpack and I'll see you girls in a few alright."

"Alright Ty, see you in a few." Rocky replied weaving to him. He walks into his guest bedroom and we continued to follow David down the hall.

"Princess Cecelia, your room awaits." David said opening the doors for me. My room had to be one of the biggest rooms in the palace. I mean whoa, can you say fit for a princess because this is differently more than what I could wish for.

"Wow CeCe! Your room is amazing." Rocky said looking around with her mouth open.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied looking around.

"Madam, please let me take you to your room next." David tells Rocky.

"Oh you can call me Rocky." she said. The butler David just stared at her. "Or Miss Blue would be better." she blushed.

"Well Miss Blue, please let me escort you to your room." David said showing her the door.

"I guess I'll see you in a little while CeCe." Rocky explained leaving the room.

"Later Rocky!" I shouted to her.

I look around one more time before falling back into the bed feeling the fabric of my nice fluffy pillows. God only know how happy I am to be here right now. It's like a dream come true for every girl that ever wish to become a princess.

"Hello CeCe." Tinka said coming into my room.

I sit up on my bed looking over at her. "Oh hey Tinka." I replied.

"How are you adjusting to your new bedroom?" she asked with a smile.

"It's wonderful Tinka, god I love this place already." I said walking over to my closet and opening it. "Whoa!" I shouted. I glance over at Tinka in shock, "Dude, have you seen my closet?" I asked her.

"Of course I did, I'm the one that pick out your clothes. You see CeCe, designing is what I do for a living besides work at the castle. I even have my own clothing store in Stockholm." She explained with a smile.

"That's incredible Tinka." I tell her.

"Why thanks you." She said flipping her hair with a grin on her face.

"This closet is bigger than me and my mom room put together." I explained.

""That's because it's also your changing room and the place where we keep all your crowns and jewelry." Tinka said.

My eyes widen, "I –I own my very own crowns and Jewelry?"

"Yes you do, follow me." She said walking though the closet. She pulls out a remote and points it at a wall. The wall opens up and diamonds appears in front of my eyes. There had to be about 50 or more pieces of Jewelry there. I also saw the diamond crowns Tinka was talking about.

"Oh my god! I died and gone to heaven." I said in shock.

"I'm glad you like them CeCe." She said.

"I really do Tinka, thanks you." I said giving her a hug.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Gunther asked walking inside.

"Excuse me." I said getting Gunther attention. "Did I say you can just walk into my closet?" I asked.

Gunther bites his tongue, "No you didn't my apologies." He replied walking out of the closet.

"You know Gunther doesn't mean any harm right?" Tinka asked me.

"Please Tinka; Gunther has been nothing but a royal pain in the butt lately." I tell her.

Tinka was taking back by this, "Like you are right now?"

"I am not a pain in the butt." I argued.

Tinka rolls her eyes, "You could've fooled me because you and Gunther are exactly alike."

"Gunther and I have nothing in common!" I shouted. "Hold on, my phone is ringing Tinka." I said picking it up. "Hey Deuce!" I answered.

"Hey CeCe, where are you guys?" Deuce asked.

"Didn't Ty or Rocky tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked confused.

"Where in Sweden for the rest of the summer Deuce." I replied sadly.

"But –but I thought it was just you going there for the summer?" he asked stuttering.

"No…I asked Ty and Rocky to come with me and the only reason I didn't ask you is because you have to work." I explained.

"Oh okay, that makes since." He replied sadly.

"Are you okay Deuce?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I hope you guys enjoy your trip and tell Rocky I said hi." He explained.

"I will Deuce, just make sure you call me sometimes okay." I said.

"I will, anyways my uncle is making me run the business today so I'll talk to you soon." Deuce said.

"Okay then, bye." I said.

"Bye!" he said dryly hanging up the phone.

"Was that Rocky ex-boyfriend?" Tinka asked.

"Yea it was…wait how do you know about Deuce?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her.

"Well Rocky told me all about her break up with Deuce and I couldn't resist myself by helping her find someone new." She admitted.

I look at her sideway, "Are you hooking Rocky up with Gunther?"

"Yes! I mean no, that's not what I meant!" she shouted putting her hands out in defends.

I put on a fake smile, "Will you excuse me." I said walking out of my closet.

Tinka eyes lit up, "Oh goodness, what have I done. CeCe wait come back!" she yelled chasing after me.

I walk out of my room and see Gunther stand at the end of the hall talking to David the butler. So I marched over to him in my new Burberry designer heels. I can't believe Rocky is the reason why Gunther has been giving me the cold shoulder. Well you know what? I'm going to give Mr. So call popularity a piece of my mind. Obviously I got their attention with my ability to walk extremely fast in heels, because Gunther eyes widen in surprise and he looked at me with so much confusion.

"May I help you your highness?" David asked me.

"No thank you David." I replied smiling at him. I glared at Gunther and got in his face. "Gunther Hessenheffer, you are the most, sleaziest, manipulative, conceited, self-center guy I've ever met in my entire life and guess what?" I asked him.

He stared at me in anger, "What's that?" he replied gritting through his teeth.

"I loathed you Gunther Hessenheffer!" I shouted slapping him hard across the face. "Now good day!" I nodded then marched away. Gunther held his cheek in shock not understanding what he did wrong.

"Oh dear, your highness please wait!" David shouted after me.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

I was looking at my red cheek in the mirror, not understanding what I did so wrong for CeCe to slap me like that. Yeah, I could be a pain in the butt sometime, but what gives her the right to put her hands on me. Does this have something to do with what I said to her on the plane? I was only trying to help her and tell her about the rules.

"Where did CeCe go?" Tinka asked out of breath.

"I turned around and glared at my sister, "What did you tell her Tinka?!" I yelled.

"I am so sorry Gunther; I made a mistake by telling her I was getting you together with her best friend Rocky, when I was really trying to say our cousin Bobchka." She explained.

I punch my fist against the wall, "You imbecile!"

"What! How dare you call me a retard Gunther? I am your sister twin and I am not an imbecile, so you will treat me with respect!" she shouted.

"Then why in holy goats would you tell her that rubbish?" I asked.

"She got me confused Gunther, she asked me who I was hooking Rocky up with and your name came out of her mouth. I said yes quickly without thinking and when I tried to change it up she already left." She explained.

"Oh, so she jealous?" I asked with a grin creeping up on my face.

"I guess so, if that's what you want to call it then yes." Tinka said. Her eyes lit up, "Wait just a second, CeCe is jealous and this is good news for the both of us."

"To right you are sister twin." I replied.

"You know what else Gunther, we should continue to make CeCe jealous and have her think you can have any girl you want." She said.

"But what about to lunch with king Jonasson in a half-hour, isn't he going to tell CeCe all about the engagement and becoming queen of our country?" I asked.

"Gunther dear brother of mine, don't worry your little head about that. We did what king Jonasson asked us to do and now things need to be handled in our own way. We might even need Ty and Rocky help on this." She replied.

"Rocky already knows the plan." I tell her.

"But Ty doesn't and he does know CeCe very well." She said.

"Oh yes, how could've I forgotten. They used to suck each other faces off." I said shaking my head.

"CeCe said they're nothing merely more than two friends who think of themselves as brother and sister just like us." She said.

I snorted, "Please, save it Tinka. I'm not in for CeCe and her lies."

Tinka crosses her arms and smirks at me. "Is this the reason why you've been giving CeCe the silent treatment?"

"No!" I lied. "Why would you ever think that? It's just most of the time CeCe could be slightly annoying." I explained.

"That's rubbish and you know it Gunther." She taunted.

I looked at my watch, "Well…look at the time, lunch start in 6 minute, we should get going chop-chop." I said walking out of my room.

* * *

(Brunch outside in Stockholm Garden)

"Hello Gunther." King Jonasson said shaking my hand.

"Good afternoon, your majesty." I said shaking his hand in return.

"Where is my lovely daughter Cecelia?" he asked.

"She should be on her now your majesty." Tinka replied.

"The good news and I'm honored that you two even got her to come up here." King Jonasson explained.

Tinka giggled, "Don't be silly J.J. you don't have to thank us."

I snorted, "Your majesty you don't even know the half of it."

"King Johnse." Aina said getting everyone attention. "I present to you, your highness Cecelia Alexandra Jonasson."

CeCe appears in front of us and her father gets up anxiously to see his daughter for the first time in 17 years. "My dearest beautiful Cecelia, my I have you grown." He said giving his daughter a hug.

"Hello father." CeCe said with a smile.

"Cecelia did you dye your hair? I could've sworn you were blond the last time I saw you yes." He said.

"Yeah, I dye it when I was 13, I hope that's not going to be a problem for you." she explained.

"Of course not darling, you look beautiful and you look like your mother." He said.

CeCe blushed.

"Come and take a seat." He said pulling out a chair next to me.

"Thank you your majesty." CeCe said glaring at me.

"Please darling, call me papa okay?" the king smiled.

CeCe nodded, "Okay."

"Cecelia I don't know if you know this, but do you know why you are here today?" the king asked.

"Well to meet you of course, at least that's what I thought." She replied.

"True, but there is more to that then what meets the eyes." He said.

"What do you mean father?" she asked.

"Cecelia, your papa is sick." He replied.

"How sick? You mean sick as in you got the flu sick or sick as in you'll be dead soon sick." CeCe asked.

"The second half of it." He replied sadly.

"I don't get it, why are you telling me this now?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I need you to take over as queen of Sweden before I die. I was always going to tell you, but during the course of years I got diagnose with kidney cancer and that's why I'm telling you now." He explained.

"I can't breathe, I can't believe you are doing this to me and most of all I can't believe you're dying and I just met you." She complained sobbing.

"I know sweetheart, this is hard on me too. I made a promise to myself and that see my daughter again before I die." He said. "And now you're here standing right in front of me. All I have of you is the pictures your mother sent to me over the years in memory of you. She stopped sending my pictures when you became a teenager and that broke my heart Cecelia."

CeCe glared at Tinka and I, "You guys new about this and didn't bother to tell me?"

"CeCe, it wasn't our place to tell you." Tinka replied.

"Tinka right, I asked them not to say anything because it was only right for me to tell you the truth." The king said.

"So you want me to run a country all by myself?" CeCe asked crossing her arms.

"No, I want you to run the country with someone that was born and raised here. Someone from the royal family and knows Sweden's history. Cecelia, ever since you were a baby, the king before me declared an arranged marriage between you and his grandson."

"And who is this grandson may I ask?" CeCe asked.

"You're sitting right next to him. Gunther Hessenheffer is your future husband and king of Sweden" He replied.

She glanced over at me in horror, "You two lied to me? You both had me believe that I could marry anyone I wanted, but it was just a big price piece for you guys."

"CeCe, if you're going to be mad at someone then blame me. Gunther didn't have anything to do with it. It was me that set you up to believe you can marry whoever you want." Tinka explained.

"Save it blonde!" she tells Tinka. "And you!" she yelled glaring at me again. "I will never marry you, so you can just go to hell!" she runs off.

"Cecelia wait!" I shouted chasing after her.

Tinka was about to get up and follow suit but the king stops her in track.

"Tinka, please let them work things out on their own, you did enough." The king explained.

Tinka nodded and takes her seat again.

"Cecelia will you please just slow down!" I shouted catching up to her.

"I can't believe you, the only reason you made me come out here was for your own purposes. You want to become king and rule the country and that's the only reason why you agreed to this." She said.

"Cecelia all I ever known my whole life was that I was supposed to be marrying this princess and that's you. As I got older I just when with the flow and continuing to fulfill my duties as future king." I explained.

"Well fulfill your duties somewhere else because you're not getting my crown." She said trying to walk away.

"What do you mean, we don't have a choice CeCe? I don't know about you but I'm willing to try this out for our country." I tell her.

"Gunther I don't know about you, but I think it would never work between you and I. All we ever did so far was argue, and for the past couple of days you've been giving me the cold shoulder. Now you want to go through with this arrangement? I think not." I taunted.

"Don't you mean a royal engagement?" I asked.

"Please Gunther." She snorted." I bet you don't even have a ring picked out."

At that moment I get down on one knee and take a small box out of my pocket. "Cecelia Alexandra Jonasson, I know we don't know each other well but I'm welcome to try it out. Will you do me the honors of becoming my queen?" I asked pulling out a 3 carat diamond engagement ring.

"No I can't, because I don't marry people who I don't love. You have a good day Gunther." She said walking away.

I stood there and watched her walk away from me down the corridor. This is going to be harder than I thought, CeCe is not an easy cookie to crack and I will get her to marry one way or another. She will become my queen.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, sorry it took me so long, but I was really busy and over tired. I will be back soon with the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think, peace!**


	5. Definitely Maybe

Chapter 5: Definitely Maybe

**CeCe P.O.V**

Rocky sighed, "Oh, come on CeCe, you're going to have to get out of bed sooner or later."

"What if I don't want to? Everything is so sudden Rocky and I'm not ready to be the next queen of Sweden and somebodies wife. I just got here and I'm now finding out my father is sick, I have to run my own country and I have to marry Gunther Hessenheffer. Can my life get any worse?" I complained.

"You mean like right now? CeCe you've been laying here for 2 days now acting like you don't have a life ahead of you. It's not the end of the world and you should be very blessed because you got what you wanted." She explained.

"Like what?"

"Well, let us see, shall we? You always dreamed of becoming a princess and now you got it. You prayed and hoped every day that you'll get to meet your father one day and now you got the chance to. Should I keep going down the list?"

"No that's fine –"

"You haven't had much luck with guys either CeCe. The only real boyfriend you had was my brother. Let me remind you that you had the chance to go out with Chad but you choose coming to Sweden instead."

"So you would rather me marry somebody that I don't get along with then somebody that I could be happy with and spend the rest of my life with?"

"Yes, it's not like you're not attraced to Gunther, which pretty much you are and he doesn't mind making it work with you."

I snorted, "Rocky please, the only reason why Gunther wanted to marry me is because my father's crown once belong to his mother."

Rocky's eyes lit up, "How –how did you know that?"

"Rocky, I may not know all 49 states. But! I am not an idiot." I replied popping the B.

"Oh!" was all she could say.

"Wait a second." I said twirling around to look at her. "You knew about Gunther and Tinka past and didn't plan to tell me?" I asked.

"No CeCe, it's not like that. I was doing some research and that's how I found out."

"Uh-huh, how come I don't believe you?"

"Fine, don't believe me then." She replied crossing her arms together. "I do know one thing though."

"And what's that?"

"Gunther likes you a little more than you think he does." She admitted.

"Are you sure about this Rocky, because I think Gunther is full of sh –"

"Hey girls!" Ty shouted walking into the room. "What you girls up to?"

"CeCe thinks Gunther is trying to take her crown and that's the only reason he asked her to marry him." Rocky explained.

Ty chuckled, "You sure about that CeCe? Because I've been noticing him checking you out every now and then."

I sighed and stomp my foot, "Gunther does not check me out. Although, there was that time at the beauty salon when he couldn't keep his eyes off me."

"See there you go CeCe, you're making progress." Rocky smiled.

"That same day, he asked me about myself and then when I told him, completely started acting weird afterwards."

"What was the last thing you said to him? I could help you probably figure it out." he asked.

"Well we were talking about Relationships and I brought up you because you were the only real relationship I had."

Rocky's eyes lit up, "That explain it then."

Ty glanced at her, "What are you talking about Rocky.

"Gunther is jealous of Ty being you ex-boyfriend and now since you brought him here it makes things a lot weirder." She explained.

"Wow! I haven't thought about that before." I said.

"Me neither, not only am I here to support CeCe I'm also here to get to know Tinka." He admitted.

"Shut up! You have a crush on Tinka Hessenheffer?" she asked in shock.

"I don't crush little sis, I feel." He said correcting her.

Rocky and I busted out laughing, "What's the differents?"

"Hey! I don't need to explain myself, just let the master work his magic and I will have Tinka sooner then she can say holler!" Ty chuckled.

"I'm sorry to break it to you Ty, but Tinka is not like any other girl you've met in America. " I said.

Ty shrugged, "yeah, I guessed you're right. Maybe I could get to know her better before I start showing off my dancing skills."

Rocky shakes her head, "No definitely not bro, I'm afraid the dance moves have to stop."

"So you expect me to change completely for some girl?" he asked.

Rocky and I glanced at each other, "Yes! That's exactly what where saying."

"If you want to get Tinka attention, act more like Gunther then." Rocky said.

"That might actually work. Maybe you and Gunther can start hanging out." I said.

"Sorry girls, Gunther is not my type of crowd." He explained.

"Well if you want to get close to Tinka, then you better start making him our type of people." She said.

Ty sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to Gunther."

"We should probably let Gunther and Tinka know that where nothing more than friends, more like brother and sister actually." I explained.

Rocky glared at me, "Why do you care what he think? You're not marrying him anyways."

I take a deep breath, "Okay, I will give this engagement a shot, but the minute he disrespects me before the wedding ceremony I'm on the next plain to Chicago, got it?"

"I think we got it CeCe." She replied.

"Good, now that we got that settle. We should probably head down stairs for breakfast." Ty said.

"Good idea Ty, I'm starving. First let me put on some clothes." I said walking into my closet.

"Oh! I'm coming in. I love your walking closet!" Rocky yelled running in.

"Count me in." Ty said walking in.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Brother twin, what are you doing?" Tinka asked.

I glanced at her, "Looking for a gift for Cecelia."

"Aw, how sweet. Let me guess, she still hasn't talk to you since she found out huh?"

I shake my head, "No she hasn't, but it's fine Tinka bell. With my dashing looks and charming ways I could win CeCe over in no time."

Tinka snorted, "I hope so Gunther, because lately you haven't had much luck at all."

"I don't understand why she not like other girls. Any other girl would've been jumping at my feet right now to be my wife. How can she decline my proposal?" I pouted.

"Because Gunther, she's not any other girl. She a princess and future queen of Sweden. No one said it was going to be easy for you to get CeCe to marry you. So this is what I want you to do Gunther, I want you to keep going and try harder into she says –"

"Gunther, yes I'll marry you!" CeCe shouted walking in the dining room.

My eyes widen at CeCe in shock.

"Well, that was quite sudden and easier than I thought." Tinka said shrugging her shoulders.

"What –what did you say?" I asked dryly.

"I said yes I'll marry you." CeCe replied.

"Gosh, this is –um great." I said pulling the ring box out of my pocket and getting down one knee. "Cecelia will you marry me and be my wife?"

CeCe nodded, "Yes I will."

"Great." I said getting up and putting the ring on her finger.

"Well aren't you guys going to kiss now?" Rocky asked.

"Baby steps Rocky, baby steps." CeCe repeated.

"Most definitely, I couldn't agree with you even more." I agreed.

"Fantastic! Welcome to the family CeCe." Tinka said hugging me.

"There's only one thing Gunther." CeCe said.

"What is that darling?" I asked.

"I noticed you started acting weird around me when I mention Ty being my ex-boyfriend."

My eyes lit up in shock and I clear my throat, "What makes you think that Cecelia?"

"Oh calm on Gunther, I'm not a retard. I know your jealous and it's okay."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Gunther Hessenheffer doesn't get jealous bay-bee." I grinned.

"That's how it is Gunther? Already lying to your fiancée and what next? Cheating also?" Rocky asked.

I chuckled, "Real men don't cheat and I am a real man. That's one thing I can promise to Cecelia." I explained looking at her in the eyes.

"Gunther, why don't you just tell CeCe the truth? It bother us both when we found out they were dating at one point." Tinka explained.

"Hey, hey, Tinka." Ty said. "I didn't know you had the hot's for me?" he smiled.

Tinka blushed, "Ty don't flatter yourself."

Ty chuckled, "Never that babe, never that."

"We should probably get going and go tell my father the news." CeCe explained.

I took her and in mine and we walked out of the dining room together.

* * *

"This is wonderful Gunther and Cecelia! I'm so happy you change your mine cupcake." King J.J. said in excitement.

"Yeah, amazing what two days could do to you after spending your whole time in your room." CeCe said.

I whispered in her ear, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I told you I was right, so please just drop it." She whispered back.

"Okay, I thinking maybe in couple of weeks from now, I'll throw you guys a engagement party to present the future King and Queen of Sweden to the world." King J.J. explained.

"That sound like a good plan J.J."I agreed.

"But isn't everyone going to meet me at this weekend fundraisers event?" she asked.

"Everybody in Sweden darling, not around the world." The king replied.

"Oh!" she said.

"Cecelia you don't understand how happy a papa you made me right now." He smiled.

CeCe gives him a small smile, "I'm just happy to be in your presents right now daddy."

"Meet to darling." The king agreed.

"Well your majesty, we don't want to hold you up, so Cecelia and I will be going now." I explained.

"Enjoy you day, and Gunther, make sure you take care of my little princess."

"I will your majesty, have a good day." I said pulling CeCe out of the door. "I guess that's it then." I said looking over at her

"What's it Gunther?"

"Where an item now."

"And you really think you're getting off this easy after the way you've been treated me, boyfriend you got another thing coming. Gunther Hessenheffer, you will pay it and that means starting now."

My eyes widen, "Okay, then let me take you out for dinner tomorrow evening bay-bee." I grinned.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." She said walking a walking.

"I guess you'll text me the answer then?" I asked.

"Definitely maybe." She replied.

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Rocky, I would like you to meet someone." Tinka said walking into the room with some blond handsome guy. "This is my cousin Bobchka and Bob this is Rocky."

I took his hand in mine then shook it. "It's really nice to meet you Bobchka."

"Please Rocky, just call me Bob." He said with a smile.

"Well Bob, then it's very nice to meet you." I blushed.

"No darling, you don't have to blush around me. Would you like to accompany me in an afternoon snack?" Bob asked.

"Excuse me." I chuckled. "I didn't hear you correctly. Did you just ask me to accompany you in an afternoon snack?"

"Yes I did beautiful; those were my same exact words." Bob replied.

"Rocky the place he's talking about is a famous sweet café around here." Tinka said.

"Oh, then I'm all for it –I mean, I would love to accompany you." I said.

"Wonderful." Bob said. "Tinka, are you bringing along that friend of your Ty Blue?" he asked.

"Yes, he's getting ready now." She replied.

"Oh, Tinka and Ty is coming too?" I asked.

"Yes we are, unless you would rather go with Bob alone?" Tinka asked with a smirk on her face.

"No it's fine, that wouldn't be a problem." I replied with a smile. "Let me go get ready and I will see you guys in a few." I said.

"Okay beauty, don't take too long." Bob smirked.

My phone started to ring and Deuce number pops up again for the 12 time in two days. I just ignored it and continued on with my day.

* * *

**Ty P.O.V**

(Sweet tooth Café)

"Wow this place is great Tinka." I said pulling out the chair for her to sit down.

"Why thank you Ty, this is one of my favorite places to eat. Better yet, no one loves this place more than Gunther himself." Tinka explained.

"Yes, Gunther lives in this café." Bob said. "So Ty, what do you do for a living?" he asked.

"I'm in college right now. However,I'm here on summer vacation with my best friend and sister." I replied.

Bob nodded, "That's nice."

"Bob what do you do?" Rocky asked.

"I just finished college and now I'm this country future Marketing Director." Bob replied.

"That's sound great." Rocky said.

"His job is great." Tinka said. "Bob makes good money." She explained.

Rocky giggled, "Ty wants to be a rapper, but dad made sure he got into a good med-school."

"Oh for real Ty? That's great." Tinka said in surprise. "I didn't know you was going to be a doctor?"

"Well, I try." I grinned.

"Tinka bell, is that really you?" Some strange guy said walking over to us.

"Lucas!" Tinka said getting up. "How have you been?" she asked hugging him.

"I been fine Tinka bell, you look gorgeous as always." Lucas said kissing her on the cheek.

"Ty and Rocky, this is my good friend and ex-boyfriend of 3 years Lucas." Tinka introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Lucas, I'm Rocky." She said shaking his hand.

"I'm Ty." I said shaking his hand also.

"Nice to me you both." He nodded then looks over at Bob. "Bobchka! How's everything going pal?"

"Everything is going good, especially this pretty young lady over here." Bob said narrowing his eyes at Rocky.

Rocky blushed looking down at her phone, it was ringing again and she puts it away in her purse.

"So how close are you and big boy over here." I asked talking about Lucas.

"Where just very good mutual friends. He one of Gunther best friends from his private school." Tinka explained.

"You wasn't kidding when you said Gunther knows everyone." I said.

"No, I wasn't, but don't worry, Lucas and I our over." Tinka smiled.

"I like the sound of that, because I really like you Tinka." I admitted.

"Aw, I like you too Ty Blue." She replied.

"Tinka bell, where's Gunther?" Lucas asked.

"He's with his fiancée and future queen of Sweden Cecelia." She replied.

"Holy goats, Gunther actually got her to come out here and marry him?" Lucas asked.

"Yes he did and these are her best friends." Tinka said talking about Rocky and I.

"That explains why they're here." Lucas said. "So is the princess a looker?" he asked.

"Of course she is, CeCe is a beautiful girl." I replied.

"Yes, I met her this afternoon. Beautiful girl but seems distracted." Bob explained.

"Oh yeah, CeCe has been a little thought out lately, but she will be back to her old self again soon." Rocky explained.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rocky and Ty. I'll see you late Bob and Tinka, call me." Lucas said blowing Tinka a kiss and leaving.

I though winning Tinka heart would be easy. Now, I have to step my game up if I'm going against Tinka ex-boyfriend. Lucas was a red head, with big blue eyes and sparkly white teeth. He looked like one of those male models in a magazine. How can I compare myself to somebody like that? Even Bob looks like he could be a model. I can't give up now though, I just found out Tinka likes me the way I like her and I will make sure she'll become my girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update I was in the hospital for a couple of days and I'm still supposed to be on bed rest. By the way, thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. **

**Deuce will be coming to Sweden to win Rocky back really soon, so don't worry. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and I will update soon.**


	6. Nothings Too Impossible

Chapter 6: Nothings Too Impossible

**CeCe P.O.V**

"Ouch, I can't breathe!" I yelled out of breath.

"Now, now, your highness, a princess should be fitted properly for her annual engagement party." Aina explained.

"But why doesn't it involved breathing?" I asked gritting through my teeth.

"Well you know what they say? Beauty is pain darling." She replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"CeCe is that you?" Rocky asked walking in the room. "Wow that gown looks fantastic on you."

"Why thank you Rocky. You know what? Why don't you wear it for me while they fit it. I'll go to the kitchen and us some ham and cheese sandwiches?" I explained putting on a fake smile.

"CeCe, I know what you're doing and it's not working. So you're just going to have to deal with it into their done." Rocky replied with a smile.

"You know what then, I hate you and we are no longer friends." I lied, being sarcastic.

"Your highness, that is no way for a princess to be talking." Aina said.

"Serves her right Aina, She doesn't know the meaning of respect." Rocky said.

I stuck out my tongue at Rocky.

"Remember what we talked about? A princess should always be poise, respectful, graceful and show some dignity." Aina explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Those are just some of the main steps to becoming a confident woman and I should treat others like I would want to be treated." I spoke.

"Well done your highness." Aina said gracefully.

"You know what I think? I think CeCe dress should be a little more tighter just the way she likes it." Rocky said lying straight through her teeth.

"Rocky, I love you, but if you don't shut your mouth. I'm going to pick out the ugliest outfit for you to wear at the fundraiser this afternoon." I smiled.

Rocky squint her eyes, "You wouldn't dare?" Rocky

"Oh, but I will." I replied with a smirk on my face.

Rocky crossed her arms together, "Too late, Tinka already design an outfit for me and it will be here in another hour."

"That can be rearranged." I said showing her my phone.

"CeCe put the phone down." Rocky said calmly.

"No you can't make me." I said putting the phone up to my ear.

"NOOO! CeCe give me the phone!" She yelled pushing me down on the bed and knocking the phone out of my hand. Aina and the styles screamed in surprise with their hand over their mouths.

"Your highness! Are you alright?" Aina asked loudly.

Rocky and I were too busy laughing, so we didn't hear what Aina was saying. A few second later, Aina and the design left my room to give Rocky and I some privacy.

"Geez, I thought they would never leave." I said in relief.

"It must be really hard having all these responsibilities? People always on your back telling you what to do or what to wear and how to speck. And here I thought I had it bad." Rocky explained.

"All jokes aside, I think I'll never get used to this." I admitted.

Rocky turned over on her side to look at me, "Why not CeCe? You're doing a great job so far and we've only been here for a week."

I snorted then looked out at her, "That's because Gunther has been doing everything and all I have to do is just stand there looking pretty."

"Well, I think you can change that and show them that you're more than just a pretty face. Any other day, if you wanted something done then you would just do it without anybody else's permission. And "that" is the CeCe I' know and love."

"Aw, Rocky, give me a hug." I said putting her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ouch!" rocky screamed pulling away.

"What?"

"I think your gown just pinch me." She replied rubbing her stomach.

"Oops, I totally forgot about the pins in my dress, sorry." I said putting on a cheerful smile.

"It's okay CeCe, you didn't know."

"Can you please just do me this one favor?" I asked.

Rocky narrowed her eyes at me, "What do you want?"

"Can you please un-zip this dress? It's cutting off the circulation to my air supply."

"CeCe how is that possible?"

"Oh just shut up and do it, please?" Rocky unzipped my gown and I take a deep breath lying back down on the bed. "Thank god, I feel so much better." My phone started to ring so I look down on the floor for it. "Oh! Deuce is calling me." I said picking up the phone.

Rocky whispered, "Whatever you do tell him I'm not here."

"I got you Rocky." I whispered back. "Hi Deuce, how's it hanging?" I asked him.

"Not so good CeCe. I can't eat, sleep and I can't even take a load off without thinking about Rocky. I miss my firecracker CeCe and I regret ever breaking up with her." Deuce complained.

"Aw, Deuce how sweet." I said sighing.

Rocky whispered, "What did he say?"

"He said he misses you." I whispered back.

"Really?" Rocky asked in excitement. "I mean, it's not like I care anyways." Rocky lied looking away.

"Yeah sure." I said corking my eyebrows at her.

"CeCe, are you still there?" Deuce called out.

"Yeah I'm still here Deuce."

"Who were you talking to then? Wait, it Rocky there with you? If she is, then can I speak to her?" He asked.

"No Rocky not here, that's my adviser Aina specking." I replied lying to him.

"Oh! Well when you see her, can you please tell her to call me? I've been calling her for days and she hasn't returned any of my phone calls. The closes thing I have left to her is you and Ty."

"Yes Deuce, I'll make sure to tell her, but if she doesn't want to speak to you then don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you? You haven't done anything wrong. I'm the idiot here, I sabotaged my relationship with the most beautiful girl in the world." He explained.

"Second beautifies, your forgetting about one person and that's me mwah." I said.

"You're alright I guess." He said.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"I didn't mean it like that CeCe. Believe me, you're gorgeous but you'll never be Rocky." He explained.

"I get it, there no other girl in the world that would make you look back at them twice, because you only have eyes for one girl and that's Rocky." I explained.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Anyways, don't let me hold you up, I'll talk to you later." He told me.

"Okay later Deuce." I replied pressing the end button.

"What did he say now?" Rocky asked anxiously.

"He feels like a total jerkoff for breaking up with you. Now, he wanted you guys to get back together." I replied.

"Well it's too late, I've already moved on." Rocky said sticking her nose up in the air.

"And who would that be?"

"Bob, he's been really great the whole time I've been here and I'm really starting to like him."

"Rocky, we've only been here for a week and you barely know the guy."

"I know enough about him. He's in a good college, he has a twin sister and he has a really good job in marketing."

"Bravo Rocky, anybody can learn that in one week but it doesn't mean you still know them."

"When did you become so smart?"

"It's all in here." I replied pointing to where my brain was at. "I don't need to be book smart to know that. Plus, its only common sense."

"I wish you woul've learn that along time ago."

"Keep playing Rocky and I will find you the ugliest F-in outfit to wear at the fundraiser this afternoon."

"No thank you, continue."

"I think your moving too fast Rocky and it's obvious you still love Deuce."

"I do love him with all my heart, but I would like to do something new for once and that's meet new people. Maybe this break up was a good idea after all and it's for the better anyways. So, I'm making a decision to moving on."

I nodded, "Okay, whatever makes you happy then I'll support you."

"Thank CeCe, I knew you would understand. Anyways, let me go get ready for the fundraiser. Bob is my date for the fundraiser. Later!"

"Later." I replied.

* * *

(The Annual Garden Fundraiser)

"Tinka, what is the point of these fundraisers?" I asked walking down the step with her.

"It's really just an excuse for the community to have a party for all the important rich people like us. Oh yeah, and showing off Sweden's most beautiful gardens." Tinka replied.

"Stockholm does have a beautiful garden." I admitted.

"Yes they do. We actually have a lot more people this year than we did last year." She explained.

"Do you think it has something to do with me being here?"

Tinka chuckled, "Trust me; it has a lot to do with you being here. Your Sweden future queen and everyone want to meet you. Not only that, since you're engaged to be married to my brother now, people want the chance to see Sweden most famous couple and take pictures of you guys together."

I chuckled weakly "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Well get ready, because these people will eat you alive. So don't let your guard down."

I nodded.

"There goes my cupcake." J.J said kissing me on the forehead.

"Hello papa." I replied.

"Are you enjoying the fundraiser darling." He asked.

"It's great papa, really." I replied.

"Good to here, be careful with paparazzi darling, they're like wild animals and they catch everything." He explained.

"I'll keep that in mind papa." I said with a smile on my face.

"That was the same exact thing I was telling her your majesty" Tinka told him.

"Good job Tinka, you keep an eye on my little girl." He said.

"Will do." she said.

"Yes, you girls have fun." He said walking away.

I looked around, "Where Ty?"

"He's with Gunther they've been hanging out lately." Tinka replied.

"Oh, that's great then." I replied. _So Ty has been following me and Rocky's advice? Good job Ty._

"Hello Tinka." Lucas greeted walking up to us with some guy.

"Hey Lucas." Tinka said giving her a hug. "Lucas, this is Princess Cecelia."

"But I would prefer to be called CeCe." I said sticking out my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand and kissed it, "The pleasure is all mine your highness and may I say you are beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Oh, how rude of me, this is my friend Gale Isberg." Lucas said.

"The pleasure is all mines, CeCe." Gale said kissing my hand.

"Likewise Gale." I replied.

"Anyways, it was nice seeing you ladies. But we should probably get going and meet Bob at the other end of the garden." Lucas said.

"Ladies." Gale said bowing his head goodbye.

"He was hot." Tinka said.

"Tell me about it."

"He was also checking you out." Tinka said looking over at me.

"I know! He is so into me." I agreed in excitement.

"He's also close friend with the man you're going to marry." Tinka said picking up my hand and showing me my engagement ring as a reminder.

"Aw man! So you mean to tell me that you know him too?" I asked getting antsy.

"Of course I know him; he's one of Gunther best friend along with Lucas. Why do you think he didn't introduce himself to me?" Tinka explained.

"I guess you're right. God, does anybody not know Gunther?" I asked.

"Who doesn't know Gunther? do I need to remain you time and time again that my brother is important out here."

I rolled my eyes, "No Tinka, you do not."

"There goes Gunther and Ty now. Wait, why is Susan on Gunther arm when it should be you?"

I quickly glared over at where Gunther was standing, "Why that sparkly wearing, no good, pretty boy wearing! Faithful my a –"

"CeCe! Watch your mouth!" Tinka shouted. I look over at Tinka and smiled at her. "Yikes, that doesn't look too good. CeCe why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Tinka, would you mind walking with me to talk to my fiancé." I asked with a grin on my face.

"Sure, on one condition. You promise you won't blow up like a hot air balloon in front of all these people?" she asked.

"I illusory promise not to blow up like a hot air balloon in front of all these people." I said showing my hand.

"Are you sure because your face expression is very reassuring?" Tinka asked not believing me.

"I'm sure, now let's go." I said. When we got there, Ty was the first one to notice us.

"Hey ladies." Ty agreed.

"Hello Ty." Tinka said talking his arm. "Let's get out of here and move quickly." She whispered walking away quickly with Ty.

"Ah-um!" I said clearing my throat.

That differently got Gunther attention, "Hello darling." He said kissing me on the cheek.

"Who's your friend?" I asked.

"Oh, how rude of me. Susan this is my fiancée Princess Cecelia." Gunther introduced.

"It's very nice to meet Cecelia." Susan said sticking out her hand for me to shake. Her other hand was still wrap around my fiancé arm.

"It's your highness to you and can you take your hands off my fiancé please? I don't think your being very respectful to him or your future queen."

"Oh I'm sorry." Susan replied taking her hand off Gunther arm. "I didn't know there was a law for that?" she said as a smart remark but tried to make it seem like it wasn't.

"There isn't, but there should be a law for that called, all hussies should keep their filthy paw to themselves, especially off other people's fiancé's." I said pissed off. Susan mouth opens up in shock on the way I reacted.

"Cecelia darling, she really didn't mean any harm by it." Gunther said.

"Save it Gunther, I have nothing else to say to you." I said walking away.

"Cecelia!" he shouted.

* * *

"Stop calling me that A-hole!" I shouted still walking away.

"Well, hello, we meet again." Gale said.

"Oh hi." I replied.

"Did I just hear you call my best friend an A-hole? What does that even mean?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I replied chuckling.

"So what is a beautiful girl like yourself doing here without a man by your side?"

I chuckled a little, "You mean to tell me that you don't know already?"

"No darling I don't."

"Wow! Some friend he is. You know that guy I was just calling an A-hole?"

"Yes, Gunther Hessenheffer."

"Well that who my fiancé is." I admitted.

"No? I thought he was lying when he told me that he was arranged to be married to the princess." Gale explained.

"Well, I'm here, so he didn't lie about that." I said nodding.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yes you may." I replied.

"In my opinion, you are way too good for him and you deserve someone better."

"Tell me about it." I agreed rolling my eyes.

"If you weren't engaged to my friend, I would sweep you right off your feet and make you mine." He said.

I blushed, "Well, I –"

"Gale! What do you think you're doing with my fiancé?" Gunther asked walking up to us.

"Where just having a conversation G, cool it." Gale replied.

"That's not what I heard and I appreciate it if you don't come on to my fiancé anymore." Gunther explained.

"What? CeCe, was I trying to come on to you?" Gale asked.

"No, and if he did that's none of your business Gunther." I replied.

"CeCe be quiet! You don't know what you're talking about!" Gunther shouted.

"You know what? I'm out of here." I said marching off in my heels.

"Hey, you stay away from her." Gunther said to Gale then walking after me. "CeCe, can we please go back to the fundraiser?"

"Leave me alone Gunther? I knew this crap was too good to be true. Your just like the rest of them and I want nothing to do with you." I taunted.

"Why you say that?"

"Because Gunther, you had some other girl on your arms. Do you know how that makes me look?" I asked walking by the fountain.

Gunther smirked, "I get it, your jealous."

"I am not!" I shouted.

"Your sudden pausing tells me you are."

"Oh yeah! And what about you Mr. All the girl wants to be with me? You were jealous that somebody else rich can take your spot as king."

Gunther eyes widen, "Are you completely insane? That was the biggest player in Stockholm and I would know that because I when to school with him for 7 years."

"He was just trying to be nice Gunther. And for once I would like for a guy to tell me things I want to hear."

Gunther laughed.

"Stop –stop laughing, this isn't funny Gunther." I yelled as Gunther continued to laugh. "You know what? I loathe you!" I yelled hitting him on the shoulder with my hand bag.

"Well I loathe you too." He said taking my hand bag from me and hitting me lightly with it. My eyes and mouth widen in shock. Before I know it, Gunther pulls me into our first passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. At that sudden moment, Gunther started to walk backwards and I forgot all about the water fountain being a few feet away from us. But when we got to the edge, I trip over the fountain and both of our bodies when down into the water. It was the most embarrassing moment I've ever had besides farting on national television.

"Oh my god! My hair, my make-up everything is all ruin." I cried out.

"Oh please you'll be fine." Gunther said trying to climb out.

"You plan this, you wanted me to fall in the fountain didn't you?" I asked getting out of the fountain.

"What? How could you say something like that? Did your mother drop you on the head when you were a baby? Because your mental." Gunther explained.

"I'm mental? Screw you Gunther! Your nothing but a user and all you care about is my father crown. You don't care about me." I taunted walking away in my extremely wet clothes.

Gunther Sighed, "CeCe, it's not like that."

"Oh yeah." I said turning around to look at him. "So what ever happen to you taking me out on our first day huh?"

"I wanted to take you out this week, but I was extremely busy. CeCe, it's not easy being me, okay."

"It's not easy being me either, but you don't see me making up excuses." I said.

"Little cookie, please." Gunther said.

"Don't! I'm only in this to help my father out. We will work this out somehow. Into then, let's try to make the best of it." I explained.

Gunther nodded then taking a deep breath.

"I'm going to see if Tinka has any extra clothes in her duffle bag." I said walking away from him.

* * *

**A/N: I think I like CeCe in this story better than all the other stories. By the way, thanks for the reviews guys, you always know how to make me smile. Now, let me know what you guy think and I will update next week.**


	7. The Steps We Take

Chapter 7: The Steps We Take

**CeCe P.O.V**

_Dear Diary, you couldn't believe what happen to me in the past few weeks. Okay, so maybe I haven't been writing in my diary like I always do weekly. But I have my reasons and that's why I'm here today. Almost a month ago I found out my father is sick and was diagnosed with cancer. I was happy to see him for the very first time, but also upset. Then, he tells me all about taking over the throne as queen of Sweden. The worst part about this story is that I found out about being engaged to Gunther Hessenheffer. Who is supposed to be there future king. I was overwhelming by the sudden news my father broke to me. Now I have to marry this slightly annoying, self-center prince, who I think only cares about this throne. We don't always get along and the only reason why I agreed to this was because my father asked me to. Sadly, I may be catching feeling for this snotty blond, prefect jerk and this is all base on one passionate kiss. Which he ruined because we fell in the fountain getting all soaking and wet. We ended up being in the morning paper to my dismay and my father wasn't upset about it because he thinks where making progress. Any' who, I'm still waiting on lover boy to take me out on our first date which he still hasn't done yet and he promise we would go tonight. So wish me luck, because lord knows I'm a need. Yours truly, CeCe._

"CeCe!" Tinka shouted walking in my room. She opened up the drapes and pulled the blanket off. "Cecelia Jonasson, will you please get your tushy up out of bed?"

I glared at Tinka with sleepy eyes, "No, no I can't Tinka. Because somebody kept me up to 4am this morning giving me lectures on how to become a successful queen!" I shouted at her throwing the pillow over my head.

"Hey! Don't get antsy with me you grouch. I'm just trying to get you ready for your first date tonight and since you want to have a cow, I won't help you at all." Tinka taunted.

"What's going on in here?" Rocky asked walking into the room. "Tinka why was you yelling?"

"I was not yelling Rocky! Miss grumpy pants over here doesn't know the definition of respect!" Tinka shouted looking over at me. "See, now I was yelling." She said looking over at Rocky now. "You don't know the differents between talking and yelling."

Rocky pointed to herself in shock, "Hey, how does this all fall on me now?!"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe it's because you don't know how to mind your own darn business!" Tinka replied loudly.

"I was just trying to check if everything was alright in here, but since my presents isn't needed here then I'm gone!" Rocky yelled.

"Okay, you know what?" I said taking the pillow off my face and sitting up in bed. "How about you both leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out!" I shouted pointing to my door.

Tinka mouth open in shock, "How dare you? This is the second time you disrespected me CeCe and I won't take anymore crap from you, I'm leaving!" she said slamming the catalogs on the floor and marching out.

"She's right, I'm not taking any more crap from you either and I won't be your lap dog anymore." Rocky said leaving the room and slamming the door.

* * *

**Tinka P.O.V**

"I can't believe her, that ungrateful little –"

"Tinka, are you alright?" Ty asked standing in front of me. "Because you're standing here talking to yourself."

"Everything is just peachy! There's nothing Tinka Hessenheffer can't handle." I replied slamming a perfectly good plate on the floor. "ARGH! I just want to ring CeCe neck sometime. She could be such a b –"

"What you say girl? Shut your mouth!" Ty said sarcastically with chuckle. I glared over at him. "I'm sorry Tink, continue."

"I do so much for CeCe and what do I get? A pie to the face. Sometimes I just feel like giving up on her all together."

"You have to understand Tinka. This new life is a lot on CeCe to handle. She the type of girl that wakes up in the morning and all she wants to do is dance and have fun. I would know that, because CeCe not a big fan when it comes to school and this new way of life is like school all over again. Her father sick, she just found out nearly a month ago that she has to run a country."

"But she not running a country all by herself. Gunther will help her and be there for her every step of the way."

"That doesn't even matter, CeCe just found out she been in an arranged married since before she was born. That's a lot to take in especially when you got Aina up her back every 5 minutes. If I was her, I would run like the wind back to Chicago and never return back again. CeCe stronger than that, she knows you guys need her help and she always there to lend a friend her hand."

"Gush! I haven't thought of it like that before. Your right Ty and I shouldn't give up on her either. It just isn't right, CeCe did agree to marry my brother disciples their differences and I'm grateful for that." I explained looking over at Ty. "Thanks a lot Ty, you're a great guy and you will make a somebody very happy someday." I said bumping his shoulder lightly.

"That's funny because I was kind of hoping that girl would be you." He smiled.

I blushed, "Really? I didn't know you felt that way about me Ty." I said nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Just say the word baby and make all my dreams come true." He replied leaning in for a kiss. I looked over at him and started to lean in to kiss him as well. Then the kitchen door burst open scaring Ty and I half to death.

Lucas eyes widen looking at the both of us in shock, "Tinka bell, what happen in here?" He asked looking at the broken plate on the floor.

"Oh nothing, I was upset and got a bit carried away." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked glaring over at Ty.

"I'm sure Lucas. Anyways, what bring you here?" I asked.

"Well I came to visit Gunther, so of course I wanted to come see you afterwards. You don't know how much I missed you Tinka bell. And since Gunther is taking his fiancé out for dinner, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight also?" Lucas explained.

"Well I –"I glanced over at Ty quickly before looking back over at Lucas. "You mean like a double date?"

"No more like a triple date. Bob is asking Rocky to be his date too." Lucas replied.

"I –"

"She can't go with you because I already asked her to dinner tonight." Ty said stepping in.

"Oh yeah, with what cash?" Lucas asked talking to Ty.

"For your information bro! I got money alright and I don't need to be a cocky rich white boy to show my lady a good time." Ty explained wrapping his arm around me.

Lucas glared at Tinka, "Tinka bell is this true? What do you see in this hoodlum?"

"I got your hoodlum right here." Ty said crumpling his fist and stepping up to Lucas.

"That's enough, we are all adults here. So please try to be civil with each other." I said looking at the both of them.

"You know I will Tinka bell, since I'm the only civil man around here." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Fool! You got one more time to try me and next time, I'm going to rearrange face with my fist." Ty said.

I get in between them, "Guy stop! Ty is taking me out tonight Lucas, so end of discussion."

"But what about us Tinka Bell?" Lucas asked.

"You had your time Lucas, three years we've been together and you mess it up when you cheated on me with some girl that looks like Beyoncé." Tinka explained stomping her foot.

"What?" Ty asked in surprise.

"Tinka bell you know how I feel about Beyoncé when you started dating me. She the sexiest singing prodigy that ever lived. Besides, it was only one time and it will never happen again." Lucas explained.

"I understand your obession for Beyoncé, but sleeping with somebody just because they looks like her is just wrong! I'm sorry but the answer is no!" I shouted.

"And you call me the hoodlum. I think you just got dissed. No, that's not it." Ty said thinking. "You just got played to a whole new level." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"This is not over Tinka bell, I will get you back and that's a promise." Lucas said marching out of the kitchen.

"That was beautiful Tinka, you really told him off." Ty said.

I put my finger on his lip for him to stop talking. "Just kiss me already." I whispered to him. Ty grabs my face and pulls me into a passionate kiss. I felt the fireworks I was waiting for all my life and now I know I finally found my prince.

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V**

I was listening to my iPod trying to block out all the negative energy around me. I can't believe CeCe and Tinka attitude today, they both were completely out of line and I'm through with being push around all the time. I only got 4 more weeks here and I'm just trying to make the best of it.

"Rocky." Somebody called tapping on my shoulder.

"AHH!" I screamed looking over at Bob and almost falling off the bed. "Bob, you scared me! Don't do that." I said putting my hand on my chest.

Bob chuckled, "My apology beautiful." He said sitting on the bed next to me. "I know we've been getting extremely close in the past few weeks and I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me."

"Oh." I replied blushing.

"CeCe and Gunther will be there, Lucas is asking Tinka so hopefully she'll say yes and now I'm asking you." He said waiting for answer.

I nodded, "I would love to go out to dinner with you Bob."

"Fantastic! Now let's seal the deal with a kiss." He said leaning in to kiss me on the lips. He will never be Deuce but he was a really good kisser. We pulled away from each other lips and blushed bashfully.

David walk into the room, "I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Blue, but there someone here to see you."

I looked at him oddly, "That's funny… I don't know anybody out in Sweden."

"We will just have to see now don't we?" Bob said taking my hand and pulling me up.

David escorted us down stairs to the main entrance where the mystery guest was. When we got there, I saw Gunther laughing and talking to somebody about something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Gunther turned around to look at me and step to the side. I saw Deuce standing 6 feet away from me with a smile on his face.

"Hey Buttercup." Deuce greeted.

"Deuce, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"CeCe said I was more than welcome to come here any time, so here I am." He replied taking a step closer. "Baby I missed you so much."

"Don't come any closer! You don't get to do this! I have every right to be mad at you. So for once, why won't you let me?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I know I messed up really bad, but I was hurting inside too and I didn't know what else to do anymore. CeCe said it was fine to come down here and make things right between us and plus she said I needed the break." Deuce explained.

I shook my head and glared at Gunther, "Why did you let him in?!"

"What? How is this all my fault all of a sudden? I'm not the door man here, so leave me out of this!" Gunther shouted.

"He right miss, if you're going to be mad at somebody then be mad at me. I didn't know you had problems with the young gentlemen and I was only doing my job." David explained.

"Sorry David, it's not your fault and I shouldn't have took it out on you like that." I explained.

Gunther pointed to himself, "Oh! But it's all Gunther fault?"

"It's not your fault either Gunther and I'm sorry." I replied.

"Apology accepted." Gunther replied.

"Rocky, can we please at least talk about it?" Deuce asked.

"There's nothing to talk about Deuce and I've meet somebody else." I replied taking Bob hand in mind.

"What? This decoy of Gunther? You gotta to be kidding me?" Deuce asked.

"Hey, I take that very offensive!" Gunther said. "Plus, everybody knows I'm the better looking Hessenheffer around her." Gunther said with a charming smile.

"Gunther it doesn't matter! Rocky has already spocking and there's nothing more to say on the matter." Bob said.

"I don't believe anybody was talking to you Ken." Deuce taunted.

"Are you talking to me?" Bob asked.

"That's what it looks like right?" Deuce replied.

"Listen you hairy eyebrow, hobbit. Stay in your place, before I skin you like a fish you are." Bob explained pointing down to the ground

"Did he just make an eyebrow joke and a short joke?" Deuce asked looking over at Gunther.

"Slightly yes and he meant every word of it." Gunther replied.

"David, hold my luggage." Deuce said passing his suitcase to him.

"Sir there will be no fighting in the palace." David explained.

Ty and Tinka walk inside the room giggling and carrying on. "Deuce, when did you get here man?" Ty asked giving him a pound and a hug.

"About 20 minutes ago." Deuce replied.

"You knew about this too Ty?" I asked.

"I knew he was coming too visited but I didn't know what day. Besides, CeCe paid for his way here." Ty replied.

I was furious, how could CeCe do this to me? Especially, when she knew I would feel some type of way about this? I'm going to give CeCe a piece of my mind.

"Rocky, where are you going beautiful?" Bob asked.

"I am going to talk to my best friend." I replied walking up the steps.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

I felt the sun hitting my face again and I was hoping it wasn't Tinka bothering me because I wasn't in the good mood. I slowly open my eyes to see who it was and it was no other then my best friend Rocky with an evil smile on her face. And believe me I was taking back by this.

"How did you sleep CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"I slept well Rocky. Thanks for asking" I replied yawning and stretching out my arms.

"Good." She replies grabbing a pillow and started hitting me with it.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing Rocky? This isn't funny!" I shouted.

"How dare you invite Deuce to Sweden without asking me first!" she shouted hitting me with the pillow some more.

"Oh I'm sorry drama queen; I didn't know I needed your permission to have my friend come visit me!" I yelled picking up a pillow and hitting her back with it.

"But it would of still been nice if you asked me first and now everything all screwed up because of you." She said hitting me with the pillow one more time. She drop the pillow on the bed and started to sob really loud.

"Rocky are you crying?"

Rocky glared at me, "What does it look like I'm doing? You knew I wanted to get over Deuce, heck you even supported me on this decision."

"I didn't agree on anything. Deuce is my friend too and I would never pick sides like that. I want to see you both happy and its obvious you're not happy."

"I am happy, I'm dating Bob and he's the best guy in the world."

"No Rocky, you want him to be the best guy for you. You can't replace a piece to a puzzle if it's already broken. You and Bob may seem like you guys are great together, but that will never change how you feel about Deuce. Now the decision is yours, but I still want my best friend Deuce to stay here for my engagement party, that's in another week from now."

"That's why you invited him here?" she asked looking over at me.

"Yes, I didn't just invite him to work things out with you as friends; I brought him out here because I wanted him to be here for my party."

"I am so sorry for taking my problems out on you CeCe." She said pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay, I love you." I replied.

"I love you too CeCe and I'm going to try to work things out with Deuce, but only as a friend. Besides, I got a date with Bob tonight." Rocky explained.

"I can't argue with that." I said with a smile.

"Rocky." Gunther said walking inside the room. "Can I talk to my fiancée for a second?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, let me give you guys some privacy." Rocky replied leaving the room.

"Did you sleep well Cecelia?" he asked me.

"Yes I did, why do you asked?"

"Because I wanted to make sure you were well rested before tonight date."

I nodded, "I am, where are you taking me tonight?

"I'm taking you to this 5 star restaurant that I made reservations for, I can't tell you the surprise afterwards, but we will be alone trust me."

"So where doing the triple date first then afterwards your taking me somewhere special?" I asked.

"You are correct! You should probably get out of bed and get in a shower. You have guest downstairs waiting for you."

"Aw, but don't you like how I look Gunther? I think I got the sleepy look down pack."

"Yes you do and now is time to put on something decent."

"Make me bay-bee!" I yelled.

Gunther chuckled, "I don't think that's a good idea, especially for a princess and prince to act out in that type of way." He said as his eyes widen. "CeCe, what are you doing?" I walk over to him in my short and sexy nighty Tinka picked out for me. Gunther quickly looked away and closed his eyes. "CeCe, please cover yourself it's not polite for a male to see a lady like this without her permission."

"Then I give you permission." I replied.

"I still won't look, not at least to after where married." He explained to me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "God, you're so old school!"

"I rather be old school then take advantage of people."

"What are you talking about? You do take advantage of people. Gunther, you date girls and sleep with them but you don't officially make them your girlfriend. Now how is that not taking advantage of somebody?"

"Remember when you said I was old school?" he asked.

"Yeah, because I said it just a minute ago."

"Well it's true, I'm really old school." He said looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"Oh my god! You're a virgin?" I shouted in surprise.

"Yes I am." he sighed.

I laughed, "I would've never guessed that."

"Why would you, it's not like I haven't been saving myself for you into after we get married." He said seriously.

"I am so sorry Gunther, I didn't know. If it means anything to you then I'm a virgin also."

"You never had sexual relations with Ty before?"

"No I haven't, our relationship never got that far. I always wanted to give my virginity to the guy I fall in love with."

Gunther felt relieved and chuckled, "Great, so where both on the same page then?"

I blushed, "Ah, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So you get dress, so you can go shopping with Tinka and Rocky and I'll go keep Deuce and Ty company." He explained with his hand over his eyes trying to walk out of my room. He bumped into my dresser before completely walking out my room. I smile, shake my head and closed the door behind him.

"Tonight is going to be a long night."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now guys. Date Night will be in the name of the next chapter and we will dig deeper into each relationship. I'm very excited to write it because I have so many idea's.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I love each and everyone one of them even the silly ones. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I will be back next week same time as always. Ciao!**


	8. Romance in Stockholm Part 1

Chapter 8: Romance in Stockholm Part 1

**CeCe P.O.V**

_Knock, knock!_

"Come in!" I yelled. Deuce walked inside the room with a small smile on his face. "Hey Deuce, what sup?" I asked putting on my mascara.

"What did you do to Rocky because she's being nice to me all of a sudden?" Deuce asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't do anything. She came to me, we got into a little argument and I told her about you staying here for my engagement party."

"Oh!" Deuce said. "So what are you guys planning to do tonight?"

"The guys are planning to take us out."

"So you mean you, Gunther, Tinka and Ty?"

"Rocky and Bob will be joining us too."

"Figures, Bob been up her back since I've got here earlier today."

"Well don't be yourself up for that. I think she wants to try new things out."

Deuce shakes his head, "I'm not going to, because I'm going to win her back.

A smile appeared on my face, "That's the Deuce I know. He's never gives up, especially on someone he loves." I explained. "Now get out of my room while I finish up getting ready.

"Yes ma'am." He replied leaving the room.

"Hey don't call me that!"

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Tinka, we need to talk." I said walking into her room.

"What about Gunther?" Tinka asked.

"You see, I told CeCe I had something planned for her after dinner and the truth is there really isn't a plan."

"Gunther, how could you? CeCe has been waiting for this day since she accepted your proposal!"

"I know Tinka, keep it down." I said looking towards the door. "I'm screwed if I don't come up with a planned in an hour."

"Why don't you ask Ty? I'm sure he'll tell you everything you need to know about CeCe favorite things to do."

"Tinka bell, you don't get it. I want this night to be special and I differently don't want to do a recap of Ty and CeCe past dates."

"Just ask him and see what idea's you get out of it. I grantee you that they haven't did everything CeCe wants to do."

I sighed, "Okay, this better work Tinka." I said leaving the room.

* * *

**Ty P.O.V**

"So tell me about this guy Bob? "Deuce asked.

"He has a really good job in marketing, supposedly he's extremely smart and he makes my sister happy." I replied.

"You mean to tell me you like this guy? Come on man, I thought we were brothers?"

"Deuce we are brothers."

"So help me get your sister back. You're the one who told me to break up with her in the first place."

"Woo, hold up! I told you there might be a possibility that she might me somebody else because you guys are so far away from each other. I didn't say break up with Rocky."

"Because of your stupid advice, she doesn't want me anymore. I should've just stay with her and we could've worked it out somehow."

"Hey! Being mad at me is not going to help you get my sister back."

_Knock, knock! _

"Come in!" I shouted. Gunther walked in with a worry expression on his face. I hope everything was okay. "Gunther! My man. What sup?"

"I need your advice on something Ty." Gunther said looking over at Deuce now. "And since you're here to Deuce, I could really use your advice too."

"Okay, what is it about?" I asked.

"It's about CeCe; I told her a little fib earlier today." Gunther replied.

"Like what kind of fib?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him slightly.

"I told CeCe, I had a surprise for her after are dinner date and truth is I don't have any plans for us after dinner. This is not like me, I've been so busy lately that I forgot to about making plans for us."

Deuce and I took a quick glance at each other. "Gunther your screwed." I said.

Deuce weakly chuckled, "You really are. Have you met a pissed off CeCe before?"

"Yes, on two occasions and it's not a pretty sight." Replied Gunther. "That's also the reason why I'm here. I need you know what CeCe dream date is like."

"Sorry, I can't tell you that." I said.

"I'll tell you Tinka's." He said.

"On second thought I'll tell you, but listen very closely because I don't know how you're going to do this in one hour."

Gunther chuckled, "Don't worry about that, already got it covered."

"Alright CeCe dream date is –"

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V**

I giggled, "Bob, stop! That tickles." Bob was kissing me all over my neck and I felt like I was about to pee of myself because he kept doing that."

"You mean to tell me you don't like that?" Bob asked.

"I do but I'm so ticklish." I replied sitting up on the bed.

"Tell me Rocky, do you have feelings for this Deuce kid?"

I nodded, "I'm not going to lie to you. I do still have feelings for him but he hurt me really bad. Deuce is my first everything Bob and I'm really trying to get over him."

"Then let me help you." He said. "I really like you Rocky and I've only had one girlfriend before I met you."

"Oh really, how long have you guys been together?"

"We've dated for almost 3 years. Then I got that fancy job and she complained about me never having enough time for her."

"So you guys broke up?"

"Yes, she cheated on me with some other guy. I never felt so much pain in my life." He replied looking over at me. "I was going to ask her to marry me. I had a ring picked out and everything. Now, I think I've found –no I know I found the right girl already and she is you."

"Awww, Bob how sweet."

"Rocky, we need to talk!" CeCe yelled walking into my room without knocking. "Sorry Bob, girl emergency."

"No problem; Rocky see you downstairs in a few." Bob said winking before leaving.

"There you are CeCe! I've been looking for you everywhere." Tinka said walking inside the room. "Oh hey Bob."

"Tinka." Bob nodded walking out.

"Don't you guys seriously know how to knock first?" I asked.

CeCe snorted, "Please Rocky, you act like you and Bob were doing something naughty in here. Wait, were you guys doing something naughty?"

Tinka giggled, "Please, Rocky is more of a virgin then the Virgin Mary."

"Actually I'm not. Deuce and I've been having sex for quite some time now." I admitted.

"What! So you mean to tell me that you guys shagged before you got married?" Tinka asked.

I looked at her sideways, "Haven't you done it before with Lucas?"

Tinka snored, "No, Gunther and I are old fashion. We believe one should give their virginity to the person they fall in love with."

"Wait, so you mean you don't have to wait to after you get married?" CeCe asked.

"No, not necessarily. You wait and give yourself to the person you'll spend the rest of your life with." Tinka replied.

"Gosh, I wish I would've done that before I knew Deuce was going to break up with me." I said.

"I wouldn't know, because I'm still got my v-card." CeCe said.

"Enough about that, I just have to say you ladies to fantastic this evening. Who design your dresses?"

CeCe and I rolled our eyes, "You did Tinka." We both answered at once.

"Who me? Who am I kidding, I know I did." Tinka said.

The door opened up, "Ladies, I don't mean to disrupt but the gentlemen are down stairs waiting for you." David explained.

"Coming David." Tinka answered.

"Yeah will be out in a second." CeCe said.

"We might as well just go now." I said getting out of bed.

"Rocky, Tinka, I'm nervous." CeCe admitted.

"You? No." Tinka said.

"Yes I am." CeCe said.

"Why are you nervous CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"Because this is not any old average date. It's with the person I'm about to spend the rest of my life with. I extremely terrified because I haven't thought this all the way through." CeCe explained.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you're having second thoughts about marrying my brother? Tinka asked.

CeCe nodded, "Don't get the wrong idea Tinka, that's what I'm nervous about. I'm seriously hoping things will go smooth between us and I wouldn't have to change my mind."

"Wow CeCe, you really have change a lot since you've been over here. All jokes side, I'm really starting like this new CeCe Jonasson and I think Sweden is a good place for you." I explained.

"You! I don't know where I belong." CeCe said

"Enough chit-chat ladies, we must go." Tinka said.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

During the ride to this unknown destination, Gunther would glance at me and smile every now and then. I wondered what he up too. Oh lord! I hope we make it through the night without embarrassing ourselves like the last time.

"Gunther, where are we going out to eat?" I asked.

"Operakällaren, the Royal Opera House. You'll love that place CeCe, they got some of the best chef working there from Sweden." Gunther explained.

"Oh okay." I replied.

"By the way, little cookie. Remind me to hire someone, so they can help you with your Swedish."

"I think I'm doing quite well with my Swedish Gunther. I know all the basics, isn't that all I need to know?"

"No darling it is, but if you want to get around out here on your own. Then you need to know everything about our country."

"For once, can I just enjoy my night without worrying about everything else going on in my life?" I asked.

"Sorry, your right. What do you want to talk about CeCe?"

"It's been awhile since you've been calling me CeCe. So thank you." I said looking over at him. Gunther blushed and looks out the window

* * *

**Tinka P.O.V**

"Tinka you really do look beautiful tonight." Ty said.

"Oh Ty, thank you but you said that twice before tonight." I explained.

"And I will say it a thousand times more because you're worth it." He said with a smirk.

"Ty, you really make it hard for a woman like me."

Ty, smiled at me "And why is that?"

"Because the more I'm around you and the more I want you in my life." I replied.

"So let's seal the deal with a kiss." He said kissing me gently on the lips. After a few seconds of making out, I pulled away and smile at him. "So I'm guessing the answer is yes?"

"No, not into after first date."

"But our first date is tonight." He said confused.

"I know." I replied with a hint of smile.

"You got me their girl." He chuckled kissing me on the cheek.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

CeCe looked amazing tonight. I was speechless when I saw her walking down those steps. I think my mouth almost dropped 4 feet down to the ground. I have to admit that CeCe is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. Nothing will make me happier than making her my wife.

When we arrived at the opera house, I pulled out a chair so that my fiancée could sit down.

"Why thank you Gunther." CeCe said.

"Anything for my little cookie." I replied with a smile.

"Why do you call me your little cookie? Are we already giving each other nick names?"

"I love to bake, cookies are my favorite treats and you're little so that makes you my little cookie."

"Awww, sorry I've haven't come up with a nick name for you yet." She said patting me on the shoulder.

"Don't even worry about it. I'm sure you'll come up with something one day."

"Good Evening ladies and Gentlemen." Gale greeted with Lucas by his side and two other girls.

I looked at them in surprise, "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Yes, what are you guys doing here?" Tinka asked glaring at Lucas.

"I was hungry, Gale was hungry and I said to myself. Why stay cooped up in the house if I could be here eating like I planned to do in the first place." Lucas explained.

"I see you've guys brought dates." I said.

"Yeah, it was a last minute thing and these ladies wanted to come out with us tonight. Remember all the good times we used to have with the ladies Gunther?" Gale asked with a smirk on his face and patting me on the arm.

CeCe looked at me with a disappointed expression on her face. _Nice going Gunther. You'll probably hear an earful once she through with you. Well it was nice knowing you._

"Gale, Lucas, as much as I would love for you guys to join us. But unfortunately you guys can't because where on a date." I explained.

"Hey don't sweat it. Where here to show these ladies a good time." Gale said looking over at the 2 blonds.

"That and to eat a meal." Lucas added.

"So will catch you guys later." Gale said walking away.

"No offense Gunther and Bob, but I seriously don't like those guys." Ty said.

"None Taken, Gunther and I were the only two sane ones out of the group." Bob said.

CeCe snored; "I would've never guessed." she glared at her in frustration.

"I can't believe Tinka used to date the red head one, because he way too cocky." Rocky asked.

"They are all cocky. Except for Bob of course." CeCe commented.

I punched my fist gently down on the table. "That's enough CeCe! What's your problem?"

"I –"

"You know what? I don't even want to hear it. I've been nothing but kind to you lately and all you've done was giving me nothing but grief."

"Gunther I –"

"Please! Let's try and enjoy this night I have planned out for us." I said looking over at her.

CeCe nodded.

"Wow somebody does know when to shut up." Rocky said with a smile.

CeCe sticks her tongue at her.

"Rocky not now." Bob said shaking his head trying to keep himself from laughing.

About a couple of minutes later, CeCe hand took minds from another the table and I gripped onto it. I felt chills going through my body and god only knows how bad I want to kiss her right now.

About a half hour later our food arrived to the table and everyone dug in right away. CeCe was eating smutted pork chop because apparently pork chops is her favorite food. I saw a piece of food on the side of her lip. So I kindly took it off and put it in my mouth.

CeCe glanced at me in confusion, "Gunther what do you think you are doing?"

"You just had a piece of food on the side of your lip so I took it off. By the way, it taste really good; I might get that the next time we decided to come here."

"This food is really good. You were right about this place Gunther and I wouldn't mind coming here with you again." She said.

I smile at her and look over at my sister and Ty. He was fork feeding my sister some of his pasta and Tinka was enjoying every second of it. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and continues to eat her own food.

Rocky and Bob looked pretty happy. Then again, Bob looked more happy didn't Rocky did. Every now and then, Rocky would look at her cellphone and sigh hopelessly. I wonder why she kept looking at her phone every now and then. Is my cousin Bob not entertaining her enough? No, that can't be, Bob is the coolest cousin I have and trust me I've got a lot of them.

"Gunther here." CeCe said getting my attention. "My last bit of food and I want you have it." She explained putting the food in my mouth.

"Yum, thank you CeCe that was really good." I said.

"It's no problem, anything for my fiancé." She said with a smile.

"Hearing those words come out of your mouth makes me happiest man alive."

"Aww, will you excuse me Gunther? I need to use the little ladies room." She said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

I when to the bathroom because I had to go badly. When I was done, I washed my hands and fixed my make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and was stop by a certain friend of Gunther's.

"Hey CeCe, enjoying your date?" Gale asked,

"Yes I am and you?" I replied.

"All as well, can't complain. Those girls sure can eat a lot though." He said with a chuckle.

I chuckled also, "Trust me; no one can eat more than CeCe Jonasson. I eat all the time and I still managed to have a great figure.

Gale shakes his head agreeing with me, "Your figure doesn't wonders to a guy imagination."

I weakly chuckled, "I guess, um, I think I'm going to go back to my table now. Gunther is probably worried about me." I told him about to walk away.

"Ay CeCe, if you're having second thoughts about marrying Gunther then give me a call." He said passing me his business car.

"Okay, later." I replied walking away.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the review guys, I really love reading all them and I hope to see more for this chapter. I'm sorry I'm a little late on the update but these allergies are kicking my butt right now and I've been only able to writer parts of it. Part two will be up next week, ciao everyone.**


	9. Romance in Stockholm Part 2

Chapter 9: Romance in Stockholm Part 2

**CeCe P.O.V.**

I walked back over to my table and took my seat next to my fiancé Gunther. Something was seriously wrong with Gunther friend Gale. If he's Gunther best friend then why is he flirting with me? So many of these questions wander through my mind and the only thing I really cared about was my date with Gunther.

The minute I got back to my table, everybody was getting up to leave. "Hey Gunther, where leaving so soon?" I asked.

Gunther chuckled, "CeCe, we've been here for nearly two hours. Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"And what will that be?" I smirked.

"It's a surprise darling, I can't tell you. Although, you will see it as soon as we leave this place." He replied.

I wrap my arms around his and we walked out of the restaurant. It was such a beautiful night. The moon was out and you could see the stars up in the sky. This was differently not Chicago, Illinois anymore.

Suddenly, three limos appeared in front of us. I looked over at Gunther with a smile and he smiled back. "When did these other two limos arrive here?" I asked.

"Not too long ago. We are all going our separated ways for the rest of the tonight." He said.

"Gunther, CeCe." Tinka called getting our attention. "We will see you guys tomorrow. Have fun." She said getting in the limo with Ty.

"Bye guys!" I shouted.

"CeCe." Rocky said walking up to me.

"Yeah what's sup Rocky?"

"Can we talk real quick in private please?"

"Yes of course." I replied turning around to look at Gunther. "I'll be right back okay?"

Gunther nodded.

Rocky and I walked back over to the entrance of the restaurant. "I feel like I'm cheating on Deuce. The funny part about it is, where not even going out anymore." She explained.

"Well this is what you wanted right?" I asked.

Rocky nodded, "I mean yeah! Bob is great. He's more than great, he's prefect. Exactly the type of guy I wanted to date before I fell for Deuce."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want to continue seeing Bob of course. But I can't help my feelings for Deuce either."

"You know what I think you should do?"

"And what is that?"

"I think you should really think it out before you make a final decision. What if you make the wrong one? Then you find yourself thinking what could've been. So this is what I want you to do. I want you to enjoy the rest of your date with Bob and you'll figure the rest out tomorrow. How does that sound to you?"

"You are absolutely right CeCe. Thank you." She said giving me a hug.

"It was no problem."

"Any' who let me let you guys get back to your date. I will see you in the morning." She told me.

"Okay, later Rocky, Love you." I said weaving goodbye.

"Love you too, later!" She shouted getting inside her limo.

As I walked over to the limo, Gunther opens the door for me and lets me in first like a gentleman would do. "Ladies first." He smiled.

"How kind of you your highness." I said playing around with a smirk.

"The pleasure all mine your majesty." He said kissing my hand playfully.

"Oh, please don't say that. I'm not a queen yet." I said rolling my eyes.

"But you will be soon. You'll be my queen and Sweden will worship the grounds you walk on."

"That sounded kind of evil coming from your mouth." I spoke looking over at him.

"Well I'm not."

"Mm, we'll see." I said.

* * *

**Ty P.O.V**

"Wow what is this place?" I asked walking into a place that looked like a club.

"This is my favorite Jazz club. Lucas used to take me here when we were dating." Tinka replied.

"So let me get this straight. You take me to a Jazz club that you and your ex-boyfriend used to hang out at?"

"You are correct."

"Tinka, I thought you wanted to get over your ex not go down memory lane?"

"I am over him. But this place is special to me and now I'm sharing it with you." She explained taking my hand in hers.

"Well alright, do you want a drink?" I asked as we walked over to the bar.

"Tinka, it's been a long time huh." The bartender greeted.

"Hello Joey, this is my boyfriend Ty." She introduced.

I took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet."?

"Nice to meet you too." Joey replied with a smile. "What will guys like to drink tonight?"

"Give me a coke wit vodka and Tinka what would you like to drink?" I asked.

"Just give me a Cider, will you Joey?" Tinka asked.

"Right away." Joey replied.

"Tinka, why did you order an apple cider beverage?" I asked confused.

"I'm not a big on drinking alcohol. And when I do it's not much."

"Here you go guys." Joey said setting the drinks down on the counter.

"Thank man. How much do I owe you?" I asked taking out my wallet.

"None, it's on the house." Joey replied.

"Thank you." I said. "That was very nice of him."

"Joey has always been the nice guy." She replied drinking her cider.

"I can see that." I said taking a sip of my vodka.

"Oh I love this song. My grandmother used to play it a lot when I was younger." She said with a smile.

"Well then." I said getting up out of my chair. "Will you like to dance?" I asked throwing out my hand for her to take.

"I don't know, are you any good?"

I chuckled showing her my dance moves.

"You are pretty good. I didn't know you knew how to dance like that."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Would you like to dance?" I asked.

Tinka grinned, "Sure I will love too." She replied taking my hand as we walked over to the dance floor.

We started to dance to the Jazz music. It's was smoothing and calm. Tinka smiled at me with excitement and I did the same. People watched us as we slow dance around the dance floor.

"Wow, you are a prefect dancer Ty."

"So are you Tinka." I replied. "However, I have a question to ask you."

"Well ask away."

"Why did you call me your boyfriend when the bartender asked you who I was?"

"Because that's how I feel when I'm with you. I feel like I'm your woman and you're my man. Nothing can ever come in between us." She explained.

"Then let's make it official then. Tinka Hessenheffer, will you go out with me?"

"I thought you would've never asked." She replied kissing me gently on the lips. After a few minutes of kissing, we pull apart and I twirl her around in circles. The whole club applauds for us as we finished our dance. We took a bow and walked over to the bar.

"That was quite the show we gave them." I chuckled.

"Yes, Swedish people love entertainment." She said.

"Oh yeah? How about we get out of here?" I asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She replied grabbing her purse. That night, we held each other hand leaving the club as a couple.

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Rocky, is something bothering you?" Bob asked.

"No, I'm fine Bob. Thanks for asking." I replied.

I was looking out the window thinking about what CeCe said to me earlier. Maybe she right. What if I do make the wrong decision and regret it in the long run?

"Do I bore you Rocky?" he asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "No, you can never bore me Bob. You're a great person. Matter of fact the greatest I've ever met."

"It's about him isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, who?" I asked confused.

"I'm talking about the short guys with the eyebrows?"

I giggled, "Oh, you're talking about Deuce? What makes you think that?"

"Well you're looking at your phone every half hour and ever since the blocker got here you've been acting a bit strange."

"Well he is my ex-boyfriend. Then again he kind of caught me by surprise earlier today."

"Can I give you a word of advice?"

"Yeah, of course you can." I replied.

"If you have to second guess yourself then you guys were never meant to be together. Surely you guys had a wonderful 3 years together. Although, who's to say you guys won't break up again? Lovers come and go, but as long as you love yourself then that will always be your one true love. You are a brilliant girl Rocky and I would love to make you an additional part of my life. I would love you like I love myself."

I chuckled," I'm sorry. That sounds like something Gunther would say."

"He did say it. That's how he got me to get over my ex-girlfriend. If it wasn't for him I would've took her back."

"He's a good cousin." I smiled.

"The best and my favorite. Don't tell Tinka that."

"I won't. I promise." I told him.

"Can you do me one favor?" he asked.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Give me a couple of weeks before you make your final decision."

My eyes widen in shock, "what? How did you? I don't know what you're talking about.

"Yeah, CeCe doesn't actually know how to keep her voice at a medium level." Bob weakly chuckled.

"Don't I know it?" I agreed. "But I'm not planning to make any final decisions right now. Especially since I'm not ready.

"Good, let's take you home. I think you had enough for tonight." He explained. "Driver, back to Stockholm palace!"

"Right away sir."

We arrived back at the palace 25 minute later and Bob drops me off. I'm glad that Bob is not pushy and aggressive like half of the guys are in Chicago. He understands me which I love that about him. I just wish Deuce was more understanding.

"Hi Rocky." Deuce greeted. "How was your night?"

"It was fine Deuce, thanks for asking." I replied walking up the steps.

"Rocky, can we please just talk?"

"Yeah, talk." I replied crossing my arms.

"I've never been the person to make my own choices. I've always asked other people for advice." Deuce explained.

"That's always been your downfall." I commented.

"Yes it was, but not anymore. I'm going to start listening to my own advice for now on. I never wanted to truly break up with you. That was the last thing on my mind Rocky. When you love someone then you don't let it go. You make it work no matter how hard it will be. I love you more than anything in the world and that's never going to change. If that means you being with this guy over me then so be it. My heart will always belong to you no matter what the consequence are.

"AWW Deuce, thank you for saying that. I just think I need some time to think about it before I decide what I want to do."

"That's fine with me. Anyways, I'm going to let you go to bed.

"Hey, how about a hug first for old time sake?" I asked giving him a big hug. The minute we pull apart, Deuce kisses me on the lips. It was just a simple kiss that gave me chills down my spine. I haven't felt like this in a long time.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It won't happen again I promise." He said blushing.

I blushed as well, "Its fine Deuce don't worry about it."

"Okay, goodnight beautiful." He said walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight Deuce." I stared blankly.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Keep your eyes close." I said holding my hand over CeCe eyes.

"Gunther am I stepping on sand?" CeCe asked.

I picked her up, took off her shoes and carried her through the sand. Thank heavens my Cecelia only weighs 110 pounds.

"May I please open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Yes you may." I replied.

CeCe opened her eyes and looked around. We were at Stockholm very own beach and I knew she would love it here. A table was set up in the middle of the beach with 4 candles lit, two wine glasses and a bottle of champion. She glanced over at me in surprise and her eyes started to water up.

"How did you know I liked beaches?" She asked.

"A friendly source told me."

"Let me guess Ty? No one has ever done this for me before."

"Trust me, I have never done this for a girl before either." I said pulling out the chair for her to sit.

"Thank you." she said talking her seat.

"Champion?" I asked screwing off the cap.

"Yes please." She replied. I poured some champion into her wine glass. Then I poured myself some.

I raised my glass in the air, "This is to us, even know we don't always get along, we managed to work out our differences and come together as a team."

"Amen to that." She agreed. We both take a couple of sips before one of us spoke again.

"I almost forgot." I said whistling loudly.

"Gunter, what are you doing?"

The moment she said those words. Music started to play and a singer by the name of Lilly Plumber started to sing CeCe favorite slow song.

"Is she singing A Thousand years by Christina Perri?" CeCe asked pointing her thumb in her direction.

"Yes it is. Dance with me?" I said taking her hand. I wrapped both arm around her waist while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Why are you doing this? When did I ever start to matter to you?"

I sigh, "CeCe please don't do this here right now. I don't want to ruin a good moment okay."

CeCe nodded, "I'm sorry Gunther. I'm just not used to being wined and dined like this."

"Well get used to it. You're about to be my wife and that's what husbands do."

"Yeah, for the once they love. I don't even know if where in love yet." She murmured.

"Your highnesses, I don't mean to disturb, but your boat awaits." David said.

"David what are you doing here and what boat?" CeCe asked.

"Come on CeCe, let me show you something." I said taking her hand.

We walk through the beach into we arrived at the yacht I rented for the night. CeCe stopped in track when she realized what it was.

"Are you coming darling?" I asked.

"I have never been on a yacht before and this is what I've always dreamed for." She replied staring.

"Always the tone of surprises." I said pulling her up on the boat.

"Are we staying the night here?" she asked.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. But don't worry I won't try anything." I smirked.

CeCe giggled, "It's funny that you're saying that because –. You know what it doesn't even matter."

"What? Finish saying what you have to say." I answer confused.

"It's not important anymore." She smiled. CeCe must've been cold because she was shivering.

"CeCe you're cold. Let's go inside." I said wrapping my jacket around her.

"Thanks Gunther."

We walked inside and I closed the door behind us. CeCe sits on the bed while I poured me a glass of water. I started to gulp it down because I was really nervous.

CeCe giggled, "Gunther, if you drink too much water then you're going to get full." I looked over at her and god was she perfected. "Come sit down with me." she said patting the bed.

After putting the glass on the table, I walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Are you having a wonderful time?" I asked.

"The best and thank you." she replied.

"It's no problem, anything for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer." I chuckled.

CeCe turned my face around. The next thing I know, I was pulled into a deep passionate kiss. The first kiss we shared together was great but this one was even more special than the first one. We made out all night into we fell asleep. I've never felt so happy in my entire life. Maybe CeCe is the girl of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys loved this chapter because I stayed up all night written it. There will be more to come for this story so keep an eye out for next week's chapter.**

**Thank you all for the reviews I'm glad this story is doing great actually. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. Bye.**


	10. Awkward

Chapter 10: Awkward

**CeCe P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to realize I wasn't in my bedroom. On my left, there laid Gunther with his arm wrap around my waist. I slowly turn around coming face to face with my prince. I never realize how good he looked when he's sleeping. I quickly lean in to give my fiancé a soft sweet kiss on the lips. He must've caught it because a smile creeps up on his face.

Then he slowly opens up his eyes looking straight at me. I give him a smile and pressed my lips against his again. Gunther pulls me closer to him, running his fingers through my hair as we made love with our lips. I started to pull him on top of me because I wanted a little more than his lips on mine. He got the best of me, better than any guy I've ever kissed before. I lied there trying to un-buckle his pants. I wanted him badly, more than he could ever imagine.

"CeCe, what are we doing?" Gunther asked.

"Say you want me." I told him starting to bite my lip.

"I do want you. More than you can ever imagine." He spoke.

"It's funny that you say that because I was thinking the same thing." I said with a grin.

Gunther chuckled, "We must be thinking about the same thing a lot then."

"You think so? What am I thinking right now?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

I started to pull the straps to my dress down one by one, showing off my bear shoulders. Gunther looks at me admiring the way I looked this morning.

"Stop, don't continue to take your clothes off." He said.

"Why not? Is it too much for you?"

"Bay-bee, you don't know the half of it." He replies unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the side. He lifted off his undershirt, now showing off his beautiful abs. I look down at them in shock. I never noticed how built Gunther was. I do know one thing. I was very impressed by it.

"Dear mother of god, where have you been hiding all my life?" I murmured to myself.

Gunther laughed, "Darling what did you say?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Now, where were we?" I asked pulling him down on top of me again.

We were so caught up into each other that we didn't realize people were now watching us. Gunther was sucking on my neck as I moaned contently. My eyes were closed at that moment, but when I open them again I noticed my father king Jonasson, Rocky, Tinka, Ty and Deuce standing there by the door with wide eyes and their mouths wide open.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed pushing Gunther off me and covering myself up. Gunther covered his self also feeling completely embarrassed.

"Well, don't stop at my account." King J.J. spoke.

"That's including ours." Tinka said.

"Your majesty it's not what it looks like." Gunther said in his defends.

"Oh really, It looks like you were about to make sweet love to my daughter." King J.J. replied.

"Then I guess it is what it looks like." Gunther said putting on his shirt with a blush appearing on his face.

"Dad, what are you guys doing here?" I ask blushing too.

"Ty and Tinka were telling me that Gunther rented a yacht for you guys romantic evening last night. So I told them that I haven't been on a yacht since my collage years back in America. They asked me if I would like to go one and Of course I said yes. Now, here we are." King J.J. explained. "Ty didn't tell me that you guys were getting interment this morning. Then I would've differently had to take a rain check."

"Yeah, we would've avoided an awkward moment like this." Rocky said giggling to herself.

"It's not funny Rocky." I told her.

"Actually it's pretty hilarious." Tinka said.

"We should probably give them some privacy. Where embarrassing them." Ty said.

Deuce snored with a chuckle, "It's a bit too late for that."

"That's it, everyone get out! No offence to you father." I said bashfully.

"I'm going darling." King J.J. replies. "You two probably should get ready before you miss brunch time." He explained with a smile. Everyone started to walk out the door and my father closed it behind him.

"I will never be able to look at your father straight in the eyes again." Gunther said buckling his belt back up. He walks towards the door and opens it.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear him? It's after 12 and where going to be late for brunch." He replied running outside the door.

"Wait! You could've at least waited for me first." I said. He was already gone before I finished my sentence.

* * *

Later on that day, I was on the balcony reading about Sweden past, history and present. It wasn't easy to learn all about this kingdom within 1 month. I had only a short amount of time before my engagement party gets here next weekend. My wedding is a couple weeks after that. Don't let me get started on Gunther and I coronation. I don't know which one is scarier, the wedding or the coronation? I would have to go with the wedding.

"There you are." Tinka said sitting next to me.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Rocky explained.

"Well you weren't looking hard enough." I told her.

"So are you going to tell us about it?" Tinka asked.

"Tell you about what Tinka?" I replied sarcastically.

"Why you and my brother almost hit a home run?" Tinka explained.

_I started to thinking about what she said. _"Oh that, I don't know what came over me this morning." I replied turning pink.

"You should, all that moaning and groaning you were making, sounded like you enjoyed being seduce by Gunther." Rocky said.

"Ay, Gunther wasn't the seducer here I was." I admitted pointing to myself. _What the hell is wrong with me today? I just admitted that I seduced Gunther._

"OOH!" Rocky and Tinka said at once.

"No ooh ah nothing. I was so embarrassed today guys. You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. You guys wouldn't understand anyways." I told them.

"Do you here that Rocky? Someone is falling in love." Tinka said.

"I am not." I replied getting frustrated.

"You know what, I'm starting to think so too Tinka." Rocky agreed.

"You guys are no help." I said standing up to walk back inside.

"Tell us, what happen last night on your date with Gunther." Tinka said.

"It was fantastic. We had a romantic night on the beach. Drank wine and dancing all night away. Then he surprised me with this yacht by the broad walk and we made out all night into we fell asleep."

"AWW, it sounded like you guys has a wonderful time." Tinka commented.

"So you guys didn't have sex?" Rocky said.

"No we didn't have sex but we were very close to doing it into you guys showed up." I told her. "Now every time I try to make eye contact with Gunther, he looks away like he's ashamed of us.

"Oh CeCe, he's not ashamed and quite frankly you don't know my brother very well." Tinka explained.

"Why is he ignoring me then? This morning he looked at me like I was the only person that matter to him and now I'm completely invisible again." I said.

"Don't you hate that?" Rocky asked.

"Yes, now I know exactly how you feel." I agreed with Rocky.

"Are you blind? Don't you see the patterns here? It's obvious that my brother in love with you." Tinka said.

"How would you know if he's in love with me or not?" I asked.

"Hello!" Tinka shouts pointing to herself. "We are twins remember? I know everything there is to know about my brother twin. Like for example, my brother would've never agreed to have sexual intercourse with you this morning if he didn't love you. You know he's very old fashion and we believe that one should only do it with the person they love. My brother loves you and he was about to take that risk."

"He told me that he wouldn't have sex to after we're married." I said.

"He lied." Tinka blurted out. Besides, he was only trying to be a gentlemen and do is right. However, it's not like he hasn't been saving himself for you for quite some time now. He pathetic jerkoff twice a day from the time he was 13."

Rocky laughed, not expecting that to come out of Tinka mouth.

"I know that." I replied. "Not about the jerking off part but I know he was saving himself for me."

Tinka chuckled, "Do you know how many times girls tried to sleep with him and he turned them all down?"

"No how many?" Rocky asked.

"I don't remember. I guess I kind of lost count." Tinka replied shrugging her shoulders.

"The last thing I want to hear right now is some others females trying to give my fiancé VD." I explained.

"What the heck is VD?" Tinka asked.

Rocky shook her head, "You don't want to even know."

"I'm going to take a nice hot bath. I'll see you guys later." I said walking inside my bathroom.

"Wait don't you want to know how our dates went?!" Rocky shouted.

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Yes, the lilies have to be prefect. Those are my Cecelia favorite flowers. Okay, I will be waiting here into they arrive. Bye." I said hanging up the phone.

"Gunther my man, what you up too?" Ty asked coming up next to me.

"Nothing, I was ordering CeCe some flowers. I feel really bad for the way I've been avoiding her today." I replied.

"Yeah about that, don't do it man. You'll lose her that way and trust me, you don't want that." Deuce explained.

"Like you lost Rocky?" I asked.

Deuce nodded, "I guess you can say that."

"What should I do guys? I know this may come as a shock to you guys, but I don't exactly know how to act on my feelings for someone. I never have before." I explained.

"Trust me we know." Ty said. "You're really not that hard to read. Awhile back I gave Deuce advice about Rocky and he completely did it all wrong."

"What are you talking about? You told me to just be friends with her if I felt like she was going to meet somebody else." Deuce argued.

Ty puts his hand up for Deuce to stop talking. "My point is, don't hold anything back. Show her who the real Gunther Hessenheffer is. If you don't have any dignity for yourself then this whole marriage thing won't last very long."

"Where in the hell was that advice when I needed it?" Deuce asked glaring at Ty.

"I don't know. Maybe it's left back in America with the rest of you dignity." Ty replied frustrated.

I chuckled, "You two together, are very entertaining. You guys should have your own comedy show."

"Trust me. We try not to be funny. This one shouldn't be giving advice to anyone." Deuce said.

"At least I have a girlfriend" Ty replied.

"Okay." I chuckled. "I should probably go talk to CeCe? I feel really bad." I asked.

"Yes do that. I never saw CeCe so happy like before I did today. Well, not with me anyways. She's falling for you really, really hard." Ty explained.

I smirk, "I already fell for her." I murmured.

"If that's true then go ahead and talk to her." Deuce said.

"I'm going. Thanks guys." I said rushing up the stairs.

* * *

I knocked on CeCe bedroom door waiting for her to grand entrance for me to come in. "Come in!" CeCe yelled.

I turned the knob to her door walking inside her room. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to talk?"

"Talk about what Gunther? We were having a great time together this morning. That all changed once my father showed up. Tell me Gunther, why?" She asked looking up from her book.

"I was embarrassed CeCe!"

She was taking back by this, "Excuse me?"

"Of course not about you, but in front of your father and friends. I never acted like that in my entire life. You bring the wild side out of me." I explained blushing.

CeCe giggled. "I wouldn't exactly call it your wild side but I caught your drift." She said walking over to me. I'm just glad I'm the only one that can get the best out of you."

"I love you." I blurt out not understanding what I just said.

"What?" she said with wide eyes.

_Knock, knock_.

"Ah, come in!" she shouts turning towards the door.

Ty walked inside the room with the lilies I order for CeCe earlier. "These just came for you." Ty said.

"AWW, I love lilies. I wonder who they came from." She said taking the flowers from Ty hands and opening up the card.

"I'm out." Ty said leaving.

"To my darling Cecelia, these flowers are for you. Forgive me for my thoughtless ways, I truly don't deserve you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Love and always, Gunther." She spoke looking up from the card.

Her eyes were watery and she looked like she was about to burst. Then she did the unthinkable. She leap into my arms almost knock me over. I didn't know if I was more surprised by it or relieved.

"I guess you forgive me then?" I asked.

"More than you can imagine." She replies pulling me into a breathtaking kiss.

"That's good to know." I chuckled.

"Come on. Let me fix you gelato." She said taking my hand.

"Mm, my favorite. What flavor?" I asked.

"Anything flavor you want bay-bee." She giggled.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short. But I promise the next chapter will be longer. The engagement party is here and drama going to start. By the way, thanks for the reviews. I do look at everyone ideas when they comment. I even used one for this chapter. Let me know what your thoughts were of this chapter and I will update early next week. Byes.**


	11. Like A Fairy Tale

Chapter 11: Like a Fairy Tale

**CeCe P.O.V**

Today was a very important day for me. It was the night of my royal engagement party and everybody was going to be there including my mom. It's been nearly 18 years since she saw my father. Let's just say things are really awkward between my mom and dad since she got here. It was like they never stopped loving each other.

"Wow, you look stunning CeCe. Just like a princess in one of those fairy tales books." Rocky said sitting on the bed next to me.

"Thank you Rocky. I'm just happy Aina had enough sense to give me room in this dress so I could breathe." I said turning around to look at Rocky.

"Wow Rocky." I stared trying to find the words to say. "Look at me? Look at you! I am borrowing that gown. Better yet, I'll have Tinka make me a gown just like that."

"She did do a really good job didn't she?" Rocky asked.

"Good job? Girlfriend has some serious skills." I told her.

"Are you nervous about meeting on these new people tonight?"

"Honestly, heck yeah." I replied chucking.

"I see you and Gunther have been getting hot and heavy around here lately." She smirked.

"Please don't remain me. We still haven't been able to keep our hands off each other this week."

"Did you guys…you know?"

"No. What is with you Rocky? It's like you're turned into this horny person since we came to Sweden."

"I'm sorry. It's been a while since I got any. I'm really starting to get irritated."

"It's cool, your sexual frustrated. If I had two hot guys fighting over me, then I wouldn't bone them either." I said sarcastically.

"Then you understand." Rocky replied. "Wait a second, are you being sarcastic."

"NOOOO." I replied sarcastically again. "You got Deuce and Bob. Bone one of them and get it over with already. I shouldn't have to deal with it."

"You don't get it. I can't have sex with one and not have sex with the other. Wait that didn't come out right. Let me try this again. If I sleep with one of them just because I'm sexually frustrated then it's going to look bad on me."

"Then you'll just have to stick it out, won't you." I replied. "Why don't you have sex with Deuce? He is your first and only."

"Then what if feelings come back. I'm still trying to get over him. He made it a lot worst when he kissed me last week."

"Wait, Deuce kissed you last weekend?"

"Yes. It happened after my date with Bob. We were talking and he kissed me on the lips. Now I have only a couple of weeks left to pick who I want to be with."

"By then your sexual frustration should be solved." I said.

"Actually, I was going to make a choice tonight."

"Do you know who?"

"We will just have to see won't we?" Rocky replied.

"Girls." Tinka said sticking her head inside the doorway. "What are you two doing? People are waiting downstairs."

"Coming Tinka." We both said.

I arrived down stair to a very nervous Gunther pacing back and forth in the corridor.

"Oh good you're here." Gunther said walking up to me. "Your look beautiful."

"Thank you, you look handsome yourself."

"I wanted to make a good impression on your mother tonight." He said waiting for me to take his arm.

"Gunther you don't need to impress my mother. She already loves you."

"Really, does she love me like how my parents love you or –"

"SHHH." I said putting my hands on his lip. "Why does it matter?"

"Because she's a police officer and I would like to be on a police officer good side."

I chuckled, "Then you have nothing to worry about. My mother said you'll be good for me in the long run."

"It's funny because my mother said the same thing about you. She also said you would give her lots of beautiful grandchildren." Gunther blushed.

I laughed at this.

"Here they are. Let's get these two down stairs and pronto." Aina announced.

"Your nervous CeCe?" Gunther whispered in my ear.

"A little, are you?" I asked.

"Usually I would say no but with you I'm always nervous." He replied.

I smiled and blushed extremely hard.

"WE PRESENT TO YOU THE FUTURE KING AND QUEEN OF SWEDEN. PRINCE GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER AND PRINECESS CECELIA JONASSON!" the announcer spoke.

Gunther and I walked down the staircase gracefully while everybody stared and admired us.

"Just keep smiling baby. We'll get through this." Gunther said speaking through his teeth.

"I can manage." I replied weaving to everybody with a smile.

Finally we made it to the ballroom and there were still hundreds of people staring at us like we were ghost or something. It did freak me out just a bit."

"Champion your highnesses?" The waiter asked holding out a tray.

"Why thank you." Gunther replied taking two of them and passing me one.

"Thank you Gunther." I said taking a sip.

"Oh, there she is." Mrs. Hessenheffer said hugging me. "You look beautiful darling you really do." She told me. "And Gunther, you make your mama very proud." She said pinching his cheek.

"I know mama." Gunther said turning red.

"Darling don't smuttier the children. Let them have some space." Mr. Hessenheffer said.

"Hi Mr. Hessenheffer." I said giving him a hug with smile.

"Cecelia, you look beautiful. My son is a lucky man." He explained.

"Yeah, but not as lucky as I am to have your son in my life." I admitted. _Oh my god, what am I saying? Did I just admit my love for Gunther?_

"May I have this dance?" Mr. Hessenheffer asked me holding out his hand.

"Yes you may." I replied taking his hand as he guided my over to the dance floor.

Gunther and his mother danced right beside us. We would glance and blush over at each other. Yeah, I am definitely falling in love with Gunther Hessenheffer.

* * *

**Tinka P.O.V**

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Ty asked.

I smiled, "We go through this every time Ty and you never seem to stop making me blush."

"Then my plan is working." He said with a smile.

"What plan?" I asked confused.

"A plan to keep that smile on your face for as long as where together." He replied.

"AWW baby." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Can I cut in?" Lucas asked.

"No you can't." Ty replied bluntly.

"Ty, don't be rude." I said.

"I'm sorry Tinka bell." Ty said looking over at Lucas. "You may not have this dance." He said.

I glared at him, "You know what? I'll love to dance with you Lucas."

"You what?" Ty asked looking over at me in surprise.

"With pleasure." Lucas said lightly yanking me away.

I looked back over at Ty. He had one of those expressions on his face like he just lost everything he owned. I smirked at him and started to waltz with Lucas around the dance floor. I know Ty wanted to kill Lucas right about now.

"So Tinka bell, I hear you and that Ty guy our dating."

"Where doing more than just dating Lucas. He's my soul mate and I'm falling in love every time I'm with you." I replied.

"That ridiculous! I can't believe you thinking about spending the rest of your life with some street argent." He complained.

"He may be many things but he's a better boyfriend then you will ever be."

"You don't mean that do you? Tinka, I know I made a big mistake but I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happens to me."

"I'm flatter. Sadly I don't love you. My heart belongs to Ty Blue."

"Hold on, let's just think here for a second. Tinka you're making a huge mistake. What would your mama and papa think?"

"For your information, my mama and papa met Ty and they love him. How dare you use my parents as a ploy to win me over? You should be ashamed of yourself. Now if you excuse me, I have a very pissed off boyfriend waiting for me." I said about to walk away.

"Tinka bell wait." He said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I said stepping on his foot and walking away.

"My shoe! Tinka bell, wait, come back here." he called out.

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V**

"That wasn't a pretty sight." I said looking over at Tinka walk away from Lucas.

"It was pretty amusing if you ask me. Knowing Lucas, he probably deserved it." Bob said as we continue to dance.

"Bob where do you see yourself in 10 years?" I asked.

"Um, running my own company. Married with children and I'm hoping you'll be that girl. My sister was hoping too, she really likes you."

"I like her too." I replied with a small smile.

"Where do you see yourself in 10 years?" he asked me.

"I seriously don't know. I'm going to college and I don't know what I want to do after that. I love dancing and I'm really smart. It's hard to choose what I want to do."

"Okay, do you at least see yourself married with children?"

"Yes that I could see. I'm afraid I don't know who with." I replied looking up at him.

"You're still in love with Deuce are you?"

"Wait, when did this become about Deuce?"

"Rocky I can look at you and tell who you were thinking of. You're not a hard person to read."

"So if you know that then why are you still trying to be with me?" I asked just realizing what I said to Bob.

"You want to know the reason why? It's because I was always told never give up. If you want something you keep fighting for it, especially if the opportunity is still there. Your worth fighting for."

"I am so sorry Bob. I didn't mean –"

"Save it, you enjoy the rest of your evening." He said walking away from me.

"Oh come on Bob!"

"Is everything okay Rocky?" Deuce asked.

"No everything is not okay Deuce. Since you came here everything has been falling apart. Why couldn't you just stay in Chicago where you belong?" I told him running off.

He followed me out of the ball room into one of the other rooms in the palace.

"Rocky wait!" Deuce shouted.

"Why do you keep following me?" I asked getting upset.

"Because I care about you Rocky. I will always be here for you boyfriend or no boyfriend. You're my best friend and I love you."

"I love you too. That's the part that scares me and Bob knows that now too."

"He knows what?"

"He knows that I won't be able to get over you."

Deuce chuckles, "It's funny because I feel the same exact way."

"Deuce, are you crying?"

"Don't even worry about it. I'll be fine." He replied wiping away his tears.

At that moment, I did something totally unexpected. I pulled my ex-boyfriend into a passionate kiss forgetting everything that just when on in the ballroom.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I love you Deuce Martinez."

"I love you too Rachel Blue." He said kissing me deeply on the lips.

* * *

**CeCe P.O.V**

"Finally you and I could dance." Gunther said leading me onto the dance floor.

"Your father is quite the character." I said.

"Yeah, papa could be sometime strange but funny at the same time. He taught me everything I need to know about becoming a man."

"He did a really good job." I said peck kissing him on the lips.

"Thank you. CeCe, I was thinking maybe you and I could go on a picnic next week sometime."

"I've never been on a picnic before. Sounds like fun."

"I'm so glad you're saying that because my parents want you to meet my grandmother."

"Oh, your parents and grandmother is coming with us?"

"Well my grandmother lives in a farm on the country side. You'll love it there. I know I do."

"Don't have to keep explaining yourself Gunther, of course I'll go."

"Really, great." Gunther grinned.

"Excuse me." King J.J. said. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Sure, of course. She is your daughter." Gunther replied passing me over to my father. "I'm going to go fine Bob. See you in a bit Cecelia." He said walking away

"Having a good time pumpkin?"

"That best father. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright I guess. I've had better days."

"Are you sure everything fine?" I asked looking into his eyes for answers.

"I'm sure. Although, I am troubled about one thing."

"What may this be about?"

"Your mother. She looks even more beautiful then I remember. I can't help but feel guilty about losing you girls over a stupid crown. Love more important than any crown. Let me ask you something."

"What is it father?"

"Are you in love with Gunther? Does he make you happy?"

I smiled, "Yes he does make me happy. I think I may be falling in love with him."

"I'm stunned princess. I'm mostly very happy to hear that."

"I'm glad, love you papa." I said hugging him.

"I love you to pumpkin."

Someone cleared there throat from behind us. I turned around to see who it was and there was Gale standing right in front of me.

"Your majesty, may I have this dance with your beautiful daughter?" he asked winking at me.

"Yes you may. See you later." He said kissing me on the forehead and walking away.

"You look exquisite tonight CeCe, honestly." Gale said taking me by the waist and dancing with me.

"I didn't think you would be here tonight." I said.

"What! And miss my best friend engagement party? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Well let's see, your cocky that's one, your sneaky that's two and you're a jackass that's three. Are those good enough answers for you?"

He grabs me by the wrist tightly, "Let go of me. You're hurting me."

"You listen here gorgeous. You may be future queen of Sweden but I get whatever I want. After all, they don't call me the top playboy in Stockholm."

"Well you need to get of me. I don't care who you are or what they call you."

"Who's going to make me? I will have you one way or another. I always get what I want."

"Not in this life time." Gunther spoke turning Gale around to punch him in the face.

"Gunther, how dear you hit me! You don't know who you messing with!" Gale said.

"I know exactly who I'm messing with. You don't know who you're messing with. Stay the hell away from me and my fiancée or I'll seriously have you locked up and tell them to throw away the key." Gunther said. "Guards! Escort Mr. Perkins out of here!" he shouted.

"You don't know what you just started." Gale said staring at Gunther with anger.

"But I do." Gunther replied.

Gale was escorted out of the ballroom giving me one last glance before leaving.

"Are you okay CeCe?" he asked running his hand through my cheek.

"I'll be fine. You want to get out of here?" I replied.

"And leave our engagement party? It's a bit rude don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." I chuckled.

"Do you want to sleep in the same room together? I kind of like having you by my side." He asked.

"Yeah sure, sounds like a plan. I like having you cuddle up next to me." I admitted.

"Then it's a deal?" he asked.

"Deal, let's steal it with a kiss." I replied pulling Gunther into hot passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, but the next chapter will be all about Gunther and CeCe. Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad this story making progress and more people are getting into it. Let me know what you guys thought and I will be back in a couple of days since I have more than enough time to write this story. Byes.**


	12. Those Three Words

Chapter 12: Those Three Words

It's been over a couple of days since the engagement party. Lately Gunther and I were a lot closer than we ever been before. Sometime I would sleep in his bed room and sometimes he would sleep in mine bedroom. I never been so excite to be one guy so much, especially since I used to think he was a jerk.

Things change and let's face it, I am loving this. Maybe it's time to tell Gunther that I love him. It's not like he hasn't said it to me once or twice before. And I feel bad that I haven't said the L word to him yet. I think it's time to tell my prince that I love him as much as he loves me.

"Gunther, wake up." I said shaking him.

"What is it CeCe? I'm tired." Gunther asked.

"That's because you've been up working all night." I said shaking him again.

Gunther sat up glanced at me, "Or maybe it's because your mama and papa kept me up all night talking my ear off."

"Hey!" I shouted hitting him with a pillow. "Those are my parents you're talking about."

"I know that. I was just kidding. I love seeing your face scrunch up when you're mad."

A smile appeared on my face, "Get up. I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Are you having second thoughts about our picnic today?"

"No, it's not that. I'm actually really nervous to tell you."

"Is it something bad?"

I shook my head.

"Is it good?"

I nodded.

"CeCe spit it out. I'm dying over here."

"Okay." I said taking a deep breath.

"Gunther." I said putting my hands on his face. "Did you know that you're the best thing that ever happened to me? You are sweet, charming, cute and smart. And you always know the right things to say to me. Yea sure we got off at the wrong foot in the beginning. But now, we managed to turned that all around and become an item. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you."

Gunther stared at me in surprise, "Wow, I don't know what say. I love you too CeCe. I really do." He said chuckling. "I'm actually relieved to hear those words come out of your mouth. Thank you."

"What do you mean thank you?" I asked confusedly.

"Thanking you for loving me the same way I love you CeCe. You're the best thing I could've asked for."

"I was thinking the same thing too." I said.

"Good." He said kissing me on the lips. I claimed on top of him beginning to take off his shirt. "What are we doing CeCe?"

"We're losing our virginity's to each other." I replied taking off my nighty.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Don't be silly Gunther, of course I'm sure. We talked about this before."

"And we will continue to talk about this into you're sure. I just don't want you to regret it later."

I giggled, "Baby, with you, I could never regret anything." I said bitten on his bottom lip sexually."

"Mm, you know what you're doing." He moaned out.

"Shut up and kiss me." I told him.

"With pleasure." He turned us around so that he was laying on top of me.

"MMM!" I moaned out while he left trails of kisses on my neck.

_Knock, knock!_

"Oh come on!" I shouted. "Who is it?!"

"Your highness, it's David!" He answers.

"Come in David!" I said coving myself up with the blanket.

"Your highness, I think you both need to come downstairs." David said.

"Why?" Gunther asked.

* * *

"He's pressing charges on me?" Gunther asked his lawyer.

"You did hit him first Gunther." Mr. Gardner said.

"Only because he had his hands on my fiancée, what else was I supposed to do?!" Gunther shouted.

"We can take this to court and settle it that way. I know you were only trying to protect the princess. If you don't show up people are going to question you as their king."

Gunther sighed, "I don't have the time for something like this. I have so much to do this month."

"I know. Just think about it okay." He said.

Gunther nodded, "Thanks for coming Mr. Gardner.

"No problem, I'm just looking out for the best interest for my favorite client." He said patting me on the back before leaving.

"That sun of a bitch!" Gunther yelled banging his fist against the wall.

"What's wrong Gunther?" I asked.

"Gale pressed charges on me and now I have to attend court." He explained.

"What a jerk! How dare he do something like this to you? He supposed to be your best friend."

"He was supposed to be, not anymore." He said walking upstairs.

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"I need you to sit back and let me handle this on my own."

"Gunther, I'm a part of this. You can't just keep me from helping you."

He glared at me, "Watch me." he said walking inside his room closing the door behind him.

* * *

"I don't understand how one perfect moment can turn into a disaster." I said speaking to Rocky and Tinka.

"It must be really hard on him." Rocky said.

"I know. Gunther and Gale were like brothers." Tinka added.

"Tinka, do you know why Gale did what he did?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tinka asked.

"Is what obvious Tinka?" Rocky replied. "He's pressing charges on his so call best friend. There has to be a reason why he doing all of this?"

"He wants CeCe." Tinka admitted.

"I know that Tinka. I just don't understand why he would take it this far. It's not like I'm going to run into his arms." I explained.

"He knows that, you know that and as a matter of fact, we all know that. That's still not going to stop him from doing what he wants to do. Gale could be quite the pest if you ask me." Tinka explained.

"He has a lot in common with Gunther. I could see why he would be interested in the same girl as Gunther also." Rocky said.

"Rocky, how do you know that?" I asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?" Tinka added.

"I've been paying attention him closely. I like to know who I'm surrounded by and Gale is definitely a lot like Gunther." Rocky replied.

"Except Gunther wasn't a womanizer. He never really had a girlfriend before CeCe." Tinka said.

"It's only logical that he would do something like this." I told them. "He wants something he can't have and now he wants to ruin his best friend." I told them stand up.

"Where are you going?" Rocky asked.

"She's going on a picnic at my grandmama house back at the farm." Tinka answered for me.

"Yup, I will see you guys later." I said waving to them goodbye.

* * *

"Cecelia, would you like some chicken? I cut the chicken head off myself." Gunther Grandma asked.

"Yes, thank you grandma Hessenheffer." I said.

"Call me grandmama." She said.

"Well grandmama, this is some very good seasoned chicken." I told her.

"Mama makes the best chicken in Sweden." Mr. Hessenheffer said.

"I could see why." I said crewing on my food. "Gunther, every time you visit your grandmother, you have to being me back some of this chicken." I told him.

"Mhm." Gunther replied.

"Son, what's wrong? You haven't said much since we got here." Mrs. Hessenheffer asked.

"I'm a little under the weather today mama." Gunther replied.

"Grandson, would like me to make my famous goat soup?" His grand asked.

"No grandmama, I'm fine eating what I got here." He replied.

"Gunther, may I talk to you in private please?" Gunther father asked.

"Yes papa." Gunther replied following his father inside the house.

"CeCe, now that the men are gone, let's get down to business. Are you fertile?" Grandmama asked.

I glanced over at Mrs. Hessenheffer, "I guess." I replied awkwardly

"Don't be shy CeCe. She asked me the same question when I married Gunther and Tinka father." Mrs. Hessenheffer insures.

"How many children do you want?" Grandmama asked me.

"Maybe three, I'm an only child so I always dreamed of having a big family of my own." I explained.

"Wonderful!" she shouts giving me a hug. "You would make me some beautiful great grand-children."

"I told her the same exact thing." Mrs. Hessenheffer said.

When Gunther came back outside with his father he had that look on his face like everything starting to crash down on him. I wish I could do something about it. After all, I am his fiancée and the love of his life.

"Gunther would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked him.

"Sure, why not." He replies moving forward.

"We will be right back soon." I told his parents.

"No worries. Take all the time you need." Mr. Hessenheffer said.

Gunther and I headed over to the barn where he and Tinka used to hang out at. It was very peaceful here and the barn smell wasn't really that bad.

"Gunther why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what to you CeCe?"

"Giving me the silent treatment. I hate it when you're like this. It bothers me a lot."

"What you expect CeCe?! My best friend declared war with me over a girl!" he yelled. "Wait, that didn't come out right. I'm sorry CeCe."

"You know what? Fuck you!" I shouted with tears in my eyes. I walk outside the barn leaving Gunther by himself.

"CeCe, please wait!" he shouted chasing after me. "I apologize okay. I didn't mean to say what I said."

"Of course you didn't Gunther. You never do. Just like it's not your fought that this happen."

"What are you saying CeCe?"

"I'm saying that it is your fought Gunther! If you would've never hit him in the first place then you wouldn't be in this position."

"You are right. Next time I'll let him take you away and do bad things to you. That's what you want, right?"

"Why would anybody want that dumbass? Your friend is obviously a bad person and a jerk. I don't even know how you continue to stay friends with somebody like that.

"Because!"

"Because what Gunther?! What's your excuse now?"

"Because he was the only one there for me when I got caught in a fire."

"What fire?"

"It was at Lucas old house. It caught on fire and everybody got out except me. Gale was the only one brave enough to come save me. Ever since then, we've became closer, resolving to us becoming best friends. Then Gale started to get jealous once he found out I might actually be the next king of Sweden. He didn't believe it at first into you arrived. He thought I would never get my family crown back. I had to prove him wrong CeCe, which I did."

"So I'm a game to you?"

"No you're not a game. At first it was a little bumpy between us and now I'm glad we're together. I love you so much and Gale knows that. Only problem is, he wants something of mine that he can't have."

"Which leaded to me?"

"Exactly, I'm mad because I can't be mad at anybody but myself CeCe. I should've stepped my grounds weeks ago."

"It's okay Gunther. it wasn't entirely your fought. If it wasn't for you punching that dog in the face, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

"Trust me CeCe; he wouldn't have got that far. You're the most protected person in Sweden right now."

"You may be right.

"I know I'm right." He smirked.

"Come here." I said bitten my lip.

"Okay, what are we doing?" he asked standing in front of me.

"I love you. Make love to me please."

"Right here right now? CeCe where in –"

"The middle of nowhere. I know." I said finishing up his sentence.

"You sure you want to do it right here?"

"I'm sure." I said kissing him hard on the lips.

He picks me up wrapping his legs around my waist laying us down on the grass. Finally, it happens. We made love for the very first time without any interruptions.

* * *

Later on that evening, Gunther and I were back to normal. The girls kept smothering me most of the night and I was getting tired of them.

"What do you want now Rocky?" I asked.

"Why do you seem so happy all of a sudden? What gives?" she asked.

"I'm not telling you." I replied with a smile.

"Oh god, did you and my brother you know?" Tinka asked trailing off.

"Yes we did and it was fantastic." I grinned.

"Welcome to womanhood CeCe." Rocky said.

"Losing your virginity to someone doesn't make you a woman Rocky. Puberty does." Tinka explained.

"What does it matter you guys. It happened. Now I'm the most satisfied female in Sweden."

"I wouldn't say that." Rocky chuckled.

"Shut it Rocky." I said throwing a pillow at her head.

"Your highness, I have some bad news." Aina said.

"What is it Aina?" I asked standing up.

"Your father was rushed to the hospital." She replied.

"Is –is he alright?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not. Your mother is at the hospital waiting for you." she explained.

"Okay, I'm on my way!" I said running outside my room.

"CeCe, wait for us!" Tinka shouted.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter guys. I love them as always. Now, let me know what you thinking of this chapter and I will update around the same time next week. Byes.**


	13. Pain

Chapter 13: Pain

**CeCe P.O.V**

When I got to the hospital that night I saw paparazzi outside trying to get inside the hospital. I swear these people never give it a break. My father could be dying in the hospital and all they care about is digging up any dirt they could find on us.

"Your highness, do you know why the king had a stroke?" the male report asked.

"No I do not know and he's my father not the king." I replied trying to get pass.

"Your highness, as future queen of our country can you tell us why you has sexual relations with the future king himself in a barn yard?" the female reporter asked.

My eyes widen in shock when I heard this, "What?" was all I could say at the time.

"No comments." Aina said yanking me inside.

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves!" shouted Tinka as she followed after me.

"Whatever my best friend does it none of anyone business." Rocky said rushing inside. "Can you believe those people?"

"Tell me about it. They are like wild animals seeking out their prey." Tinka said.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my father King Johnse John Jonasson." I told the nurse.

"Right this way your highness." She replied escorting me to my father room.

"You guys wait out here." I told my friends.

They nodded.

I walk inside the room coming face to face with my mother and father. My father laid in bed hooked up to an IV machine. He was sound asleep.

"Mom." I spoke with tears in my eyes.

"Oh CeCe, thank god you're here." My mom said hugging me.

"What happen?"

"Your father took me out for dinner earlier this evening. We were having a great time into some guys show up with necked pictures of you and Gunther. They also got you guys on tape doing whatever you two were doing. That's when your father had a stroke. I thought he was having a heart attack at first but when I found out it was a stroke it broke my heart either way."

"Mom, listen to me. We will get through this I promise. I won't let anybody break us."

"Why did you have sex in a barn CeCe? I thought you would've known better than to have sex in a public place."

"It was the heat of the moment. Mom it was me and Gunther's first time. What I don't understand about this is how did they even fine us? We were in a farm outside the country."

"Somebody that knows must've told paparazzi where you guys were at." She replied.

"But who could it be? I just don't understand."

"You will have to find out. People could be really cruel and out to ruin you. Maybe that person is out to ruin Gunther. Did you ever think about that?"

I shook my head thinking to myself, "No I didn't."

"CeCe, I need to ask you a question. Are you sure you want to run a country all on your own?"

I nodded, "Yes mom. Gunther and I are in this together and I will never leave his side. I love him."

"Okay, then no more having sex in public places. You're almost a queen now and queens should only be having sex in more suitable places.

_Oh god, why is my mom talking about this now out of all the places she could've done it? _"I got it mom."

"If you change your mind let me know."

I nodded once more.

"Pumpkin, you're here." My father spoke weakly.

"Yes papa I'm here." I replied holding his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I sadly chuckled, "Papa look at you. You're in a bed hooked up to an IV machine and you're asking me if I'm alright. I should be asking you that."

He weakly smiled, "I'm fine Cecelia. Your papa had a little stroke that's all."

"A little stroke… Papa you could be dead right now."

"It happened to me twice before but never in a public place."

"Because of me." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it pumpkin. Your mother and I used to have sexual relations in public places all the time before I became king."

"Johnse don't tell her stuff like that." My mother said.

"Yeah papa, that was a little too much information then I needed to know."

"Why not? That's how we ended up with you. I would like to become a grandfather before I die. It will give me time to make up for what I lost, which is family."

I sobbed, "Papa I am so sorry for giving you a stroke."

"Listen it wasn't your fault. Come here." He said pulling me into a warm embrace.

"CeCe, are you in here?" Gunther asked rushing inside the room. He blushed, "Sorry I mess up your family moment your majesty."

"It's okay Gunther." he father said looking over at me now. "I think you and Gunther should go back to the palace to get some rest."

"Okay, I love you papa." I said hugging him once more.

"Love you to pumpkin." He replied.

* * *

"What we did today CeCe was reckless and very below of us." Gunther explained getting ready for bed.

"Well excuse me for wanting to make love to my fiancé. I didn't think there was a law for that either." I replied.

"There isn't. That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean Gunther?"

"I meant that we probably should've waited into we got back to the palace. We would've avoided all of this drama."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't start with me tonight Gunther because I'm this close to the edge."

"CeCe, your father had a stroke because of what we did and you just expect me not to say anything about it?!"

"I don't want to hear another word about it Gunther."

"Why not?! My crown is in jeopardy CeCe! I'm getting sued for punching my best friend out. Now there's a sex tape out there with our names written all over it. Half of Sweden probably saw it by now!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" I scream smacking him hard across the face. "If your embarrassed by me and all you care about is this stupid crown then maybe we shouldn't get married." I said putting my engagement ring on the table. "I'm sleeping in my own room tonight." I told him slamming the door behind me.

* * *

"You broke of the engagement?" Rocky asked.

"What else was I supposed to do Rocky? He was so angry and kept yelling at me about his crown." I explained.

"He was upset CeCe. You can't blame him from being upset." She said running her fingers through my hair.

I shook my head, "I don't know this person right now Rocky. He's not the guy I fell in love with."

"Give it sometime, he stress out. I'd don't know if you notice this but he's been going through a lot lately and this country expects so much from a guy who's only 20 year old. It must be really hard on him. I would've giving up months ago."

"Gunther is not like that he's strong. No offence Rocky."

"Strong enough to the point he has to let out his pain sometimes. So why not let it out on the person he loves and cares about."

"Your right, however, Gunther and I need sometime apart from each other. I need to figure out if this is what I really want."

"I thought you already figure that out already."

"I thought I did too."

"CeCe, there's only a couple of weeks before the wedding."

"I know."

* * *

**Gunther P.O.V**

"Brother Twin, please relax." Tinka said.

"No I won't relax!" I shouted. "I just lost everything." I said falling to the ground.

"When you say everything do you mean by the crown or the girl you fell in love with?"

"I'm talking about CeCe, Tinka. Who cares about this stupid crown anymore? Why can't CeCe and I live a normal life like everyone else?"

"If you lived a normal life then you probably would've never met CeCe."

"I would've found a way." I said glancing up at her. "She means the world to me. Now I'm thinking maybe I should've never open up to her so soon."

"It was wrong timing Gunther that's all. CeCe father is in the hospital so it's hard on her."

"I had so much pain inside to the point I couldn't hold it back anymore."

"Everybody does. You let it out at the wrong place and time."

"She doesn't want to marry me." I said looking over at Tinka. "What am I supposed to do now, huh? What if she meets and finds someone else to marry and become her king. I couldn't live with myself if she was on somebody else arms."

"CeCe loves you too much. She would've never replaced you with somebody else. You want to know why? Because I see a lot of her father in her. He never replaced CeCe mother and that's why I always admire the king."

I snorted, "So do I."

"Get some sleep brother. We will talk more in the morning."

"Goodnight sister twin." I said closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast including CeCe. She wouldn't look my way when I walked inside the room and it crushed me.

"Good morning forks." I greeted.

"Good morning." Everyone replied except for CeCe.

"How did you sleep Gunther? Tinka asked.

"I slept okay. Could've been better." I replied still trying to get CeCe attention.

"Your newspaper your highness." David said.

"Thank you David." I said looking down at the cover of the newspaper. CeCe and I were on the front page. We were in the barn putting are clothes back on. I got upset ripping up the newspaper.

"Your highnesses. You both need to come see this." Aina said. Everybody in the dining room followed CeCe and I inside the family room. When we got there I saw Gale on channel 7 news.

"Gale, what was you thinking when you saw the sex tape of your best friend and his fiancée' having sex in the barn yard?" the reporter asked him.

"I was thinking wow these are the two people we want to rule our country? They can't even keep it in their pants. Any other person would've known better than to have sex in a filthy disgusting place like the barn. I'm appalled really."

"Now I heard you're pressing charges on the prince for punching you in the eye. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm scared actually. I dread the day when he comes after me again. He let some girl come in between us forgetting that I saved his life more than once."

"That's right. You did save his life in that fire? How does it make you feel?"

"Hurt, I could've let him burn to death but I didn't because I'm such a good friend."

"Do you think the king made a good choice by giving Gunther Hessenheffer his crown even if he doesn't marry the princess?"

"I think that was the worst decision the king could ever make. He has anger issue and somebody could get hurt. I wouldn't want that for my people."

"Thank you Gale."

"Anytime." He said looking into the camcorder with an evil grin his face.

Aina turned off the flat screen television.

"Wow, you really know how to pick your friends out Gunther." Deuce commented.

"That's not a friend. He's a wannabe. He trying to destroy Gunther life because he jealous of all the fame. I'm starting to think Gale wishes he didn't save Gunther in that fire."

"Oh yeah, he's jealous alright. I have something to tell you guys. Rocky and I were doing some research this morning and comes to find out Gale was next in line for the throne after Gunther." Tinka explained.

"Woo, talk about spoiler alert." Deuce said.

"Gunther he trying to take your place." Rocky said.

"I know that, I also knew that he was next in line for throne."

"How come nobody ever told me?" Tinka asked.

"Because it wasn't important. King J.J. said Gale would make a horrible king if Cecelia didn't marry me. So I asked him if there was still a way for me to becoming king if his daughter didn't say yes to my proposal. He said he would figure out a way." I explained.

"So you knew that you could still become king even without me?" CeCe asked.

"No I didn't. I'm finding out just like you are right now. He was probably going to tell me if you changed your mind about marrying me."

"I guess you don't need me anymore. All your problems are solved." CeCe said walking out of the family room.

"CeCe wait!" I yelled chasing after her. "I don't care about the crown. Gale can have it for all I care. I just want you." I told her.

"Do you really mean that or am I just some arm candy?" she asked.

"Of course I mean it and no you're not anybody arm candy. When I do rule this country it won't be without you."

"Where in this together then?"

"Yes." I said putting my arms around her waist. "We are in this thing together. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I've been going through a tough time these past couple of days."

"I know you have and I should've understood more."

"I love you with all my heart Cecelia. I hope you know that."

"I love you too. Gale won't get away with this. We have to do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling Gale had something to do with what happen yesterday in the barn. That's all thanks to my mother for making me realize that."

"You think he set us up?"

"I know he set us up. Nobody knows where your grandmother lives except your family and friends. Gale is the only one stupid it enough to plan this. The look on his face when he was talking to the reporter tells me everything."

"Beauty and brains. You turn me on each and everyday bay-bee." I said kissing her.

CeCe giggles, "Stop! This is serious."

"Okay, I'll stop"

"I think I got a plan that will make Gale lost everything."

I smirk, "Go on my little cookie."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't have CeCe and Gunther broking up for two long. It was just too easy. Anyways, thanks for your reviews. I like this story more and more, each day I write it. I hope to see what you got for me this chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll be back maybe this week or next week. You'll never know. Ta-ta!**


	14. U-Turn

Chapter 14: U-turn

**Rocky POV**

"Deuce, what should we get CeCe and Gunther for a wedding gift?" I asked him.

"I haven't thought about that." Deuce replied. "What do you think they would want?"

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you."

"You know CeCe better than any of us. You even know Gunther better than I do."

I signed, "Alright." I said turning around to look at him. "How about I write them a song and sing it at they're wedding. We could also put a video together for them. What do you think?"

"That sounds wicked. What should we call it?"

"I don't have a name for it right now but I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Awesome." He said. "Baby, what do you think about us getting married after you finish up college?"

"That would be a fantastic idea! But are you sure you could wait 4 years for us to get married?"

Deuce nodded, "I could manage. You're worth the trouble."

I smiled, "Great! Because I think you're worth the trouble too."

"I'm going to really miss you when you go to New York baby. It won't be the same without you."

"Don't worry Deucie. I will come visited on the holidays and we'll have the whole summer together."

"I'm really glad you took me back even though that Bob guy was prefect for you."

"Even know Bob was an awesome guy. He will never be the guy I fell in love with. You mean everything to me. Even when you broke my heart I still couldn't stop loving you. I love you too much." I explained.

"I love you too baby. And I am sorry I broke your heart. It will never happen again I swear."

"Don't swear Deuce, show me."

"That's not a problem." He replied kissing me on the lips.

_Knock, knock! _"Come in!" I shouted. Bob walks in with my favorite blue sweater that I left in the limo a couple of weeks ago. "Hey Bob." I said walking over to him.

"Hello Rocky and Deuce." He said quickly looking over at Deuce.

"I totally forgot about that sweater. Thanks for bringing it back." I told him.

"It's no problem. I forgot to give it back to you." Bob said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." I replied looking over at Deuce. "Can you go hang out with Ty for a little bit?"

"Yeah, I'll be back." Deuce replied kissing me on the cheek before leaving.

"You really didn't come here to drop off my sweater did you?" I asked.

"No, I just needed an excuse to come here. Plus, I thought you would want your sweater back." Bob explained.

"So what's going on?"

"Rocky, I've been thinking a lot this past week. Even though you and Deuce are back together, it hurts me a lot because I couldn't have you. For a week I when crazy thinking about what could've been and how happy I could've made you. Then I realize maybe it's me. Maybe woman don't want to spend the rest of their life with somebody like me."

"Bob that's not true –"

"Let me finish please. I'm lonely and I have nobody. Do you know how much that makes me feel?"

I shook my head, "Back when I started high school no girl wanted me. I was called lonely boy. That's when my cousin Gunther took me under his wing and changed my life around. Everybody wanted to be my friend and I became popular. I dated and dated but never could find the right girl for me. That's when I met you and thought my search was finally over for my soul mate. Now I don't have a soul mate. I learn to accept that, just like I learned to accept you and Deuce being together. I'm happy for you Rocky, really happy and I hope we can still be really good friends."

"Of course we could be friends. I like having somebody smarter than me to hang out with. Plus, you know how to hold a conversation. I guess what I'm trying to say is "Friends!" I said throwing out my arms to give him a hug."

"Friends." He said giving me a big hug.

"I'm so glad you cam Bob. I was starting to miss you."

"Me too, Rocky. Me too."

* * *

**Ty POV**

"Ty I'm upset." Tinka said sadly.

"Why babe?" I asked.

"Because you're leaving in 2 more weeks." She replied taking a seat right next to me. "What am I going to do into Thanksgiving?"

"Tinka, I would be done with College sooner then you know it."

"Can't you just transfer schools and go out here? Sweden has some great medical school."

"No I can't. My parents put down a lot of money on med school and I couldn't do that to them."

"I know….but it was worth the try right?"

"Yeah it was. I'd tell you what. How about I finish my last 2 years there then I'll come here afterwards. What you think?"

"Well you're very convincing, but not convincing enough. I want you with me all the time Ty. It's not fair." She said pouting.

"Why don't you come to Chicago with me then?"

"And leave Sweden? My store is out here and my brother. I just can't pick up and leave."

"Me neither. At least not for a couple of more years."

"I get where you're going with this. If you want something really bad then it's worth waiting for."

"Exactly! That's why I love you."

"I love you too Ty." Tinka said pulling me by the collar.

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up and kiss me." she replied pressing her lips on mine. I climbed on top of her letting my hormones get the best of me.

"Tinka, let's think about this for a second before we go any further."

"It's already been thought about." She said taking off my shirt.

"You ain't say nothing but a word baby." I said putting my head underneath her shirt.

She giggles in excitement enjoying every kiss I left on her body. "AHHHHHH!"

"Tinka what's wrong?" I asked coming out from under her shirt.

"Deuce! What are you doing here?! You couldn't knock first?!" Tinka yelled.

"I did knock. 7 times." Deuce replied.

"Hello! It's obvious we're pre-occupied at the moment right now." Tinka complained. "Ty aren't you going to say something?"

"Tinka, how about you go make us some cookies and coffee and let me talk to Deuce for a few minutes." I said

"Fine." Tinka said getting out of bed. "But don't think I'm making you any Deuce."

"It's okay. I don't drink coffee." Deuce said.

"So what's up man?" I asked.

"Rocky in the room talking to Bob." He replied.

My eyes lit up, "Wow! I haven't seen him since the engagement party. Why do you think he's here?"

"I have no clue. He came to drop off Rocky sweater and said he needed to talk to her."

"Try not to worry too much. I talk to him a couple of times and Bob is a really cool dude. He's not like these other guys out here trying to ruin people lives, especially since Gunther going through it right now. I feel bad for him."

"Yeah me too. Don't you think we should be more there for Gunther? He's been nothing but nice to us."

"Yeah I do. I really want to punch the Gale kid in the face for embarrassing CeCe and Gunther like that."

"Whatever happened to that Lucas guy who always tries to hit on Tinka?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen much of him either. Something tells me that guy is also up to something."

"Why you say that?"

"Because he friends with Gale and he wants Tinka. I don't trust either of them."

"Your right. We should definitely keep an eye out for anything fishy."

"Will do."

* * *

**CeCe POV**

"CeCe I'm not sure about you doing this anymore." Gunther told me.

"Why not, it's a great plan? Gale is totally going down." I said.

"What if the plan doesn't work the way we want it to? I can't risk anymore problems with the government."

"Oh Gunther stop being a big baby. I got this." I said kissing him deeply on the lips.

"How about you skip going over Gale house today and we'll stay in and play, bay-bee." He said with a smile.

"Well I can't skip today bay-bee. Where getting married soon Gunther, and I want to take Gale down!"

"Come on little cookie. Your bay-bee is in heat right now." He said with a wink.

"You are turning into such a wild man. You can't keep your hands off me, can you?"

"You got that right. I want you all the time." He said sucking on my ear lobe.

I giggled really hard, "Gunther stop it! That tickles!"

"I'll stop when you take off your clothes."

"No we are not doing this." I said backing away.

"A prince doesn't take no for an answer."

"Well this princess demands you to stop." I smiled.

"Make me." he said claiming on top of me.

"You're being a bad boy."

"I'll show you how bad this bad boy can get." He said kissing me hard on the lips. _Knock, knock! _"Go away! We're busy!"

"Gunther, get off so I could open the door." I said trying to push him off.

"Just leave it. They will go away eventually." He said trying to kiss me again.

"No Gunther this could be important." I said pushing him off me.

"But little cookie." He said putting on the puppy dog face.

"Hi David." I said opening the door.

"Hello your highness. Your father wishes to speak to you." he explained.

"Okay I'm going. Gunther I will be back in a bit." I said leaving his room.

"Try not to take so long!" Gunther yelled.

* * *

"Hey papa, is everything okay?" I asked sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yes CeCe, I wanted to ask you something." He said.

"What is it about papa?"

"I heard from a source that you are planning to get revenge on Gale. Is this true?"

"Let me guess Aina told you this?"

"CeCe you are a princess and future queen of this country. That's not how we do things here and we definitely don't get revenge on other people. He will get what's coming to him."

"But papa, he try to take advantage of me and that was the only reason why Gunther hit him."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? We could've avoided all of this publicity."

"I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry."

"CeCe whatever you're trying to do, don't. It will only cause more problems to the kingdom. I know Gale is a jerk. I loathe him also. But you are a bigger person then him. Let's show the people that."

"I think I got it papa." I lied. Gale will be taking down one way or another, no matter what my father says. I swear he could be old fashion sometimes.

"Good pumpkin. Now give your papa a hug." He said.

* * *

"What were you and your father talking about?" Gunther asked.

"He found out about our plans."

"You're talking about Gale right?"

"Yup, he wants us to stop whatever were planning to do. He so old fashion. Who waits for somebody to get what's coming to them anymore? This is 2015, not 1999."

"Cookie did you hear what you just said? I hate to break it to you but your father might be right."

"Chicken!"

"What did you call me?"

"I think I just called you a chicken."

Gunther chuckles, "I am not a chicken."

"Then why are you chickening out all of a sudden?"

"Because Gale is not worth my time, you are." He replied. I started to cluck like a chicken trying to get my point across. "CeCe stop clucking! This isn't funny!"

"Matter of fact Gunther it is funny, and so are you. I'm still going with the plan whether you like it or not. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Now move out of my way. I have a jerkoff to visit."

"Does this mean we can't have sexy time before you leave?" he asked with a smile.

"AWWW, bay-bee. You still think you getting some." I replied lightly tapping him on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Don't leave me like this. Please." He said covering himself up.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter wasn't that long but I have my reasons. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. I always enjoy reading them. Now it's time to review again. Tell me what you think and I will update soon. Byes.**


	15. Caught Red Handed

Chapter 15: Caught Red Handed

**CeCe POV**

I know what you're probably thinking. CeCe how are you planning to get revenge on Gale? Well don't worry about it because I got a covered. Gale is going to wish he didn't mess with the future Mrs. Hessenheffer and queen of Sweden. I'm going to make him pay for what he did. He will never be able to show his face again in Stockholm. Thinking about him just makes my stomach crawl and I was seriously ready to get this over with quickly as possible.

"Mr. Isberg, you have a visitor." The butler said.

"Who is it Stevens?" Gale asked.

"I'm afraid it's Princess Cecelia."

Gale eyes widen in surprise, "Don't just stand there! Tell her to come in."

"Right away sir."

"Hello Gale." I greeted with a smirk.

"Hello CeCe." Gale says licking his lips.

"Will there be anything else sir? Does the princess want something to drink perhaps?"

"No thank you." I replied.

"That will be all Stevens. You can leave now." Gale replied still staring at me. Stevens left out of the room and closes the door behind him. "What brings you to my home this afternoon CeCe?"

"Do you really want to know?" I replied.

"Oh course I do. I have all the time in the world when it comes to you beautiful."

"You see, I've been thinking a lot lately."

"And…"

"Maybe I'm not supposed to marry Gunther. You were right about what you said on the news a couple of days ago. I'm not fit to be a queen."

"Oh darling, I didn't mean to offend you. I was only trying to prove a point."

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Gunther not fit to be a king, but you on the other hand would make a wonderful queen."

"You really think so? I'm American. What do I know about ruling another country anyways?"

"If you choose me as your king instead of Gunther I will show you everything you need to know about being a magnificent queen."

"Oh yeah, you think so?"

"Bay-bee, I know so."

"Let me ask you something?"

"Ask away."

"Why did you stay friends with Gunther so long if you don't like him?"

"Don't get me wrong. Gunther is a great guy and a good friend. Although, I didn't like that fact that he actually had a chance to become a king. I thought you were never going to agree to marry him and I'll become the ruler of Sweden."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what darling? I don't understand your way of speaking?"

"You admit that you would do anything to see Gunther fall?"

"Is this a rhetorical question?"

"Maybe it is." I replied with a serious expression.

Gale laughed, "Then yes I will. You see darling, I don't give a damn if he loses you or the crown, and I sure don't give a damn if he commit suicide or has a nervous breakdown. All I care about is becoming king and you of course."

"You're an asshole." I said with tears in my eyes.

"And you're a conniving little slut. But it's fine by me. I wouldn't mind being married to somebody like you."

"If you think my father will let you take his place as king then you got another thing coming.

"Darling I know he will. Once I convince him that I'm better for the throne. He'll change his mind."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what exactly?"

"I know you told paparazzi that Gunther and I were at his grandmother farm?"

Gale smiled with glee, "told paparazzi what exactly?"

"Don't play dumb with me anymore! I want to know why you did it?!" I shouted

"I did it because I wanted your attention and since I got it now, you'll dump the loser and be with me."

"I rather jump of a cliff then to be with somebody like you. Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I said about to open the door.

"You're not going anywhere." He said yanking me from the doorway.

"Let go of me this instant!"

"Shut up and sit down!" he shouted.

"You won't get away with this." I said falling back on the chair.

"Bay-bee, I already did." He smirked before leaving the room.

"You can't do this!" I shouted as the door shuts.

When he left the room, I when inside my bra and took out my tape recorder. I quickly listened to it, making sure everything Gale said was recorded. I refuse to let him get away with this. I'll make sure of that. Only thing is, how the heck am I going to get out of here? This definitely wasn't part of the plan.

I should probably call Gunther before he gets back. I know he'll be mad at me because he didn't want me to come here in the first place, but my life is at stake and I need his help. I picked up and pressed Gunther number which was on speed dial.

"CeCe! Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Gunther asked anxiously.

"Good news is I got everything on tape. Bad news is I'm trap inside some room and he won't let me go." I said.

"Ugh! What room are you in?"

"I'm –"I didn't get to finish my sentence because Gale walks inside with a big grin on his face.

"CeCe, CeCe! Are you there?" Gunther asked.

"I'm sorry CeCe can't come to the phone right now. So please don't bother wasting your time." Gale said hanging up the phone.

"I swear Gale, you will pay for this. Gunther and my father will come after you."

Gale laughed, "You just don't get it do you Cecelia?"

"Get what? Get that you're a jealous, self-centered, no good wannabe, dick headed loser. So yeah, I totally get it." I taunted.

"You will not address me in that way." he said turning red.

"My apologies, my lord." I said. "You're a dog and I don't like you. Simple as that!" I taunted some more.

"You're impulsive and I like it."

"Is this conversation over?" I asked getting angry.

"Maybe…"

I shook my head, "I'm so done talking to you. You're dismissed."

"Like they say in America, whateva's."

"You're a dick."

* * *

**Gunther POV**

I was pacing back and forth though my office. I knew this was a bad idea. How the hell am I going to get CeCe out of there without Gale plotting another attack on me? Everything is messed up and Gale is completely out of line. I have to go over there and save her. I don't care what it takes because CeCe is very important to me. She is the woman I love and I would do anything to get her back.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Ty asked walking inside my office with Deuce by his side.

"Gale has CeCe." I replied.

"What do you mean he has CeCe?" Deuce asked.

"Please don't tell me she when over there today?" Ty asked.

I nodded, "I try to tell her not to but you know how CeCe is, she would listen."

"So what are you waiting for? You can just stand there. Go get your girl." Ty said.

"Yeah, don't worry about a thing. We'll be right behind you." Deuce added.

I nodded once more, "Thanks guys." I said rushing out of the palace.

I arrived at Gale house less than 15 minute later. I didn't have a plan but I did want to get CeCe out of his house. This is between me and him, not CeCe. That's the reason why I didn't want her to come go there in the first place. I seriously didn't know what Gale was capable of next.

I couldn't knock on the front door so I had to find another way inside. That's when I snuck in though the back way through the kitchen. Thank god nobody was inside the kitchen because I had to plan my next move.

I definitely knew where CeCe was located because every time I came over here to visit Gale, we would hang out inside his office, which was a lot like mine. The question "is" how am I going to get CeCe out without getting caught?

"Sir what are you planning to do with the princess?" I heard a man speak from the next room.

"Don't worry about that Stevens." Gale spoke.

"At least tell me what's going on." Stevens said.

"I'm gonna keep her here into she agrees to marry."

"How will you do that sir? The king doesn't want you near his daughter.

"I have my ways. Plus the king is slowly dying and soon he will be out of my hair."

"What about Gunther? The princess is getting married to Gunther in a couple of weeks."

"You ask too many questions Stevens and none of it is your concern. Now let me do this my way!"

"As you wish sir." Stevens replied rolling his eyes.

I had enough of these shenanigans. I have to stop this now. I rush out of the kitchen so nobody would see me and up the stairs into his office. I quickly open the door and walk inside but something hard was thrown at my head. "Ouch!"

"Get out!" CeCe shouts.

"CeCe it's me Gunther." I whispered.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said hugging me. "I'm sorry for throwing something at you but I thought you were him."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Besides flapping his mouth, nothing really."

"I have to get you out of here." I told her.

"But how? The only way out is through the front.

"No it's not. I came through that back."

"What if we get caught?" she asked.

"Then I want you to run as fast as you can and call the police. I will handle Gale my own way." I explained.

"Why don't you start now?" Gale spoke walking inside the room.

"Let her go Gale if you know what's good for you." I said.

"How do you know what's good for me? Maybe she's exactly what I need." Gale said with a lopsided smirk.

"I'm gonna knock that stupid smirk off your face." I said walking towards him.

"Gunther wait! He's not worth it." CeCe said.

"She right you know. Listen to her." Gale said.

"I rather not." I said punching him in the nose.

"AHH! You broke my nose!" Gale screamed still holding his nose.

"Good." I said punch him again. "CeCe go! Get out of here!"

"I'm going." She said rushing out of the office.

"Come on fight me. I've been waiting to do this all week."

"That's ridiculous. I will not fight you." He said.

"Like I thought. You always been a person for words but never show and I'm sick of it! You messed with me long enough and my fiancée. You know what? You're not even worth it, I'm out of here." I explain walking out of his office.

"That's what you think." Gale said hitting me on top of the head with a vase.

I fell to the floor feeling completely dizzy all of a sudden. No less then a second later, everything when black.

* * *

**CeCe POV**

I was trying to find my way to the kitchen and out the back. But I didn't have a clue where I was going. I really wanted to go back upstairs because Gunther was up there because something didn't feel right about this.

"Your highness, where are you going?" Stevens asked.

"Please, I just want to get out of here." I explained.

"I don't think Mr. Isberg would like that."

"Why do you care about what he says? No job is worth that much trouble."

"It is when you have a wife and 4 children at home."

I frowned, "What if I told you I could give you a better job at the palace if you let me go?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I will. I know how hard it is out here and nobody wants to loose their job. As future queen of this country I will grantee you a job. As long as you help me escape. I'm sure you're a better person then this."

"Your right, I am. I'll help you." He smiles.

I smiled, "Thank you so much."

"Okay, let get you out through the front." he said.

Before we could make it to the front door Gale runs downstairs. "I was only gone for 5 minutes and already you're helping out the princess. See I knew you couldn't be trusted." Gale said. "I suggest you bring her back upstairs before you become unemployed. Do you understand me?"

"Screw this job. I don't need your filthy money." Stevens said.

"Excuse me?" Gale said.

"You heard him Gale. He's not taking any more of your crap." I said.

"Get back upstairs Cecelia, now!" he shouted.

"No…." I said looking around. "What did you do with Gunther? Where is he?"

"Gunther is preoccupied right now and he won't be up for a while."

"I don't understand, what did you do to him, Gale?!"

"He's knock out like a light. What do you think?"

"You bastard!" I yelled beginning to attack him. He yanked me up by my waist and carried me over his shoulder. "Let go of me now!" I scream beating on his back.

"Let go of her." Stevens said.

"You shut up and do your job!"

"Put the girl down!" A police officer yelled bursting inside the house.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gale asked putting me down and throwing his hands up.

"For attempting kidnap. Now put your hands behind you back." The officer said putting handcuffs on him.

"Are you kidding me? I didn't kidnap her. She came here on her own free will."

"CeCe are you alright?" Ty asked walking inside.

"Yeah I fine." I replied.

"Where's Gunther?" Deuce asked.

"I don't know. He was upstairs where I left him." I told them.

* * *

I sat by Gunther bed in that hospital that night. The doctor said that Gunther had a minor concussion but he will be okay. I still was extremely worried about his health. The last thing I need is a sick husband. Not that Gunther will become sick like my father. It just bothers me to the point that I have to worry like this.

"CeCe." Gunther spoke weakly.

"I'm here baby."

"Did we get him?"

"Yes, we have to go to court though."

"Figures. I just want to get this shit over with."

"How's your head feeling?"

"I still feel a little woozy but there's nothing I can't handle." He smirks

"Oh shut up and get some rest."

"I will if you spend the night."

"Okay Gunther. I'll spend the night."

"Good, now give me a kiss."

"Mwah! Now go back to sleep." I said kissing him goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. I will update sometime next week. Byes.**


	16. As If This Wasn't Awkward Enough

Chapter 16: As If This Wasn't Awkward Enough

"Cecelia darling, are you alright in there?" Aina asked.

"I'm fine Aina. Just get me a few minutes." I replied throwing up again.

"Hurry dearie, we must finish your wedding gown before you wedding tomorrow."

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I flushed the toilet and got up to brush my teeth.

"CeCe, I'm coming in." Tinka whispered, walking inside the bathroom.

"Why can't I have some alone time too myself? Does everybody have to be on my back every 3 minutes of the day?"

"Boy, you're really grumpy today."

"You think Tinka? I feel like crap, I can't eat what I want to eat and when I do eat something I end up puking it up. On top of that, I haven't had my period in over a mouth. So yeah, I'm extremely bitchy today."

"Oh goody!" Tinka shouted in excitement.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Okay, what part of bitchy today don't you understand?"

"Stay right here. Don't go anywhere." She said running out the bathroom.

"And they say I'm the loony-nutty." Six minutes later, Tinka walked inside the bathroom with a box in hand. "Okay, what is that?"

"This is a pregnancy test." She replied with a grin on her face.

"Woo, I am not pregnant. I can't be. Could I?" I chuckled to myself. "Even If I was pregnant it will still be too soon to tell."

"Don't be too sure of that. You were supposed to get your period sometime last month. Now it's August and your body is going through these changes."

"Tinka I'm glad that you're trying to help me, but I know my body. I am definitely not pregnant."

"Take the test and prove it to me."

"Fine I will." I said yanking the box out of her hand. "Uh Tinka, how do I use this thing?"

"You have to pee on the stick you nutty-nut ball. Call me when you're done." She laughed. Five minute later Tinka walks inside the bathroom again. "How's it going?"

"I peed on all 3 of these testes and they all say the same thing. I don't know what they mean." I replied with a very confused expression.

"Let me see." She said taking them from. "Positive, positive and positive! Yup, you're definitely pregnant."

"I can't be pregnant. I still got a whole life ahead of me."

"CeCe, you are almost a queen now and your duties are to take care of the kingdom."

"How can I take care of a kingdom barfing every hour of the day?"

"Plenty of them do, and don't worry that barfing will stop sooner or later. Any' who, lunch is ready. I'll see you downstairs."

_Dear Diary, Why me? I know this is my life now and it was bound to happen. But I don't understand why it had to happen so soon? I love Gunther, my family and friends, especially my new life. I just wish god would've given me a little more time to enjoy myself and be a kid. Not too long ago I was only 17 and now I'm about to be someone mother. I don't even know if I'll be any good at that because I barely took care of myself. I know Gunther will be excited because he has another hair on the way. But for me, it's a tad bit overwhelming. We were supposed to go on our honey moon and now I don't know if I would be in the mood for that. _

_Please god make this pregnancy easy for me if Gunther knows what's good for him. I don't want to have to burry my husband before the baby gets here. By the way, that's sarcasm. I'm not really going to kill my husband. I need him in my life. Anyways, got to go. Lunch is calling me. Love always, CeCe._

* * *

"Hey everybody!" I yelled walking inside the dining room.

"Hey!" They replied.

"Here cookie, let me help you." Gunther said taking out the seat for me to sit in.

"Thank you honey." I told him. "What are we having for lunch today?"

"Where having a special lunch today and your favorite. Pork chops." Gunther replies.

"Yes, you guys are having pork chops. I'm having a tasty salad." Rocky said.

"You enjoy your salad while I enjoy my delicious fulfilling meal." I said taking a bit of my pork chop. Before I could get the food down my throat everything came back up. "I'm sorry I can't eat this."

"Little cookie what's wrong?" Gunther asked.

"The pork chops is not cooked all the way through."

"What are you talking about CeCe? The chef prepared the pork chops just the way you like them." Gunther explained.

"Well I'm not eating this, I'm sorry." I said pushing my plate away.

"Your highness, would you like some soup instead?" David asks.

"Yes please." I replied.

"Right away." He said walking towards the kitchen.

"CeCe are you alright? You worry me." Gunther asked.

"I'm fine Gunther." I replied.

"Liar…" Tinka smirked.

I glared at Tinka hoping she would shut up.

"Are you nervous about your wedding tomorrow CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"She better not be, I didn't come all the way out here for not." Deuce said.

Rocky glared, "Oh you didn't?"

"Of course I came out here for you too Rocky. I'm just talking in general." He said.

"She probably has cold feet." Ty said.

Tinka snorted, "This is far from that."

"I don't have cold feet guys and I'm definitely not nervous about tomorrow."

"Then what is it darling?" Gunther asked very concerned.

"Yes CeCe, why don't you tell him?" Tinka smiled.

"Your highness, your soup is ready." David said putting it down on the table.

"Thank you." I said slurping my soup. I felt eyes still staring at me so I looked up and everyone was still staring at me.

"Oh my god! What! Do I have pregnant tattoo on my forehead?!" I shouted.

Everybody's mouths open in shock. Except Tinka's of course.

"AHHH!" Rocky screamed in excitement. "I'm going to be an auntie!"

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." Ty said with his mouth open.

"I wasn't expecting this." Deuce said.

Gunther stared at me not understand if he heard me correctly. "Did you just say you were?" I nodded. "Am I'm?" I nodded again. "And we?" I nodded once more. "Oh lord, I'm going to be a father." He said passing out on the floor.

"Oh my god! Gunther are you okay?" I asked leaning down next to him.

"Throw some water on him. He'll be alright." Ty said.

"I'll do it." Deuce said picking up his glass of water and throwing it on Gunther.

"AHHH! Why would you throw that on me?!" Gunther screamed.

"You were passed out on the floor man. What else was we supposed to do?" Ty asked.

"I don't know. Maybe wait for me to wake up." Gunther replied aggressively.

"That would've taking too long." Deuce said.

"CeCe, can we talk in private please?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, let's go to your room."

* * *

"When did you find out you were…you know?"

I chuckled, "Gunther I am not an alien. I'm pregnant okay."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"A half hour ago. I wouldn't stop puking for the last week and Tinka suggested that I take a pregnancy test. Ten minutes later, all three of the pregnancy testes said positive."

"We should probably call a doctor and make an appointment to make sure."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"I'm sorry I got you pregnant."

"Don't be sorry. It was going to happen anyways. Maybe this is the right time."

"CeCe, no time is the right time. That's why we prepare for these types of situations."

"What do you mean by that Gunther?"

"Becoming parents is a big job. Lucky for us, we'll have a lot of help. I don't want to be one of those parents that don't be in their child life like that. If we're going to go through this where bring there for him."

"Wait, how do you know it's a he? It could be a girl for all you know."

"Trust me; it's going to be a boy or twins. Just saying."

"You man think you know everything."

"No we don't"

"Yes you do. "

"I'm not going to argue with you bay-bee."

"Then don't." I said about to talk out of his room.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked pulling me on the bed.

I giggled, "Back downstairs."

"Does your parents that you are pregnant yet?"

"No, I'm actually kind of scared to tell my mother more than my father. He wanted this before he dies. My mother on the other hand wanted me to wait into I was ready."

"CeCe, we both will be ready for this I promise."

I smiled, "You and your promises."

"Do I ever let you down?"

I shook my head, "No you don't. You're the only one I could trust with keeping promises."

"Oh yeah, what about Rocky?"

"I can trust her too, but you're my husband. I trust you more than anybody."

"And your my wife, I trust you more than anyone too." he said kissing me.

_Knock, knock! _"Are you guys done talking yet?! I would like to speck with CeCe!" Rocky shouted.

"Just a second Rocky!" I shouted back.

"You would think they would give us ten more minutes." Gunther said.

"You don't know our friends very well."

"Let's ignore them and continue to snog."

"You read my mind." I said kissing him gently on the lips.

* * *

Mom and Dad, Gunther and I are having a baby." I said holding Gunther hand.

"Congratulations pumpkin, my wish is about to come true after all." Papa said hugging me.

"I may be too young to become a grandmother but I'm extremely happy for you." Mom said.

"When did you guys find out?" Papa asked.

"I found out this afternoon and broke the news to Gunther at lunch. You should've seen him. He fainted." I giggled.

"Very mature Cecelia." Gunther murmured.

"Anytime." I replied smiling.

"So what's the next move?" Mom asked.

"We were thinking about telling everybody after we come back from the honey-moon. It makes things easier that way." I explained.

"Okay, sounds good. Let's just try to have this baby before I die." Papa said.

"Daddy!" I yelled in surprise.

He laughed, "Just kidding darling. I was only kidding."

"Don't say things like that ever again."

"I won't." he replied.

* * *

"I can't wait to the baby shower. I am definitely throwing you the biggest baby shower ever." Tinka said in excitement.

"And I will be there to help you." Rocky said.

"You guys are great. But don't start planning now. I still have to see a doctor first." I told them.

"Please CeCe, The doctor will tell you the same thing I told you." Tinka said.

"I hope you are pregnant. There are so many things I'm going to teach her." Rocky said.

"And what if is a boy?" Tinka asked.

"That's when Deuce and Ty come in." Rocky said.

"You really want Deuce and Ty to be role models to my kid?" I asked her.

"Now that I think about it. No! Let Gunther handle that." She replied.

"Yes, my brother twin is the better choice. He is the baby's father." Tinka said.

"Anyways, you ready for your big day tomorrow?" Rocky asked.

"Yes I am. I have these butterflies in my stomach and I would like to get it over with already."

"Can you believe it's been two already and you're getting married?"

"It feels like more than that." I replied.

"That's because you're in love. When you're in love you don't realize these things." Tinka explained.

"Tinka, you believe in love at first sight?" Rocky asked.

"Of course I do. Don't you guys?" she replied.

"I do now." I said.

"I thought Deuce was weird at first and gross, but now I love him." Rocky said.

"When I first met Ty, he was different then the guys I normally date. I loved his swag. That's what made me fall in love with him." Tinka explained.

"I always thought Gunther was good looking even when I first met him. He was also slightly annoying at first, but I misunderstood him. Somehow I looked passed that and he's the love of my life. I've never been so happy before."

"AWWW." Tinka and Rocky groaned.

* * *

"Gunther what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, just writing down a list."

"A list for what?"

"Things we may need when the baby arrives. By the way, I'm changing my room into the baby room since I already took over your father office."

"Okay, so where are you going to sleep?"

He corks his eyes brow at me, "I was opening you and I will share a bedroom."

"I don't think that's going to work. I like my privacy."

"You are joking right?"

"Yes I'm joking. Why wouldn't I want to share the same bed with my husband?"

"You tell me."

"Don't be silly Gunther. Of course you can share the same room as me."

"How sweet of you darling."

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just curious like you are." He smiled.

"Come lay down with me." I told him.

"I'm coming." He said laying down next to me.

"Feel my stomach."

"But isn't it too soon?"

"I just want you to feel it." I said putting his hand on top of it.

"It feels hard."

"Yeah, I didn't realize that before today." Gunther laid his head down on my stomach. "What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"I want to be closer to my kid. I wish I can hear his heart and feel him move. I'm going to be the happiest father ever."

"You will soon."

* * *

**A/N: Corny ending, but my mind is focus on the next two chapters. As you know this story is about to end soon. I enjoyed writing this story and thanks for the reviews. There will probably be 3 to 4 more chapters left. So please continue to review and I will be back next week. **


	17. A Wedding to Remember

Chapter 17: A Wedding to Remember

Today I face one of the biggest moments in my life this afternoon. Today is my wedding day and soon I will be future Mrs. Hessenheffer. I admitted. I am a little nervous about marrying Gunther, but that's not going to stop me from doing what I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl. It wasn't so long ago when I was back in Chicago living the average life. My life isn't but so average now, and I'm okay with that. I guess fairytales do sometime come true.

I stood in front of my vanity mirror looking at myself. I wore a beautiful white wedding gown, with a crown fitted for a queen. I never looked so fantastic in my life. It was like this crown was fit for me and only me. Gunther going to die happy once he sees me looking like this.

"Oh my god, you look so beautiful." Rocky said hugging me.

"Thanks. Is everyone here?" I asked.

"Yes, apparently a lot of people are here. Enough about them, let's talk about you."

"What about me?"

Rocky sobs, "I can't believe you're actually getting married today! I always thought we would get engaged together and having double weddings. But unfortunately, you have to get married without me."

"Okay please don't crying. Eventually, Deuce will get down on one knee and pop the question. You just worry about school first. Marriage is a major step, and you really don't need any distractions right now."

"You're right. Let me stop crying. Tinka will be pissed if I mess up my makeup."

"Where is Tinka anyways?"

"Last time I checked she ran off with Ty somewhere in the castle."

I shook my head, "Why?! I need her."

"You need her for what?" Rocky asked me, confused.

"I need her to losing my gown. She the only one that knows how to work this thing."

Rocky giggles, "This thing? CeCe your wedding gown is not a thing."

"It is when it's cutting off my air supply. People seem to forget that I'm pregnant, and my baby needs oxygen, just as much as I need air to breathe."

"Stand still. I will loosen it up for you." Rocky said, turning me around.

"Thank you Rocky."

"No problem. Don't want you to kill yourself on your wedding day."

"Trust me, I am walking down that aisle whether I like it or not."

"I like the sound of that." She said.

"My baby getting married today I can't believe it." My mom said, bursting inside my room. She was crying hysterically and blew her nose with a tissue. "It seems like only yesterday when I was changing your smelly diapers."

"Mom please. You're embarrassing me in front of Rocky." I said.

Rocky snort and laughed, "It's not like I haven't heard that before."

I glared at her.

"CeCe, it's not every day I get to see my only daughter get married. Let's hope for your sakes, you stay married." Mom explained.

"Mrs. Jonasson, are you moving out here with CeCe?" Rocky asked.

"I'm thinking about. I still have things I need to do back in the US." Mom replied.

"Better for me. That's one person I don't have to worry about." I smiled.

"Cecelia, you are not funny." She said.

"I am so sorry CeCe." Tinka said, running inside my room. "I got caught up with Ty, but I'm here now."

"Got caught up do what exactly Missy?" My mom asked.

"Aw, Ty and I were making sure everything was set up right for the wedding ceremony." Tinka replied.

"Mhm, that's the wedding planner job, not yours."

Rocky and I giggled.

"I know. I just wanted Gunther and CeCe wedding day to be prefect."

"Uh-huh. You girls better get your act together. The wedding starts in 10 more minutes." Mom explained.

"Really? In that case mom you better get going." I said pushing her out of the door. "See you in a bit, love you."

"Your mom is one of the most intimidating women I ever met." Tinka said.

"Tell me about it, I'm more scared of her then my own parents." Rocky said.

"My mom isn't that bad." I told them.

"You got a point. Your mom is cooler then my parents." Rocky said.

"Ty asked me to marry him." Tinka admitted.

"He what?!"

"He asked me to marry him." She repeated.

"When and where?" Rocky asked.

"About 5 minutes ago. That's why I ran in here."

"What did you tell him Tinka?" I asked.

"I told him yes, but he's going to finish college in America first before we get married. So we are on a 2 year engagement plan." Tinka explained.

"I am happy for you Tink." I said hugging her.

"Me too." Rocky said hugging her also.

"I guess I won't be the only married for long." I smiled.

"No you won't." Tinka said.

* * *

"You ready to get married pumpkin?" My Father asked.

"Yes daddy." I replied, taking his arm.

We started to walk down the aisle. There had to be more than a thousand people here, and 95% of them I didn't know. Gunther stood there in his royal red uniform looking dashing as ever. My hair stood up in the back of my head just thinking about how great he looked right now. I took a deep breath getting ready for the biggest moment in my entire life.

"Take care of my little girl Gunther." My father said, handing me over to Gunther.

"I will your majesty." Gunther said, winking at me. "You look beautiful CeCe."

"You're looking handsome yourself." I said.

"When have I not?" he said not asking.

"Shut it Hun."

The Priest Spoke, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join Prince Gunther Hessenheffer and Princess Cecelia Alexandra Jonasson in holy Matrimony; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or forever hold his peace."

Everybody looked around but didn't say a word.

"Therefore, we will continue. Gunther Hessenheffer, do you take Cecelia Jonasson to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to be true to her through good times and bad times, through sickness and through health? Do you promise to honor her into death do you part?"

"I do." Gunther replied.

"And CeCe Jonasson, do you take Gunther Hessenheffer to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to be true to him through good times and in bad times, through sickness and through health? Do you promise to honor him into death do you part?"

"I do." I replied.

"By the power invested in me I now pronoun you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gunther and I automatically share a passionate kiss. Everybody applaud for us as we started to walk back up the aisle. This was the greatest moment of our life. When we made it outside, there was a royal horse carriage waiting for us. Gunther and I waved to everybody before getting inside.

"How does it feel to be married?" Gunther asked.

"It feels good. I don't feel any different though." I replied.

"Me either. I always felt like I was married to you since we first started going out."

"Same here Gunther. Wow there so many people here."

"Of course, they came to see you."

"They came to see you too Gunther."

"True, but you are there future queen."

I smiled.

* * *

"Can I have everybody attention." Rocky said on stage. Deuce and I would like to congratulate the bride and groom on their marriage today. CeCe and Gunther, we love you both and hope you enjoy a wonderful life together." Rocky said.

"We love you too Rocky!" I shouted.

"We would like to sing a song for you guys called Never Knew I Needed by Ne-yo." Deuce added.

"We also made a video. Tinka, Ty, Deuce and I put it together and thought you guys would like." Rocky explained.

"It from your past and present, enjoy." Deuce said.

_Never Knew I Needed_

**Deuce verse** _(Gunther thoughts)_

For the way you changed my plans  
For being the perfect distraction  
For the way you took the idea that I have  
Of everything that I wanted to have  
And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah

For the ending of my first begin  
**Rocky part**(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
And for the rare and unexpected friend  
**Rocky part**(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)  
For the way you're something that I'd never choose  
But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose  
And never wanna be without ever again

**Both verses**

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always

**Rocky verse**_(CeCe thoughts)_

My accidental happily  
**Deuce part**(Ever after)  
The way you smile and how you comfort me  
**Deuce part**(With your laughter)  
I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
So when you were here I had no idea  
**Deuce part **(When you were here)  
You the best thing I never knew I needed  
**Deuce part** (That I needed)  
So now it's so clear, I need you here always  
**Deuce part** (Now it's so clear)

**Both verses**

Who knew that I could be  
**Tinka and Ty part**(Who knew that I could be)  
So unexpectedly  
**Tinka and Ty part**(So unexpectedly)  
Undeniably happier  
Sitting with you right here, right here next to me  
Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
**Tinka and Ty part**(Said I needed)  
So when you were here I had no idea  
**Tinka and Ty part parts**(When you were here)  
(Said I had no idea)  
You're the best thing I never knew I needed  
**Tinka and Ty part**(That I needed)  
So now it's so clear I need you here always  
**Tinka and Ty parts**(Now it's so clear)  
(So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always.

The video show Gunther and I growing up from the time we were in diapers. I couldn't help myself but cry. Gunther was overwhelmed by the video and couldn't do anything else but stare. It even had moments of me and Gunther together. This was the best wedding gift ever.

"We love you guys!" Rocky, Deuce, Ty and Tinka yelled.

"We love you too!" Gunther yelled back.

I quickly walked up on stage and gave everybody a hug. Gunther followed after me.

"AWWW you guys." I said.

"That was the best wedding gift ever." Gunther said.

"Good, because we worked hard on it." Deuce said.

"Anything for you guys. We wanted to do something really special." Tinka said.

"I'm glad it touched you both." Ty said.

"Yeah, it really did." I grinned.

"Group hug everybody." Rocky said, pulling all of us together.

* * *

"Today was the great day of my life Gunther." I said, changing into a nice dress.

"Yeah, for me too." He replied.

"Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"You'll see when we get there tomorrow."

"I hope it some place nice where going."

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed." Gunther said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me.

"I'm glad I married you." I told him.

"I'm glad I married you too." He said rubbing my stomach.

I put my hands on top his.

"Let's get going. The plan leaves in a hour." He said looking at his watch.

"I'm coming." I said grapping my luggage.

"You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy. Let David take care of your luggage."

"Oh Gunter, always trying to call the help." I giggled.

* * *

**A/N: Where do you guys think Gunther and CeCe should go for their honeymoon? Let me know and I will update around the same time next week. Ciao.**


	18. A Week Of Romancing

Chapter 18: A Week of Romancing

Around 7pm that evening we arrived in Hawaii. It was so beautiful out here just like I imagined it would be. The fly here was extremely long, but it was worth it, especially for our honey moon. I'm really happy Gunther and I finally get to have some alone time together.

"Are you ready for a week of romance my little cookie?" Gunther asked.

"Yes I am." I replied, with a smile on my face.

"Fantastic! My love, I got plans for us this week, and I hope you can keep up with me."

"That's "if" someone behaves themselves during this trip, and he or she will allow me to enjoy myself."

Gunther pointed to himself, "Me? When have I not behaved myself?"

"No you silly. I'm talking about the baby." I replied, while rubbing my stomach.

He stared down at my stomach, "I still can't believe that 8 months from now you will be huge as a house."

My eyes widen in shock, "Gunther, why would you say something like that?"

"What did I say? I'm only Staten the facts darling. Eventually, the baby will be here and you will get that gorgeous body of yours back. I'm just happy I get to enjoy it this week." He explained, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I rolled my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck. "If you say so. By the way, I will be one of those women that only carry in their stomach."

"Whatever you say my little love kitten." He said, kissing me gently on the lips.

We arrived at a private island that was only 25 minutes away from the airport. This place was sounded by water, a waterfall, the most beautiful plants and trees you will ever see and a huge beach house fitted for me and Gunther.

I glanced over at Gunther in shock and he had a smirk on his face. I couldn't believe he did all this for us, especially for me. I guess it's true what people say, Love is not about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build till the end.

Someone I know told me this once and when she though I wasn't listening she stopped giving me advice. I hope one day I can tell her I was listening, and that everything she told me was true. Sometimes people have to see it for themselves and I'm glad it was me that got to see the light.

"I'm so glad where finally here." Gunther said, putting our luggage on the floor. "What do you want to do first?"

"What do you think I want to do?" I asked. I kissed him on the lips and gently bite his bottom lip.

Gunther smirked, "I know exactly what you want to do."

He picked me up and carried me to the bed. We made-out passionately, getting our bodies caught up in the sheets. Then I had the sudden urge to barf. I quickly pushed Gunther off me and ran to the bathroom. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen on my honey moon.

"CeCe darling! Are you alright in there?!" he shouts.

"I'll be fine Gunther. Just give me an hour to recuperate myself and we could finish up what we started." I explained.

"Okay! I'm going to go take a swim. I'll be right back."

"Okay." I replied.

I took a deep breath hoping that this was the last time I vomit today. I forget that it's morning time in Sweden and night time out here. That's why I'm getting morning sickness. I felt like shit, but I was completely dumbfounded about Gunther taking us to a private island in Hawaii for our honeymoon.

I felt like I had to make it up to him. So I got in the shower, brushed my teeth and threw on this sexy lingerie I brought for him a week ago. I really wanted to knock him dead if you know what I mean.

"Darling I'm back!" Gunther shouts. "Are you ready to continue what we started?"

"Yes! I'm coming out." I replied.

I took a deep breath and walked out the bathroom with my black lingerie on. Gunther stared at me in shock, like he's never saw a woman in lingerie before, which he probably has and I don't doubt it one bit.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" I asked, nervously.

He shook his head, "No! You look beautiful. Where was that when we first started making love?"

I giggled, "Gunther, we made love in a barn. We didn't know it was going to happen that day."

"I'm talking about all the time after that, bay-bee."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. This week was supposed to be special for us and that's why I bought it.

"CeCe, every day with you is special and none the less. Just because we're at some private island doesn't make it any better than any other moment we shared together. Being here with you is the most specialist gift anyone can ask for."

I blushed, "I feel the same way too."

I looked and down at him, while bitten on my bottom lip. He had this towel wrap around his waist and his hair was completely soaking wet. I wish he knew how badly I wanted him right now.

"When you bite your lip like that it only makes me want you more." He spoke.

"Then come get me." I said, in a sexy tone.

"I'm right ahead of you." He said.

* * *

Gunther picked me up, wrap my legs around his waist and carried me to the bed. He didn't waste any time ripping off my lingerie and I didn't have to barf anymore, which was great. We made love all night, without anybody telling us what to do and what not to do, and that's the way I liked that.

That next day, Gunther and I when swimming by the waterfall. I was scared because I've never been this close to a waterfall before and I never actually when swimming either.

"Hope in." Gunther said.

"I'm scared." I told him.

He chuckled, "Why would you be scared? Don't tell me you don't know how to swim?"

"No I can't swim Gunther. I took dance classes not swimming lessons."

"Come here, let me teach you."

"I rather not get in the water. I could drown."

"You won't drown because I won't let you. Please trust your husband and do what I say."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Good girl. I'm going to pull you in gently, and you can hang on to me if you want."

"Oh I plan to." I said, taking his hands.

He gently pulled me into the water and I wrap my arms around his neck gripping on tightly.

Gunther laughed, "You wasn't joking when you said you was going to hold on to me."

"And I also said I didn't know how to swim."

"Don't worry. Gunther will protect you, and I will even teach you how to swim."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Now, the first thing I'm going to teach you is the backstroke, but you have to learn how to float in the water first."

"The back what and you want me to what? Gunther, I love you and all but this just doesn't work for me."

Gunther sighs, "Will you trust me please."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright."

Gunther taught me how to swim that afternoon and I was getting pretty good at it. After we finish swimming in the river, I gave Gunther some private lessons of my own, if you know what I mean. Plus, the waterfall was the perfect spot for some more love making.

* * *

That following day Gunther took me for a day out into town. We when shopping, horseback riding, and we when on a boat. I even wanted to learn how to surf. But Gunther didn't let me surf because I was pregnant with his heir, which that didn't stop him from getting lessons.

After Gunther finished his surfing lessons, he took me out to dinner at this restaurant that reminded me of a Lou out party, however it was way better.

"I am having such a wonderful time with you baby." I told him.

"I'm happy to hear that because I'm having a wonderful time with you too." he said.

"I've been to a Lou out before but not like this. This place is fantastic! It's awesome, and if I had the chance to stay here then I would." I explained.

Gunther chuckled, "This is not our home my love, Sweden is."

"I know that. It was just a thought." I said, drinking my virgin pina colada.

"Slow down there my little cookie. You don't want to get brain freeze do you?"

"I'm aware I could get brain freeze. This drink just taste really good."

"I know what you mean. These are the best pina colada's I ever tasted. Mines taste even better because it has alcohol in it." He smirked.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." I said, playfully.

"Excuse me; I don't understand this way of speaking. Did you just tell me to go fuck myself?" he asks.

"It was a figure of speech Gunther. Don't take it to personal. I was only playing around."

"Oh." He weakly chuckled. "I never heard somebody speak like that before."

"Well in America people do say things like that. I don't think you should and I'm not encouraging you to say things like that because I like the way you speak. Yeah sure, it was annoying at first, but now I love it."

"I have a confession to make." He said.

"What about?" I asked.

"I love how you brighten up a room even when somebodies having a bad say. I love the way you skip around the palace like there a little girl still inside you, and I love how you're determined and crazy. If it wasn't for you I would've never made it these past couple of months."

"Yes you would have. You were born to be a king, and nobody was going to stop you especially not me."

"That's not the way I see it. Somehow Gale would have found a way to ruin me if he found out I was still eligible to become king."

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore. That's a promise." I explained.

"Which is good."

"Excuse me, would you two newlyweds like to dance?" A lady asked.

"Oh, not thank you." Gunther replied.

"We will love too. Get up Gunther." I said.

"I don't know how to hula dance." He said.

"I will teach you. Slowly twirl your hips to the side like this." I said, twirling my hips to the right.

"Little cookie, a gentleman does not move his hips like that."

"Oh come on Gunther! Do it for me, please."

Gunther sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright. You move it like this?" he asks, trying to copy everything I just did.

I giggled, "Not quite but you almost got it. Just follow me."

I can't believe I taught Gunther how to hula dance tonight. For a guy, he really knows how to move his hips really good. I wonder if he could do some other dances besides the ones I already saw.

* * *

That following day after that, Gunther and I when skinny dipping and then we watched a couple of movies on the flat screen.

"Gunther, I don't want to watch anymore movies. Let's play a game." I told him.

"What type of game?" he asked

"Any type of game. You pick."

"I got a game we can play." Gunther smirked.

My eyes lit up, "You do? What's it called?"

"It's called who can take their clothes off within 30 seconds."

"Nice try. We already played that game and we also when skinny dipping on top of that."

"Who said we were going skinny dipping? I'll race you to the bedroom."

"Gunther, come on!" I shout, chasing after him.

The day after that, we relaxed in the house again enjoying each other company. I had so much fun in Hawaii and I'm hoping Gunther and I will come here again."

"I love you, did you know that?" I asked.

"I love you more." he said, kissing me passionately.

I broke apart from his lips, gasping for air. "Why do you always do that?"

"Why shouldn't I? It is our honeymoon and I want to enjoy every second of you."

"I'm enjoying you two. I guess I'm a little tired that's all. We did so much this week."

"Is it the baby?"

"I think so." I replied, yawning.

"Maybe you should just get some rest. I'll go read a book." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure my little cookie. I love you." He said, kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said, closing my eyes.

That night, I woke up only to realize Gunther wasn't laying next to me. I got up out of bed quickly because I was worried. Where was my husband and why wasn't he laying next to me at this time of night?

"Gunther, where are you?!" I yelled.

I ran to the back of the beach house and saw Gunther laying down on the beach chair, fast asleep with his book in one hand. He must've heard me because he woke up.

"Hey, why do you look like that?" he asked.

"You just scared me. I thought something happen to you."

"Nothing going to happen to me CeCe. I'm right here and I will never leave your side. I fell asleep reading my book and looking at the scenery."

I looked around, "It is beautiful at here."

"Would you like to join me and enjoy the view?"

I nodded.

"Come on." He said making room for me.

I walked over to him and laid down on his chest. "It is so beautiful out here." I repeated myself.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He smiled.

"You know how to make a girl smile huh?"

"No, that's only with you." He said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

I was finally back in Stockholm, Sweden after a week of romance. I will never forget my honeymoon because I saw a side of Gunther that makes me proud to call him my husband. He thinks every moment we have together is special. I think so too, but our honeymoon was one of the most special moments we had together.

"How was your honey moon?" Rocky asked.

"It was so great Rocky. We did practically everything together. I wish we could've stayed longer."

"If you would've stay any longer you would've missed me leaving back to Chicago."

"I know. I'm going to really miss you Rocky."

"I'm going to miss you too. Being away from you for a week was hard enough."

"For me too." I said, trying to hold back the tears.

"CeCe don't cry. I promise I will come visit you every chance I get."

I sobbed, "Yeah, well it still wouldn't be the same."

Rocky started to cry now, "I know. That's what sucks."

"AWW Rocky." I said, giving her a hug. "After you finish College how about you and Deuce come live with me in Sweden."

"I don't know CeCe. Deuce is about to own his uncle business in a couple of years and who knows if I find a job out there as soon as I'm finish with school."

"It was worth the try right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it really was." She replied, wiping away her tears.

"I love you Rocky Blue."

"And I love you CeCe Jonasson."

* * *

Seeing my best friends leave a couple of days after I returned back from my honey moon was really hard. I didn't really want to be bother by anybody, especially Gunther and Tanka. They will be missed a lot. Reason being, because there's nothing like having your friends by your side.

"Darling, are you alright?" Gunther asked.

"I'm fine Gunther."

"Is this about your friends leaving?"

I nodded, "Yes, it was so hard to see them leave."

"I know it was. It was hard for me and Tinka too. Now Tinka won't come out of her room either."

"I wish there was away we could all be together."

"You will be with them sooner then you know. Just be patient."

I nodded.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

"Of course I do. It's your room too."

"Okay." He said, claiming in bed next to me.

"Goodnight Gunther."

"Goodnight CeCe."

* * *

**A/N: This story is almost at the end. I got one more chapter next week. So I wanted to thank everybody for reading. I'm glad it was to your likings. By the way, I got a new story coming up if anyone interested. It is call The Vampire Next Door. Now I know a lot about vampires and if you're interesting in reading it. That story will be up next week some times. Anyways, please review. Love ya.**


	19. A Happy Ending

Chapter 19: A Happy Ending

**A/N: I just wanted to thanks to everybody for the feedback on this story. I really enjoyed writing it, and since I enjoyed writing it, I'm got one special chapter for you guys next week. Any who, enjoy.**

* * *

**7 months later**

"Cecelia Hessenheffer!" The doctor called.

"Oh that's me." I said, trying to get out of my chair. "Gunther, wake up!"

"Uh! What is it CeCe?" Gunther groaned.

"The doctor is calling us." I replied.

"Oh! Let get this show on the road then." He said, getting up.

"Sorry about my husband Dr. Green. He didn't get any sleep last night." I explained.

"That's quite alright your majesty." Dr. Green said. "You ready for your sonogram?"

"I'm more than ready. I'm so ready to the point I could pop out this baby right now." I said.

Dr. Green chuckled.

"Darling, that was a little too much information then he needed to know." Gunther said.

"Oh please Gunther. He's a doctor. I'm sure he heard worse before." I said.

"Okay CeCe, will you please pull your blouse up?" Dr. Green asks. I pulled up my blouse showing of my pregnant stomach. "You are about 7 months now, yeah?"

I nodded, "Yes I am."

"You're feeling anything different now?" he asked.

"Well this kid does lay on my back a lot." I replied.

"Uh-huh." He said, looking at the sonogram screening. "Everything seems to be in place."

"What's the sex of the child doctor?" Gunther asked.

"He is definitely a boy." Dr. Green replies.

"Yes!" Gunther shouts. "Now pay up CeCe."

"You suck." I said.

"You made a bet with your wife?" The Doctor asked.

"No, she made a bet with me. I kept telling her it was going to be a boy. Strong and handsome like me of course. While, she kept on insisting it was going to be a girl. Then she told me to bet money on it, so I did." Gunther explained.

"That was the worst bet I ever made." CeCe mumbled.

"Yes it was my little cookie." He grinned.

"Well your baby is very healthy Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer." Dr. Green said.

"Thank you for everything Dr. Green." I told him.

"No problem."

* * *

"I can't believe you won that stupid bet." I said.

"Hey, you're the one who started it, and I will be glad to make another bet with you. That's if you want to of course." Gunther smirked.

"That's okay. You'll be sleeping in your office tonight." I said, getting inside the limo.

"No, I need to sleep in my own bed tonight Cecelia. I've been up all night working with your father and I'm tired."

"You work too hard."

"Don't I know it? Becoming King was not easy."

I laughed, "Tell me about it. I still remember how you almost fainted at our coronation."

"I thought I was prepared for the ceremony. I was born to do it."

"Things change Gunther. Not everything works out as planned."

"I can see that now."

"We're happy now, and that's all that matter. Your son will here in another 2 months. You also won that case against Gale in court 3 months ago. I have been the happiest with you then I could ever be. What more could you want?"

Gunther pulled me close to him, "I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Is that McDonald's?" I asked, looking out the window. "Tell the driver to pull over."

"CeCe, we are not going to McDonalds."

"Gunther, what did I tell you about coming in between a pregnant woman and her food?"

"You told me never to come in between your food."

"Right, so why are you doing it?"

"It's not healthy for the baby."

"Gunther, I couldn't eat like that for nearly 5 months. 5 months Gunther! And now you want to take that away from me?"

"You know I don't cookie."

"Then why are we arguing?"

"I don't want you eating greasy mess!" he shouts.

"We will see about that!" I shout back.

"Hi welcome to McDonald's. How may I help you?"

"Hi, can I get one Big Mac meal with an extra side of large fries, one large orange-pineapple smooth, two apple pies and a 20 piece mc nugget." Gunther replied.

"Yes sir, is there anything else you want?"

"No thank you. That will be all." I replied.

"That's a good hubby. I knew you would see it my way." I said, patting his shoulder. "By the way, why didn't you older yourself anything?"

"No thank you. I will make me a sandwich when we get back to the palace."

"Wow, sucks for you." I smirked.

Gunther glanced at me, "CeCe, you are not eating that food all at once."

"Watch me."

"You're going to make yourself sick and I am not going to the hospital."

"You don't have to. We are royalty. They will come to us."

He rolls his eyes. "Whatever you say little cookie."

* * *

**2 Months Later**

_Dear Diary, These past 9 months have been amazing. Not only am I the ruler of a country but I'm also about to becoming a mother too. Being here has made me extremely happy. I got a husband who treats me like I mean the world to him. My mother and father are back together again and now we're a family. I gained a sister who stays by my side every step of the way and her name is Tinka. I also have Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer, and they have treated me as their own child. Even though, my 3 best friends Rocky, Ty and Deuce aren't here. They still make time to come visit me. On New Year's Eve, Deuce did something unexpectedly. He proposed to Rocky and now they will get married after Rocky finish with school. So you see, there is such a thing called happy endings. I got mind and my friends got there's. Anyways, got to go. Sincerely yours, Queen Cecelia._

"Are writing in your diary again?" Gunther asked

"Yup! I was bored."

"You want to go for a walk?"

"No, I want to give birth already."

Gunther sighed, "Please don't rush it darling. Bradly will be here in anytime now."

"You keep saying that Gunther, but he still not here! I'm two weeks over due, my feet are swollen and I can't get any sleep without this kid kicking me."

Gunther shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I know it's hard being pregnant CeCe but you have to be patient that's all."

"Why can't they just cut this kid out of me already?"

"No! We're not doing that unless you really need too. CeCe for many many years my family always gave birth naturally and I was hoping we follow that tradition."

"I hate you." I said, playfully.

"I love you too darling." He replied. "Now, let's go for that walk."

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us on your walk Gunther." J.J said.

"No problem your Majesty." Gunther said.

J.J chuckles, "You the king now. You don't have to call me that anymore."

"Yes I do sir. You are the only king I've known since I was born." He explained.

"Daddy, you're looking a lot better today." I said.

"He does look better doesn't he?" Georgia asked.

"That's because my wife, my daughter and my son in law takes care of me. If it wasn't for you 3 I wouldn't be alive and healthy right now." J.J explained.

"AWW papa." I said, hugging him.

"My darling Cecelia." He said.

"CeCe, what is that?" Gunther asked, looking at the ground.

"Is that what I think it is?" Georgia asked, getting excited.

"Oh my god, it's really happening." I said.

"Okay, nobody panic. Gunther you go get CeCe suitcase. J.J., CeCe and I will meet you at the car." Georgia explained.

Gunther nodded and ran inside the palace.

"Let's have a baby." J.J said.

* * *

"AHH! Take this baby out of me!" I cried out.

"You have to relax and push Cecelia." Gunther said.

"I can't anymore! He won't come out!"

"Take a deep breath and try again baby."

"Okay Cecelia, I want you to take a deep breath and when I count to three, you will push." Dr. Green explained.

I nodded really fast.

"Okay. 1…2…3!" Dr. Green shouted.

I pushed as hard as I could but still no such luck.

"Wait a minute CeCe. I see his head." Gunther said.

"You do?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes I do." He replied.

Okay Cecelia, the baby head is crowning. I need you to give me one long push at the count to three." Dr. Green said.

I nodded once more.

"Okay, 1…2…3…push!" he shouted.

I gave one last long push and heard my son cries.

"Baby you did it. He's here." Gunther said, smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer I would like you to meet your son." The nurse said, passing Bradly over to me.

"He is beautiful Gunther." I said, cradling him in my arms.

"Yes he is." Gunther said, kissing me on the lips.

* * *

**1 month later**

"Mom have you seen Bradly?" I asked.

"Yes, Gunther has him?" Georgia replied.

"Again!"

"What do you expect CeCe? He is the baby father and I never seen a man that looks at his son the way he does." She explained.

"I know mom. It's like every time I turn around somebody else has him, especially Gunther. I was hoping to wake up, play with Bratty and watch some TV."

"Why don't you go check the garden? I saw Gunther go in there earlier."

"Okay thanks mom."

* * *

When I made it to the garden I wasn't expecting to see Rocky, Ty and Deuce there.

"Oh my god! Rocky!" I screamed.

"CeCe!" she screamed, and gave me a hug. "I missed you so much."

I missed you too. All of you." I said, giving Deuce and Ty a hug. "So when did you guys get here."

"About 2 hours ago. You were sleep when we got here." Ty replied.

"You were snoring pretty well too." Deuce smirked.

"Shut up Deuce." I said, pushing his shoulder.

"How long are you guys here for?" I asked.

"The whole month. I wanted to spend time with you and my Nephew. He is so cute." Rocky replied.

"He also looks nothing like CeCe." Deuce said.

"I guess the Hessenheffers got some really strong genes." Ty said.

"Just because Bradly has Gunther blond hair and blue eyes doesn't mean he looks exactly like him. Besides, he has my nose."

"No he doesn't. That is definitely Gunther nose and his lips." Rocky said.

"I get Rocky." I said.

"I see somebody decided to finally wake up." Gunther smirked.

"Ha, ha, ha! Give me my son." I said, taking Bradly away from him.

"Hey, have you seen Tinka? Gunther said he hasn't talk to her all morning." Rocky asked.

"I seriously don't know." I replied.

"Oh crook snacks! When did you guys get here?" Tinka asked, putting her shopping bags down on the ground.

"Two hours ago." Ty said, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"What a great surprise." She said.

"Where were you all morning Tinka?" Gunther asked.

"I when shopping. Plus I needed the break away from the palace." Tinka explained.

"I know how that feels." I said.

"I can't believe where all back together again." Tinka said, starting to tear up.

"AWW Tinka." Rocky said, giving her a hug.

"Excuse me your Majesty. Lunch is served." David said.

"Thank you David." Gunther said.

"Okay everybody, let's go eat." I said.

"Like old times." Rocky smiled.

I looked around at my husband and friends, admiring every moment we spent together. I was so glad that everybody here. This was definitely a wonderful surprise, and I seriously couldn't ask for anything better.

As time passed by through the years. I gave birth to two more children. They were both girls, with Blond hair and brown eyes. Their names were Rachel and Lily. Rachel was the middle child and Lilly was the youngest.

Bradly on the other hand was a lot like his father. He was a well-mannered kid who adores his sister. I didn't have to teach him much because he was very independent and smart for his age. One day he will make a fantastic king, and Gunther and I will be right beside him.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. We will find out more about Bradly in the last chapter next week. Don't worry, the whole gang will be in there, along with the rest of their children. Don't forget to review. Later.**


End file.
